


Traversées

by TheBoneyKingOfNowhere



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoneyKingOfNowhere/pseuds/TheBoneyKingOfNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors qu'un premier hiver post-apocalyptique est à leur porte, quelques êtres humains que tout semble séparer se lancent, presque malgré eux, chacun dans une quête folle qui les mènera au-delà d'eux-mêmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Prémices hivernales

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits:
> 
> Les personnages et l'univers de la série The Walking Dead appartiennent à leurs créateurs.
> 
> Notes préliminaires:
> 
> Pour éviter d'éventuelles déceptions, je tiens d'abord à préciser que, contrairement aux apparences peut-être, cette fanfiction ne raconte pas une romance entre Daryl et Carol. La relation qu'ils partagent ici pourraient être plus volontiers qualifiée d'amicale.
> 
> Certaines des scènes de cette fanfiction existent déjà dans la série originale. J'ai à un moment voulu les revisionner avant d'en écrire ma version, mais j'ai finalement décidé de ne pas le faire pour ne pas être tentée de faire une simple redite aussi inutile qu'inintéressante de passages que nous avons déjà tous vus. Certaines de ces scènes pourront donc paraitre, aux téléspectateurs les plus attentifs, légèrement AU, d'une part parce que je me base donc uniquement sur mes souvenirs, et d'autre part parce que j'ai volontairement omis ou modifié certains détails pour les besoins de ma propre histoire. J'espère que personne ne s'en offusquera outre mesure...
> 
> Je ne peux rien promettre quant à mon rythme de publication, si ce n'est au moins un chapitre hebdomadaire. Il est clair que je ne parviendrai jamais à poster un chapitre tous les jours ou tous les deux jours, d'autant plus que je compte continuer la traduction en parallèle. Idéalement, j'aimerais pouvoir mettre à jour cette fanfic deux fois par semaine, mais je ne fais vraiment aucune promesse.
> 
> Je termine ce bref préambule par un immense merci que j'adresse à Eponyme Anonyme qui a très gentiment accepté de prélire cette fanfiction, d'y traquer les invraisemblances, d'y corriger les vilaines fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, de partager avec moi son opinion sur les chapitres que je soumets à son regard acéré, de me rassurer (parce que je suis une grande stressée), tout ça, tout ça... Donc mille mercis à toi, Eponyme!

 

* * *

**Traversées**

Prologue: Prémices hivernales

Dans un obscur décor sylvestre, une femme d'âge moyen, qui a vécu déjà, à qui il reste à vivre encore, était agenouillée, prostrée, devant un petit monticule de pierres blanches, tumulus mortuaire primitif face auquel elle se recueillait, sans toutefois comprendre ce qu'elle faisait exactement là, si ce n'était accomplir ce que l'on attendait d'elle, adopter une attitude normale de deuil, surtout après avoir manqué l'enterrement; mais ce n'était pas sa petite fille qui avait été ensevelie là, sa Sophia était toujours dans la forêt quelque part, elle en était sûre, sa Sophia, perdue, certes, peut-être à jamais même, mais toujours là quelque part. Les autres cependant insistaient pour dire que la fillette avait été abattue, euthanasiée par Rick devant la grange. Mais comment pouvaient-ils prétendre cela ? Comment pouvaient-ils ne serait-ce que le penser ? Ne voyaient-ils pas, ne comprenaient-ils pas que c'était un monstre aux vêtements déchirés, aux cheveux gras et sales, au visage ravagé, maculé de sang et de crasse, aux yeux injectés de rouge et ombrés de cernes qui avait titubé hors du fenil en feulant. Toutefois, face à leurs regards inquiets, à leur voix prudente et pleine de compassion, à leur attitude empruntée et exagérément bienveillante, elle avait compris que, pour apaiser leurs craintes et se soustraire à leurs empressements importuns, il lui faudrait jouer un rôle, entrer dans leur mascarade – je ne pleure pas car ma fille est morte il y a des jours de ça maintenant et non pas cette après-midi – et revêtir le costume de dentelle noire de la femme endeuillée qui venait de perdre toute sa famille; bien qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien perdu, la mort d'Ed avait été libératrice et Sophia était toujours là, quelque part, elle le savait, c'était une certitude absolue, une vérité indubitable. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Et, tandis qu'elle se relevait et traversait la clairière crépusculaire pour en sortir, alors que la nuit se refermait peu à peu sur elle, trois rôdeurs purulents et chancelants surgirent pour lui barrer la route. Le premier avait jadis été une femme aux courbes harmonieuses, vêtue d'une robe courte et très décolletée avec un motif léopard, l'un des talons hauts de ses bottes en simili cuir était cassé, et une longue boucle d'oreille unique pendait presque jusqu'à son épaule droite, alors que son oreille gauche était partiellement arrachée. Et ce premier zombie arrivait droit sur la femme bien vivante qui rebroussa chemin, désarmée, incapable de faire face à un tel assaillant, mais elle se retrouva vite nez-à-nez avec un deuxième rôdeur, affamé, à la crinière rousse et abondante, un jeune homme qui avait dû être fortuné à en croire ses vêtements. Et le dernier mort-vivant qui errait sans relâche ni repos, une vieille femme maigre chichement habillée, acheva de la prendre en tenaille.

Dans un réflexe désespéré, elle se mit à hurler, à appeler au secours, que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, lui vienne à l'aide, par pitié; avant de trébucher à reculons sur un caillou fiché au sol et de s'étaler sur le dos sur un moelleux tapis végétal jonché de feuilles mortes, les yeux écarquillés, regardant la mort bien en face pendant que les trois rôdeurs refermaient leur cercle autour d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant, c'était impossible – et Sophia dans tout ça ? sa pauvre petite Sophia, perdue là, dans la forêt, peut-être à quelques kilomètres d'elle seulement. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre que sa fille soit orpheline, elle devait se battre pour son enfant – oui, mais comment et avec quoi ? Elle était sans ressources, n'avait jamais appris à se battre et à se défendre, seulement à encaisser les coups de son mieux et à s'en remettre, mais cette fois, aucun espoir de s'en remettre, les coups, les morsures seraient fatals. L'odeur putride des zombies qui étaient maintenant dangereusement proches s'abattit sur elle violemment, la terrassant. Ils avaient le parfum d'une vie sur terre qui s'achève brutalement, sans derniers sacrements, sans absolution pour ses récents péchés. Elle fut horrifiée par ce constat. Irait-elle en enfer pour cela ? Oui, sans nul doute, en enfer pour n'avoir pas su protéger sa Sophia qu'elle allait laisser orpheline, esseulée, dans les grandes forêts géorgiennes, pleines de dangers, d'animaux sauvages et de monstres, des monstres pourrissants, à moitié morts, mais ô combien dangereux malgré leur état de décrépitude.

Alors, dans une ultime tentative d'éviter ce futur infernal qui était, à n'en pas douter, le sien, elle reprit son souffle, faisant abstraction de l'odeur insoutenable de viande avariée qui emplit ses narines, et elle cria, de toutes ses forces, à s'époumoner, un cri qui perdit bientôt de sa combattivité pour s'éteindre en gémissement plaintif, mais non, le voilà qui reprenait vigueur pour se transformer en un rugissement rageur avant de terminer encore en un râle abattu. Et la courbe de ces appels à l'aide suivait précisément le cheminement de ses dernières prières adressées à un Dieu auquel elle avait toujours cru, mais sa foi faiblissait à présent, et elle ne devait pas la laisser faiblir, il lui fallait surmonter cette épreuve divine pour sa fille qui avait retrouvé son chemin peut-être et qui l'attendait probablement à la ferme. Elle se rappelait à peine avoir pu croire à un moment que sa fille était déjà morte. Comment avait-elle pu être une mère indigne au point d'abandonner, ne serait-ce que momentanément, tout espoir ? Elle allait être une meilleure mère pour Sophia. Plus jamais elle ne douterait d'elle, de sa force, de sa capacité à survivre. Elle en faisait la promesse, devant Dieu. Elle allait trouver la voie de la rédemption, son coin de paradis avec sa fille. Enfin, plus tard, le paradis, oui, beaucoup plus tard, car Sophia n'y était pas encore, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle doute, non. Ne pas céder à la tentation du doute, mais garder la foi, la foi inébranlable, se concentrer sur cette certitude absolue.

Ses prières, ou étaient-ce ses hurlements, furent entendus. Elle le sut quand résonna l'écho de son prénom, « Carol », et quand un carreau se planta dans l'oreille intacte de la femme-léopard qui se penchait déjà presque sur elle. Et Carol se tut, enfin, ferma les paupières, frissonnant dans la mousse humide et fraiche, ressentant jusque dans ses os la morsure des premiers froids d'un hiver à ses prémices dont le vent, presque glacial déjà, portait les quelques jurons éructés par l'arbalétrier qui achevait de la libérer de la menace des trois rôdeurs.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle distingua un visage se découper au-dessus d'elle dans la semi-pénombre du crépuscule : c'était Daryl. Celui-ci lui lança un regard à la fois plein d'anxiété et d'agacement. Il grommela une seconde fois son nom alors que ses yeux fouillaient le corps de Carol à la recherche d'une plaie ouverte et mortelle. Rassuré par son inspection, il lui demanda inutilement si elle allait bien. « Oui », répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, acceptant la main tendue de son sauveur. Après que Daryl eut récupéré ses carreaux encrassés de sang et de chairs putrides, ils s'éloignèrent ensemble, s'enfonçant dans la noirceur de la nuit tombante.


	2. Dans le coeur de l'hiver 1

Partie 1: Dans le cœur de l'hiver

Chapitre 1

Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je ne sens plus mes pieds couverts d'ampoules. Je ne sens plus mes jambes qui ont trop couru. Je ne sens plus mon ventre, vide. Je ne sens plus ma poitrine à bout de souffle. Je ne sens plus mon cœur qui pompe trop vite mes dernières réserves d'énergie. Je ne sens plus mon dos ni mes épaules qui portent un sac et un fardeau trop lourds pour moi. Je ne sens plus ma tête que la faim et le manque de sommeil ont rendu dangereusement légère. Je ne sens plus rien.

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps cette chasse à l'homme a commencé. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je marche, vers le Sud, toujours vers le Sud. Je ne sais surtout pas pourquoi j'ai accepté cette mission folle, suicidaire. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de placer la morale, les beaux sentiments et les valeurs au-dessus de ma propre sécurité, pas mon genre de jouer les héros comme ça. J'ai fait des trucs bien dans ma vie, je ne suis pas un monstre tout de même, mais le prix à payer n'a jamais été aussi élevé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre mes propres motivations. La sympathie que le Professeur, ma chef et mentor, m'inspire peut-être. Comment avait-elle su que j'essaierais d'accomplir ses dernières volontés ?

Les bruits de pas trainants derrière moi ont cessé, il me semble. Je tords ma nuque endolorie pour m'en assurer. Oui, c'est bon, je les ai semés. Heureusement qu'ils sont lents, la course à pied, ça n'a jamais été mon fort. Mes jambes ralentissent l'allure jusqu'à se tenir complètement immobiles. Et là, comme un oiseau dont on aurait coupé les ailes, je m'effondre d'un seul coup au sol, sans aucune mise en garde.

Ce ne sont pas les infectés que je crains. Ils sont finalement assez faciles à éviter et à abattre si l'on respecte quelques règles simples. Même pour quelqu'un qui, comme moi, n'a aucun talent particulier pour ce genre de choses. Mon domaine d'expertise, c'est la science et la médecine après tout, pas le combat. Mais j'ai créé dans ma tête une petite charte, un petit règlement qui tient en quelques points à peine. Ne dormir que dans un espace complètement barricadé, jamais plus de quelques heures. Ne pas faire de bruit, se déplacer furtivement, en catimini. Éviter les routes, éviter les villes, préférer la rase campagne ou la forêt. Éviter l'affrontement autant que possible. Se cacher sous les voitures, grimper aux arbres. Tant qu'on ne saigne pas, ils ne peuvent pas nous sentir, juste nous voir et nous entendre. Donc, silence et invisibilité. Si le combat est inévitable, s'arranger pour les avoir un par un, pouvoir prendre son temps. Ils sont lents, c'est leur faiblesse; mais ils sont infatigables, c'est leur force. En observant scrupuleusement ces lois que je me suis imposées, je n'ai pas trop eu à m'en faire des infectés. Ils ne constituent pas mon problème principal. Non, le véritable danger qui me guette, ce sont les vivants, envoyés à ma poursuite, qui veulent ma tête, mon cerveau, ma mémoire. Ils veulent en extirper ce que je sais pour le vendre au plus offrant.

Un frisson me parcourt le corps alors que je repense au destin funeste du Professeur. Je ne finirai pas comme elle. Mais pour échapper au sort qu'elle a subi, il faut que je bouge, que je reste en mouvement, toujours. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai passé une après-midi et une nuit entières dans un magasin de vêtements, dans l'arrière-boutique exactement. J'avais désespérément besoin de me reposer un peu, de trouver des habits plus chauds aussi car les soirées devenaient vraiment fraiches. Ça avait été une erreur bien sûr. Ils étaient parvenus à me localiser. Une dizaine de militaires, ça fait du potin. Encore bien, ça m'a laissé juste le laps de temps nécessaire pour me tirer de là. J'avais entendu le convoi de jeeps arriver bien avant de le voir. Ça m'a donné l'occasion de rassembler mes affaires à la va-vite et de sortir de là en prenant mes jambes à mon cou par la porte de derrière avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'encercler le bâtiment. J'ai couru à travers champ jusqu'à l'orée des bois, là où ils ne pourraient pas me poursuivre en voiture. Alors que j'atteignais le terrain boisé, j'ai entendu Colonel Adipeux gueuler quelque chose. En me retournant brièvement, je les ai vus me regarder. Quelques uns étaient sortis des jeeps, armes en main. Je savais bien qu'ils ne tireraient pas. J'étais trop loin pour qu'ils puissent espérer uniquement me blesser en faisant feu. C'est en vie que je leur suis utile. Deux soldats se sont lancés à ma poursuite, mais j'avais déjà une avance confortable et de bonnes ressources d'énergie après ma trop longue pause et j'ai pu les perdre sans trop de difficultés en zigzagant dans la forêt.

Mais là maintenant, sur le sol, les jambes sciées, j'entends le doux bruit menaçant du tapis de feuilles qui bruisse. Merde ! Il semblerait que je n'aie pas pris tant d'avance que ça sur les quatre infectés qui me poursuivaient.

Je me relève péniblement, mais je sais que je n'ai plus la force de courir pour les fuir. Mon seul espoir maintenant, c'est de les affronter tant qu'il me reste encore un peu d'énergie. Ils sont encore à une bonne distance de moi. Bien. J'avise celui le plus à droite, il sera le premier à y passer. Il faut d'abord que je détourne l'attention de ses autres petits camarades. Je sors de l'arrière de mon jeans la peluche musicale que j'ai chapardée dans un grand supermarché quelques semaines plus tôt. Mon arme de prédilection, pensé-je avec un sourire ironique. Je tire la cordelette qui pend au bas du dos de l'ourson en peluche et une berceuse populaire se fait entendre dans le chemin de campagne. Je jette le jouet pile entre les trois infectés qui ne sont pas ma cible prioritaire, avec l'effet escompté, ils tournent immédiatement leur attention vers ma petite diversion. J'en profite pour me ruer sans attendre sur l'infecté isolé et je l'abats aisément d'un coup de hache.

Le bruit sec de la boite crânienne qui se brise suivi du son spongieux de la lame que je dégage attirent un autre infecté que je tue selon l'exacte même méthode. C'est maintenant que les choses se compliquent. Les deux infectés restants ont à présent perdu tout intérêt pour la peluche. Ils se dirigent vers moi, de concert, mais il est évident que je n'en viendrai pas à bout s'ils m'attaquent en même temps. Instinctivement, je recule un peu. Et bientôt, plus le temps de réfléchir, ils sont déjà presque sur moi. Je balance ma hache dans la tête la plus proche, mais je n'ai pas le temps de récupérer l'arme que le dernier infecté est contre moi. Je continue, les mains vides, d'avancer en marche arrière, essayant de lui échapper. Il m'accule rapidement contre une barrière en fer forgé partiellement rouillé qui ouvre sur un champ à l'abandon. Quand il penche la tête vers mon visage, le bras tendu, je l'attrape à la gorge de ma main, maintenant tant bien que mal sa mâchoire loin de moi. Je regarde frénétiquement autour de moi, à la recherche désespérée d'une quelconque arme de fortune. Je ne vois rien. C'est fini. C'en est fait de moi. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps dans cette position, pas alors que je suis déjà sur mes dernières réserves d'énergie. Dans un dernier sursaut de combattivité, je parviens alors à inverser nos positions et, tandis que je plaque l'infecté contre la barrière, de ma main libre, je lui saisis la tête pour la pousser d'un geste brusque et l'empaler dans un bruit répugnant sur l'un des nombreux pics qui garnissent la barrière.

Je regarde avec soulagement autour de moi les quatre corps morts, je veux dire vraiment morts. J'ai rarement été aussi proche de me faire mordre depuis le début de mon périple en solitaire. J'ai manqué de prudence. Il faut que je me ressaisisse si je veux parvenir jusqu'en Floride. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces. Ça devient vital. Je farfouille dans mon sac et en sors une barre protéinée, l'avant-dernière. Ça veut dire que demain, il faudra que j'aille faire une excursion dans les zones habitées. En mastiquant lentement, pour tromper mon estomac, je récupère mes deux armes, la hache et la peluche. J'en profite pour remettre une couche fraiche de sang et de boyaux infectés sur mes vêtements, ça aide pour contourner les infectés incognito. Heureusement que mes cours d'anatomie, mes nombreuses dissections et mes fréquents passages dans le département de médecine légale ont fait de moi un être presque insensible au parfum vomitif des chairs en décomposition. Je me dirige ensuite vers un tracteur abandonné que j'ai aperçu plus tôt dans le champ, de l'autre côté de la barrière décorée maintenant d'un crâne infecté. Je vais pouvoir m'y enfermer et dormir un peu.

Et là, à l'abri dans le véhicule, alors que l'obscurité de la nuit s'épaissit progressivement autour de moi, mon corps exténué couché tant bien que mal sur le plancher en travers du levier de vitesse pour qu'il soit bien caché des regards indésirables, je grappille quelques heures de sommeil, en me demandant pour la centième fois comment quelqu'un comme moi a pu se retrouver dans ce pétrin.


	3. Dans le coeur de l'hiver 2

Première partie:

Dans le cœur de l'hiver

Chapitre 2

Dans la vaste cuisine en bois massif de la ferme d'Hershel, face à l'évier sous la fenêtre d'où filtrait une douce lumière crépusculaire, remplissant la pièce d'une clarté au gout subtilement amer, la baignant d'une lueur orange pâle qui faiblissait d'instant en instant, Carol, avec de longs gestes calmes et posés, débarrassait silencieusement les assiettes de porcelaine rustique des restes de nourriture qui les recouvraient, effectuant avec l'éponge jaune qu'elle avait en main de lents mouvements circulaires dans l'eau mousseuse. Une fois chaque assiette lavée de sa saleté et de son film graisseux, elle la retirait délicatement du bac savonneux pour la plonger avec soin dans le second évier rempli d'eau claire et ainsi en éliminer les traces de produit de vaisselle, et l'assiette interrompait son voyage momentanément sur l'égouttoir métallique déplié sur un torchon de vaisselle, déjà gorgé d'eau, à côté du bac de rinçage. Quand Carol eut fini de rincer la dernière assiette, elle entreprit, à l'aide d'un essuie propre et parfaitement sec, de retirer manuellement et soigneusement les dernières trainées humides sur ce qu'elle avait entreposé sur l'égouttoir, pour que chaque assiette puisse alors seulement atteindre sa destination finale dans l'armoire au-dessus du plan de travail où Carol empilait, avec d'infinies précautions, sans faire le moindre bruit, la vaisselle propre et sèche. Elle prenait soin d'échafauder de belles piles bien droites qu'elle regardait avec la satisfaction d'un artisan qui aurait accompli un travail précis et minutieux dont il pouvait être fier.

Carol était ainsi très concentrée, l'esprit entièrement focalisé sur cette tâche simple qui lui rappelait ses routines d'autrefois, ses occupations quotidiennes de femme au foyer. Elle pouvait presque entendre le bus scolaire s'arrêter devant sa petite bicoque située dans une rue tranquille d'un quartier résidentiel propret et apparemment sans histoire. Elle percevait même très nettement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière sa sage petite Sophia qui s'en revenait de l'école, le dernier cartable à la mode au dos. L'enfant allait alors embrasser sa mère, puis s'asseyait doucement à la table de la cuisine et attendait que les mains maternelles et aimantes lui préparent son gouter. Carol demandait toujours à sa fille comment s'était passée sa journée, ce qu'elle avait appris en classe, si elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis, si Thomas l'avait encore ennuyée dans la cour de récréation. Sophia répondait brièvement et timidement, sans jamais élaborer, par un mensonge rassurant que sa mère s'astreignait à croire parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, parce que la seule force, le seul talent de Carol était de savoir prétendre, jusqu'à s'en convaincre elle-même, que tout allait bien.

Secouant la tête dans un mouvement à peine perceptible, fermant les yeux un très court instant avant d'observer à nouveau l'intérieur de l'armoire ouverte, Carol se mit à ranger les tasses avec une précision d'orfèvre, les empilant deux à deux, toutes les anses tournées vers la droite, les alignant en deux rangées parfaitement rectilignes. Elle avait toujours été extrêmement ordonnée, méticuleuse, consciencieuse; c'était pour cela qu'elle avait choisi de s'orienter vers des études de secrétariat qu'elle avait réussies, pas brillamment, Carol n'avait jamais brillé à l'école ni où que ce soit d'autre, mais elle les avait réussies néanmoins, sans rencontrer de problème. Elle avait même exercé épisodiquement la profession de secrétaire pour une entreprise active dans l'industrie du textile, avant son mariage avec Ed qui lui promettait un avenir radieux et idyllique, avant la naissance de Sophia qui avait définitivement sonné le glas du bonheur conjugal.

Sophia… sa toute petite Sophia, si sage et si timide, perdue toute seule dans les grandes forêts sombres de Géorgie pleines de monstres affamés, de bêtes purulentes poussant des gémissements lugubres et menaçants… Sophia perdue alors que la nuit tombait à une vitesse affolante, chaque jour quelques minutes plus longue, chaque jour une peu plus noire, chaque jour un peu plus froide… Sophia perdue tandis que les prédateurs nocturnes et féroces la traquaient sans relâche, l'encerclaient peut-être, prêts à la dévorer.

Et sa petite fille était seule, vraiment seule cette fois, même Daryl ne la cherchait plus. Il avait cru à cette fable abracadabrante, invraisemblable, que le groupe avait élaborée pour les tromper, un complot vicieux ourdi dans le seul but de détourner Daryl de ses recherches et d'employer son savoir-faire pour leurs basses besognes. Comment interroger et torturer un adolescent blessé et inoffensif pouvait-il être plus important qu'organiser une battue dans les bois pour retrouver sa Sophia ? Mais elle n'en voulait pas à Daryl, non. Elle-même avait été naïve et crédule et, pendant quelques longs instants, agenouillée devant cette grange, la bras de Daryl l'immobilisant, l'empêchant de vérifier qu'il s'agissait de son enfant, elle avait cru à tout ce mensonge bien ficelé, elle avait cru, elle aussi, que c'était le corps sans vie de Sophia qui gisait là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Mais on ne trompe pas une mère longtemps ! Et son cœur de mère était formel, il était impossible, absolument impossible, que sa fille soit morte.

Le bruit des pieds d'une chaise raclant le carrelage de la cuisine tira Carol de la contemplation pensive de son chef-d'œuvre de rangement dans l'armoire à vaisselle. Avec lenteur, elle fit pivoter son buste frêle, s'attendant presque à voir Sophia sortir ses devoirs de son cartable et se pencher studieusement sur ses cahiers d'algèbre et de conjugaison, quémandant occasionnellement l'aide maternelle. Ce n'était toutefois pas Sophia qui avait tiré la chaise, mais Daryl qui dardait sur elle son habituel regard insondable. Pendant ce qui leur parut un long moment, ils restèrent tous les deux là, face à face, à se dévisager; Carol, l'air clairement étonné de voir le chasseur là alors qu'elle attendait sa fille; Daryl, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Carol finit par baisser les yeux devant l'examen intimidant de l'homme et Daryl se mit à mordiller la peau autour de l'ongle rongé de son pouce, comme pour se donner contenance.

« La réunion va bientôt commencer… » lâcha finalement Daryl, le passage des mots légèrement obstrué par le doigt qu'il tenait encore partiellement devant sa bouche.

La réunion ? Quelle réunion ? Carol ne parvenait pas à se rappeler avoir été avertie de la tenue prochaine d'une réunion quelconque. Si une réunion avait été prévue pour coordonner à nouveau les équipes de recherche pour fouiller les bois et y retrouver Sophia, ne s'en serait-elle pas souvenue ? Mais elle avait été tellement occupée aujourd'hui par une série de tâches cruciales, même si Lori et elle semblaient être les seules à en réaliser l'importance capitale. Elle avait passé toute la journée à vaquer aux travaux domestiques essentiels à la bonne organisation du groupe, la lessive, la cuisine, la vaisselle, le rangement de la caravane… Peut-être que, trop affairée à ses occupations, elle n'avait pas entendu Rick, qui avait visiblement renoncé à son odieux mensonge, et il était plus que temps, annoncer qu'il projetait de réunir le groupe.

« Oui, oui, la réunion… » répondit Carol dans un murmure, en accrochant le torchon de vaisselle sur un petit porte-essuie en fer forgé fixé au mur à côté de la cuisinière. « Où ça ? Ici, dans la cuisine ? »

« Nan, dans l'salon. Viens, les aut'es sont d'jà là », marmonna Daryl, tournant déjà les talons et se dirigeant vers la porte sans attendre Carol ou vérifier qu'elle le suivait. Ses pas formaient de très légères empreintes boueuses sur les petites dalles en terre cuite qui recouvraient le sol, provoquant un froncement de sourcils contrarié sur le visage tendu de Carol.

Arrivée au salon, Carol constata qu'en effet tous les autres membres du groupe y étaient déjà rassemblés. Elle dépassa Daryl qui avait visiblement choisi de se tenir un peu en retrait, en dehors du cercle formé par les résidents de moins en moins provisoires de la ferme d'Hershel. Vérifiant qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde, Rick prit la parole et commença à expliquer à son auditoire nerveux quels étaient l'objet et le but de cette réunion. Et le cœur de Carol sombra lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne serait pas question de sa fillette perdue dans la forêt, grande, froide, sombre, labyrinthique, peuplée de rôdeurs affamés. Tous ces gens étaient ici au chaud, dans cette pièce bien éclairée, à brasser du vent, à discourir interminablement, à débattre stérilement, alors que Sophia était seule et apeurée dans les bois avoisinants. Comment pouvaient-ils tous être aussi insensibles, aussi indifférents au sort d'une enfant ? Comment pouvaient-ils croire que Carol allait participer à cette mascarade, à ce jeu de dés pipés ridicule, à cette parodie de procès ? Il était hors de question qu'elle prenne part à cette conversation stupide et inutile qui prenait maintenant des airs de dispute de bac à sable. Elle ne voulait rien savoir de ce Randall. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent de cet adolescent. Ça lui était bien égal ! Il n'était même pas des leurs. Et elle le fit savoir d'ailleurs, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ce qui adviendrait de ce garçon ? Qu'ils décident ce qu'ils veulent, mais qu'ils le fassent vite. Il y avait des problèmes bien plus urgents à régler, comme la disparition de sa fille, perdue dans les bois. Mon Dieu, il faisait nuit noire à présent. Sophia devait avoir si peur toute seule dans la forêt. Pourquoi ne discutait-on pas de ça ?

Daryl jetait régulièrement de petits regards discrets en direction de Carol. De là où il se trouvait, son épaule appuyée un peu nonchalamment contre le mur, mais ses bras et ses jambes gigotant nerveusement en tous sens, cassant l'attitude détendue qu'il essayait de prendre, le chasseur avait une très bonne vue sur l'ensemble des occupants de la pièce. C'était pour cela qu'il avait choisi cette position stratégique légèrement en retrait. Le groupe était brisé, tiraillé, de trop nombreuses choses le pourrissaient de l'intérieur; à commencer par le triangle amoureux entre les flics et Miss First Lady qui commençait à sérieusement mettre tout le monde en danger. Dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ce genre de petit drame sentimental et stupide n'avait pas uniquement un impact sur la quantité de ragots que d'oisives bonnes femmes au foyer pouvaient s'échanger au téléphone ou autour d'un verre de vin sucré pour gonzesse. Non, ça pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur leur survie en tant que groupe, et donc sur leur survie tout court. Et ça, même si tout le monde avait tendance à le prendre pour un simplet illettré, Daryl en était bien conscient. Chaque discussion pour prendre une décision tournait au rapport de force, au combat de coq entre Rick et Shane, à un concours puéril pour savoir qui avait la plus grosse queue. Ce n'était plus seulement saoulant, c'était aussi, et même surtout, dangereux.

Mais ce qui préoccupait Daryl à cet instant précis, ce n'était pas tous les coups-bas ni tous les actes de violence que Shane était prêt à commettre pour éliminer son rival; non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le comportement de Carol depuis que sa gamine était morte. Bien sûr, c'était normal qu'elle ne soit pas dans son assiette, qu'elle soit triste, qu'elle ait du mal à digérer tout ça, même le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas sentie d'attaque pour assister à l'enterrement, il pouvait le comprendre. Mais il y avait quand même quelque chose d'étrange dans son attitude, un truc pas normal qui le chiffonnait sans qu'il ne parvienne à mettre exactement le doigt dessus. Daryl n'était pas le spécialiste des émotions et des sentiments, loin de là, enfin pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de _ses_ émotions et de _ses_ sentiments, mais quand ça concernait les autres, il était bien plus observateur qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Et il avait longuement observé Carol ces jours-ci, encore quelques instants auparavant, dans la cuisine, il y avait eu quelque chose que Daryl avait instinctivement, sans trop bien savoir pourquoi, qualifié d'étrange dans son regard, autre chose que du regret, de la tristesse ou de la colère, quelque chose qu'on ne s'attendait pas à trouver dans le regard d'une mère endeuillée. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire là, oui, mais quoi ? Alors que Dale, déçu, fâché, résigné, quittait la pièce et que la réunion, qui n'avait servi qu'à confirmer ce que tout le monde savait déjà, touchait visiblement à sa fin, Daryl se dit que, de toute façon, l'attitude de Carol n'était pas son problème, ne constituait pas de menace pour sa sécurité, et qu'il ferait bien de se mêler de ses affaires à lui. Il ne s'en porterait que mieux.

Sans même que Carol ne s'en rende compte, le groupe s'était progressivement dispersé dans une ambiance morose. Elle ne savait pas quelle décision avait été prise, elle n'avait pas écouté. Inattentive, seul un bourdonnement sourd était parvenu jusqu'à ses oreilles frustrées, excédées par ces gens qui ne faisaient que parler vainement de choses qu'elle jugeait futiles. Et, avec distance, Carol les regardait tous s'éloigner bien inutilement, tels des automates formatés pour effectuer des tâches absurdes. De là où elle se trouvait, bien bien loin de la ferme d'Hershel, à des lieues du monde des vivants, dans le seul endroit où Sophia existait encore, le seul endroit habitable pour Carol qui était si sûre que Sophia existait encore, de là, elle pouvait voir le groupe errer, rôder sur les terres d'Hershel, comme des âmes sans repos, tourmentées et qui recherchaient désespérément, sans jamais y parvenir, à atteindre la paix et la félicité dans ces limbes tristes, éclairés d'une lueur lunaire.

Les observant ainsi, Carol réalisait peu à peu et avec effroi que sa propre indolence la rendait aussi condamnable que les autres membres du groupe. Qu'avait-elle fait pour sa fille pendant toutes ces années pour la protéger des colères de son père ? Qu'avait-elle fait ces derniers jours pour tenter de la retrouver ? Rien. Elle s'était complètement reposée sur les autres, qui étaient bien plus capables qu'elle de toute façon, en particulier sur Daryl qui avait pris des risques insensés, et elle en avait ressenti une vive culpabilité. Mais maintenant, plus personne ne cherchait Sophia, plus personne ne pensait pouvoir encore la sauver du dédale boisé dans lequel elle s'était perdue, plus personne sauf Carol. Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur personne que sur elle-même. C'était à elle de retrouver sa fille à présent, personne d'autre ne le ferait à sa place. Carol prit donc la résolution de partir sans plus tarder et de ne revenir qu'avec Sophia lui tenant la main. C'en était fini d'être lâche, de se soumettre à la volonté des autres. Elle venait de prendre une décision importante, la plus courageuse qu'elle ait jamais prise. Mais elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de mettre sa détermination nouvelle à l'épreuve, car le cri agonisant de Dale qui retentit dans la nuit changea complètement le cours des choses et précipita les événements terribles qui allaient s'enchainer le jour suivant.


	4. Dans le coeur de l'hiver 3

Première partie:

Dans le cœur de l'hiver

Chapitre 3

Quand j'avais eu l'opportunité de rejoindre l'équipe du Professeur quelques années plus tôt, je l'avais pressenti comme un fabuleux tremplin pour ma carrière que je soupçonnais déjà brillante. Le Professeur était une femme imposante, au visage chevalin et au caractère bien trempé. Elle dirigeait ses assistants d'une main de fer, farouchement déterminée à accomplir son destin et à gagner la course au Nobel, le but de toute une vie de recherches. Travailler sous la direction d'une des expertes en ingénierie biomédicale les plus brillantes au monde devait permettre à ma vie professionnelle de prendre définitivement son envol. C'était mon plan, c'était ce que j'avais prévu.

Et les choses s'étaient déroulées exactement comme je l'imaginais, jusqu'à ce que, bien sûr, le cours des événements déraille. Je crois que je me rappellerai toujours la démarche presque imperceptiblement nerveuse et les gestes un peu mal assurés du Professeur lorsqu'elle était entrée au laboratoire ce matin-là, elle qui était d'ordinaire si maitresse d'elle-même et de ses attitudes autoritaires. Avec le recul, je me demande si elle n'avait pas presque balbutié en donnant ses directives à son équipe de chercheurs. On arrête tout. Nouveau projet. Une urgence. Ordre du gouvernement. Et les cadavres s'étaient alignés. Et les autopsies s'étaient succédé. Et les analyses s'étaient enchainées.

Le Professeur qui n'avait jamais été très loquace, à part pour donner quelques ordres, s'était emmurée dans un silence laborieux. Elle ne quittait pratiquement plus le laboratoire, travaillant jour et nuit sur cette maladie étrange, inouïe. Les zones de quarantaine se multipliaient et des rapports de nouveaux cas nous sont très vite arrivés par centaines. Il n'avait fallu qu'une semaine ou deux pour que les scientifiques du monde entier se penchent sur cette maladie inconnue, incompréhensible, qui s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre et qui sommeille vraisemblablement en chacun de nous à présent, attendant le déclencheur adéquat pour sortir de sa forme dormante. Mais ça, nous ne l'avons compris que très tard.

Peu à peu, mes collègues ont cessé de venir au labo pour rester auprès de leur famille et tenter de fuir je ne sais où. La plupart d'entre eux ont sans doute développé la maladie et sont allés grossir le nombre de ceux que nous avions surnommé les infectés, avant de nous rendre compte que nous l'étions tous. Moi, il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit de rejoindre ce qui reste de ma famille qui vit à l'étranger et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en fonder une ici, trop occupé par mes études, ma carrière, mes ambitions. Alors, le Professeur et moi, nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls. Je voudrais tant pouvoir dire que si nous nous sommes battus jusqu'au bout c'était par altruisme, mais ce serait un mensonge.

Je me souviens encore de mon arrivée au laboratoire ce jour-là. Il m'avait fallu un temps fou pour parvenir au grand bâtiment gris et morne qui l'abrite et qui était encerclé et minutieusement gardé depuis quelques jours par de nombreux soldats. Les routes étaient embouteillées de voitures si chargées que les pare-chocs en raclaient presque le macadam. En passant devant le parking d'un grand supermarché, j'ai vu des gens se battre autour de caddies remplis, la scène n'était pas neuve et se répétait partout avec d'infimes variations. Un grand groupe nerveux était attroupé autour du commissariat de police, quémandant de l'aide, exigeant des réponses. Mais les seules personnes qui apportaient des réponses étaient celles qui, dans la rue, sur les places, recrutaient pour diverses sectes, clamant mélodramatiquement que la fin du monde était proche, mais qu'elles détenaient la clé du salut de nos âmes.

Quand je suis entré, après m'être changé et avoir satisfait au protocole sanitaire, j'ai cherché des yeux Masson et Adamski. C'étaient les deux seuls qui venaient encore bosser, en plus du Professeur et moi. Masson travaillait généralement en équipe avec moi, sur la maladie elle-même. Adamski, quant à lui, étudiait plutôt les infectés eux-mêmes. La voix froide du boss s'était élevée de derrière un grand paravent noir. « Venez ici, Jeune Homme. Nous allons travailler en duo à partir de maintenant. »

 _Jeune Homme_ … Jeune Homme et Jeune Fille, c'était comme ça qu'elle appelait tous ses chercheurs. Je me demande même si elle connaissait nos noms et si, dans sa tête, elle nous avait numérotés pour nous distinguer; Jeune Homme Numéro Un, Jeune Homme Numéro Deux…

« J'ai eu une conversation cette nuit avec l'une des équipes du CEPCM et nous avons pu écarter l'une des hypothèses que nous avions formulées avant-hier », reprit-elle en farfouillant dans un tas de papiers.

Nous travaillions alors en étroite collaboration avec les différents Centres de Contrôle des Maladies du pays, ainsi qu'avec le Centre Européen de Prévention et Contrôle des Maladies, basé à Stockholm. Les communications jugées prioritaires étaient encore relativement bonnes à cette époque-là.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez travailler sur ces échantillons-là », et elle fit négligemment un petit geste du bras vers une grande table métallique. « J'ai rédigé une note à votre attention. Commencez par la lire », ordonna-t-elle en me tendant quelques feuillets tenus ensemble par une attache trombone. « Ce soir, quand vous rentrerez chez vous, faites vos valises. A partir de demain, nous logerons ici, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre en trajets aussi inutiles qu'interminables. » Elle jeta un œil agacé à l'horloge murale. J'avais plus de deux heures de retard. « J'ai fait venir du personnel pour nous préparer des lits. »

A l'intonation de sa voix, je savais que la conversation était terminée. Je n'avais plus qu'à prendre sa note, me diriger vers la grande table qui m'était désignée et articuler un « oui, Professeur » soumis.

Sur un fond sonore de gémissements plaintifs provenant des étages inférieurs, je m'étais mis à lire la note et les nouvelles voies géniales que celle-ci traçait. Le labo avait bien changé en quelques semaines à peine, plus mort que vivant maintenant. Le bâtiment était partiellement enterré dans le sol. Seul le département administratif se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée et au premier étage. Tout le reste, dont le laboratoire où j'officiais, était dans les différents sous-sols. Passer mes journées à l'abri de la lumière du jour ne m'avait jamais dérangé. Et travailler sous le sol, loin de me rendre claustrophobique, me plaisait, me donnait l'impression d'être dans un petit cocon chaud et rassurant.

Et encore à ce moment-là, enfin avant cette journée-là, je me sentais bien dans mon petit labo, protégé de la folie du monde. On n'entendait rien du vacarme de la surface, des clameurs de la foule mécontente et terrorisée, des coups de feu qui résonnaient à intervalles de plus en plus réduits au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Oui, les sous-sols étaient une sorte d'oasis paisible, de citadelle sûre et bien gardée par des couches de béton, des types armés jusqu'aux dents, des portes blindées. J'allais peu à peu adopter de nouvelles routines avec le Professeur, me donnant une sensation de normalité. Ascenseur, boulot, dodo. Ici en bas, tout allait relativement bien, tout était presque comme avant, malgré l'ambiance sensiblement plus lugubre, malgré la présence militaire renforcée, malgré ce très antipathique Colonel qui fourrait de plus en plus son gros nez dans nos affaires et que l'apparence physique m'avait poussé à surnommer pour moi-même « Colonel Adipeux », malgré que l'on percevait quelquefois les feulements sinistres des spécimens d'infectés qui étaient gardés à l'étage sous le nôtre, un peu plus profondément enfouis dans les entrailles de la Terre.

Les expériences qu'Adamski avait faites sur eux portaient sur les réactions sensorielles des infectés. Il avait ainsi découvert que les deux sens généralement les plus développés chez l'homme, la vue et l'ouïe, paraissaient peu affectés. Les malades semblaient voir légèrement moins bien de jour et légèrement mieux de nuit qu'un être humain sain. Ils avaient également l'ouïe un peu plus fine.

Ces différences n'étaient toutefois pas réellement significatives. Les changements les plus spectaculaires chez les infectés concernaient le toucher et l'odorat. Les malades observés avaient l'air d'ignorer la plupart des odeurs, mais réagissaient vivement à celle du sang, d'origine aussi bien humaine qu'animale, qu'ils détectaient d'assez loin. Mais un homme n'avait pas besoin de saigner pour être considéré comme une proie par les infectés. L'identification se faisait également visuellement. Par contre, cette identification oculaire pouvait être évitée par un moyen assez simple, s'imbiber du parfum qui émanait des infectés qui confondaient alors leur proie avec l'un de leurs congénères.

Mais le plus incroyable était que les malades perdaient totalement leur sens du toucher. Rien ne semblait plus les affecter à ce niveau-là, ni le chaud ni le froid, ni les caresses ni les coups, rien. Ils ne réagissaient à aucune stimulation de ce type. Leurs terminaisons nerveuses n'étaient pourtant pas nécrosées. Les infectés étaient par exemple capable de se mouvoir, même si leurs fonctions motrices étaient grandement diminuées. D'après les nombreux tests que nos équipes avaient effectués, nous étions en mesure d'affirmer que le système nerveux des infectés envoyait toujours bel et bien des informations vers leur cerveau. Toutes ces expériences nous avaient permis de mieux comprendre le fonctionnement de la maladie, mais ce n'était hélas qu'une petite pièce d'un puzzle gigantesque. Nous étions très loin d'avoir résolu l'énigme et d'être en mesure de proposer un traitement, ne serait-ce que palliatif.

Heureusement, contrairement à Adamski, je ne travaillais pas sur les malades, mais sur la maladie elle-même. Les gens malades, les souffreteux, ne m'avaient jamais inspiré qu'un profond dégout et j'avais horreur de les toucher et de les manipuler. Par contre les maladies, les virus en particulier, j'adorais ça. Ces petites choses fascinantes étaient très intelligentes. Comprendre leur comportement constituait une énigme que j'estimais à ma hauteur. C'était tout de même un défi intellectuel plus passionnant et intéressant que trouver la meilleure formulation pour annoncer à un pauvre type qu'il est atteint d'une maladie incurable.

Sous la houlette de la note laissée par le Professeur qui était partie s'affairer dans une autre pièce, je m'étais donc consciencieusement mis au travail. Malgré le vide autour de moi, malgré l'absence de tous mes collègues, le laboratoire était loin d'être calme et silencieux. Il y avait les gémissements intermittents des infectés de l'étage du dessous, bien sûr. On ne les percevait que lorsque quelqu'un ouvrait la porte de la cage d'escaliers. Et comme, à ma connaissance, le Professeur était la seule à systématiquement emprunter les escaliers, leurs plaintes ne se faisaient entendre que rarement. Mais c'était suffisant pour apporter à l'atmosphère surréelle du laboratoire désolé une tonalité un peu sinistre.

Ce qui était toutefois le plus dérangeant, c'était le bruit beaucoup plus régulier du martellement des bottes contre les grandes dalles du couloir. C'était absolument horripilant et ça me déconcentrait vraiment. Il allait falloir que j'en parle au professeur pour qu'elle exige que cela cesse. Mais quand j'ai revu le Professeur un peu plus tard ce jour-là, j'ai bien vu à son visage fermé et à ses fines lèvres pincées que ce n'était pas du tout le moment.

« Où en êtes-vous, Jeune Homme ? Vous progressez, j'espère ? » a-t-elle demandé sèchement, sans même un regard pour moi. Quand elle m'a dépassé vivement pour entrer dans les sas de désinfection qui menaient à une pièce stérile, j'ai compris à mon grand soulagement que la question était purement rhétorique. Je n'en étais nulle part et je ne faisais aucun progrès significatif. La légère tension que je sentais chez le Professeur me rendait extrêmement nerveux.

Le claquement continu des bottes dans le couloir ajoutait encore à mon état de stress. En plus de cela, depuis le début de l'après-midi, Colonel Adipeux avait commencé à pousser régulièrement sa grosse tête chauve et suante dans le laboratoire. Pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Pour demander si je n'avais pas vu le Professeur. Pour me faire savoir que si le Professeur et moi avions besoin de quoi que ce soit, il était à notre service. Quelle sollicitude ! Tout irait beaucoup mieux si j'avais un peu la paix. J'ai essayé de le lui faire comprendre grâce à quelques réponses marmonnées, laconiques, mais polies. Malheureusement, ma mauvaise humeur ne semblait pas du tout être rédhibitoire aux yeux du militaire.

Tout cela rendait l'atmosphère un peu plus pesante qu'à l'accoutumée. Une sensation bizarre, étrange s'était emparée de moi au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait. Mais j'avais du mal à déterminer ce que c'était précisément. Juste une drôle de sensation, voilà. C'était ça, une drôle de sensation. Je travaillais très mal, je me sentais maladroit comme un étudiant au-dessus de l'épaule duquel serait penché un professeur particulièrement sévère. Même lorsque j'étais complètement seul quelque chose semblait devoir me déranger. Exactement comme si une tête invisible et critique, non pas critique, malveillante peut-être, venait observer chacun de mes gestes et qu'elle allait bientôt me sermonner rudement pour mes piètres performances. Oui, voilà, c'était vraiment ça. J'avais le désagréable sentiment d'être épié.

* * *


	5. Dans le coeur de l'hiver 4

Première partie:

Dans le cœur de l'hiver

Chapitre 4

La journée du lendemain passa comme dans un rêve éveillé pour Carol qui avait l'impression d'être encerclée d'une espèce de brume, comme emmitouflée dans un nuage épais qui la protégeait des chocs des événements tout en la détachant, en la distanciant confortablement de ceux-ci. Elle avait assisté aux funérailles de Dale sans y être réellement présente, sans véritablement écouter le panégyrique prononcé en son honneur, sans ressentir les derniers reliquats de chaleur de la fin de l'automne, sans vraiment voir les mines tristes et endolories, les larmes versées en la mémoire d'un patriarche. Le groupe était tout à sa douleur, à ses remords, à sa culpabilité. Carol était donc passée plus ou moins inaperçue, tout comme son regard vide et ses gestes d'automate.

L'assemblée endeuillée s'était ensuite dispersée comme la cendre et chacun était retourné vaquer à ses occupations, comme si Dale n'avait jamais même existé. Certains étaient partis nettoyer la périphérie de la propriété d'Hershel des quelques zombies qui y erraient, dans l'espoir sans doute que la tragédie de la veille ne se reproduise plus. D'autres s'étaient mis à apprêter la ferme pour l'hiver, à barricader la maison, condamnant les fenêtres en y clouant des planches de bois, à entasser des provisions dans les placards. Carol s'était automatiquement retrouvée dans ce second groupe, imitant aveuglément les actions des autres, agissant comme un robot. La vacuité de ses yeux lui attira quelques expressions concernées de la part de ses compagnons, mais Carol, perdue dans ses pensées comme Sophia dans la forêt, ne remarqua rien.

Elle finalisait intérieurement son projet, mais, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de passer rationnellement son plan en revue, elle y constatait de nombreuses failles. Elle ne savait pas monter à cheval comme Daryl, il faudrait que son expédition dans les bois se fasse à pied. Carol couvrirait ainsi beaucoup moins de terrain, ce qui allongerait grandement la durée de ses recherches, et cela augmenterait dramatiquement les chances de faire une funeste rencontre; rencontre d'autant plus dangereuse qu'elle était incapable de manier une arme à feu ou une arbalète. Elle ne pourrait se défendre qu'avec une arme blanche ou une arme de fortune, ce qui supposait un combat rapproché très risqué, surtout pour quelqu'un de sa stature physique.

Plus Carol y réfléchissait, plus elle se rendait compte que la mission qu'elle s'était donnée serait extrêmement difficile, sinon impossible, à accomplir. La main sur une conserve de haricots, elle secoua la tête, un peu comme pour chasser ses noires pensées, se dégager de son pessimisme. Elle se cherchait des excuses pour être lâche, voilà ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre de retomber dans ses vieux travers, la vie de sa fille en dépendait. Mais à quoi bon se jeter la tête la première dans la gueule pourrissante des rôdeurs ? En quoi serait-elle utile à Sophia si elle périssait dans la forêt ? Quand sa fille retrouverait sa place dans le giron du groupe, elle aurait besoin de sa mère, bien vivante, pour panser ses blessures, calmer ses terreurs nocturnes, apaiser ses cauchemars, sécher ses larmes. Donc, non, Carol ne pouvait pas partir à l'aventure, au petit bonheur la chance, il lui fallait un plan qui tienne la route, qui lui permette de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour ressortir de ces grands bois sombres, main dans la main avec sa Sophia, toutes les deux complètement vivantes. Ce n'était pas être pleutre, c'était être sensé. La témérité écervelée n'apporterait rien de bon à personne.

D'un autre côté, à chaque minute qui passait sa toute petite avait de plus en plus de risques de mourir de faim, de froid, pire, de se faire dévorer par ces Cerbères errants, aux canines longues, qui rôdaient sans répit entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts et qui empêchaient ceux qu'ils croquaient d'aller reposer aux enfers. Cette pensée était atroce, abominable, insupportable. Carol en tremblait intérieurement. Une boule douloureuse se formait dans son ventre. Non, ce n'était pas une boule, c'était plutôt comme si on avait creusé un trou au plus profond de ses entrailles et qu'on l'avait rempli d'air froid, glacial, ou même de vide. Oui, Carol était remplie de vide. Elle se sentait comme éviscérée, son corps, juste une carcasse, une boite protégeant le néant; elle se sentait si vide qu'elle en avait mal partout, jusque dans ses os creux, dans ses doigts inertes, dans ses pupilles lointaines, dans sa tête nébuleuse, dans son cœur rongé comme du gruyère, dans son ventre étripé d'où sa Sophia lui avait été arrachée.

Au diable, la prudence ! Hors de question que Carol reste là une minute de plus à prétendre que tout allait bien. Elle se leva d'un bond, provoquant un grand sursaut chez Lori qui rangeait quelques denrées non périssables que Glenn et Maggie avaient pillées au village voisin. Lori lança un regard aussi interrogateur que tracassé en direction de Carol. Cela eut le don d'agacer cette dernière au plus haut point. Elle en avait assez de la pitié, de la compassion et de l'inquiétude de Lori. Elle en avait assez de la pitié, de la compassion et de l'inquiétude de tout le monde. Ils la regardaient tous comme si elle était devenue folle, comme si elle se comportait de manière irrationnelle. Mais Carol était rationnelle, très rationnelle !

« Ça va ? » demanda Lori, avec une sollicitude qui, aux oreilles de Carol, suintait l'hypocrisie et la condescendance. Carol n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de répliquer puisque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en trombe, laissant apparaître un T-Dog passablement essoufflé.

« Randall… y' s'est fait la malle… Il a mis Shane K.O.… et il s'est barré », haleta-t-il, la main droite sur la poignée de la porte et l'autre sur son genou gauche, alors que son buste était penché vers l'avant.

Après que Rick, Shane, Glenn et Daryl se soient lancés à la poursuite de Randall, une longue attente angoissante avait commencé, alimentant les pires scénarios de Carol. Et si Randall trouvait Sophia ? Et s'il la ramenait à son groupe d'êtres ignobles et malfaisants ? Et s'il lui faisait subir des tortures affreuses auxquelles Carol n'osait même pas songer ? Et s'il accomplissait les noirs desseins qu'Ed avait forgés à l'encontre de sa propre fille ainsi que le soupçonnait Carol ? Les autres femmes demeurées là avec elle semblaient entretenir les mêmes inquiétudes terribles. La peur déformait les traits de chacun. Ils avaient enfin tous retrouvé leur bon sens et tremblaient en chœur pour le sort de Sophia. Maintenant que les quatre hommes battaient la forêt, ils allaient enfin pouvoir retrouver sa fillette perdue.

Ce fut alors qu'un coup de feu retentit, déchirant le silence anxieux dans lequel la pièce était plongée. Ils se dévisagèrent tous sans que nul n'ose formuler à voix haute les hypothèses horribles que leurs cerveaux en ébullition échafaudaient. Et les théories, toutes plus tragiques les unes que les autres, allaient bon train dans le chef d'une Carol terrorisée, pétrifiée d'effroi. Venait-on d'abattre Sophia ? Ou avait-on abrégé ses souffrances ? Ou Daryl venait-il de périr tandis qu'il tentait de lui ramener sa fille, enlevée à présent par son ravisseur libidineux ? Sophia devenue la sabine d'un monde dépeuplé et primitif.

Toute à ses dramatiques pensées, Carol sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et son cœur bondit jusqu'à éclairer ses yeux du fol espoir de voir Sophia débouler dans la pièce, escortée par ses sauveurs, mais il sombra à nouveau, à en éteindre son regard, lorsque Carol vit Glenn et Daryl aux visages fermés pénétrer dans le salon. Ils avaient trouvé le corps sans vie de Randall, seul, sans Sophia et le reste n'était que bavardage inutile. Mais, non, pas inutile, car Randall n'était pas mort par balle et l'origine du coup de feu était toujours inconnue, et son issue surtout. Toutes les spéculations de Carol ne tombaient pas à l'eau, et c'était loin d'être rassurant, finalement. Quelqu'un était-il blessé ? Quelqu'un avait-il succombé à ce coup tiré ? Et qui ? Mon Dieu, qui ? Pas Sophia, pas Sophia. Cela ne se pouvait.

Les gens autour de Carol, décidés à lever le mystère de la détonation qu'ils avaient entendue, commencèrent à s'agiter, se dirigeant vers le porche à l'avant de la ferme. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils les aperçurent, qu'ils entendirent leurs plaintes sinistres, qu'ils virent se découper dans l'horizon obscur les silhouettes affamées d'une horde gigantesque de créatures errantes. Dans la panique, dans la confusion, Sophia ne fut plus la seule enfant manquant à l'appel. Carl avait disparu lui aussi. Lori partageait maintenant les affres d'une Carol qui se voulait rassurante. On retrouverait Carl, et Sophia aussi. Il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, et Sophia non plus. Il était sans doute avec Rick, tout comme Sophia. Lori ne devait pas s'élancer au-devant du danger. Carl aurait besoin de la protection et la présence maternelles lorsqu'il rentrerait au bercail, et Sophia également. Elles se devaient d'être calmes et concentrées, prêtes à accueillir le retour du jeune garçon, et celui de la fillette.

Après avoir en vain fouillé la maison de fond en comble pour retrouver le fils de Lori, les deux mères catastrophées découvrirent pleinement le spectacle qui se déroulait au-dehors. Les terres nourricières d'Hershel s'étaient métamorphosées pour devenir le théâtre d'une scène sanglante comme personne n'en avait jamais vue depuis les débuts de l'apocalypse. Le groupe entier avait été propulsé, en l'espace de quelques instants seulement, dans la géhenne où régnaient déjà sans partage les corps sans âme d'une véritable armée de zombies.

Leur havre était véritablement perdu. Ils furent contraints d'abandonner une citadelle qui ne résisterait pas au siège d'une telle force hostile, infatigable, numériquement bien trop supérieure. Dans le chaos de leur fuite, Carol fut séparée des autres qui se précipitaient déjà dans les différents véhicules. Elle courait en tous sens, zigzagant, serpentant entre les corps décrépis, tentant d'esquiver les bras morts qui essayaient de la happer, de l'attirer furieusement dans une étreinte mortelle. Elle fut hélas bientôt acculée, dans l'impossibilité de poursuivre sa fuite, obligée de faire face, armée seulement d'un long bâton de bois qu'elle venait de ramasser. Avec toute son énergie, toutes ses forces, en criant sa rage, en appelant à l'aide, en s'accrochant à sa foi en un Dieu juste et bon, en sa fille qui allait revenir et qui aurait besoin d'elle, en réprimant toutes les pensées hérétiques qui menaçaient de l'envahir comme les rôdeurs envahissaient la ferme, elle se mit à agiter aveuglément son arme devant elle, à frapper au hasard, repoussant la menace sans vraiment l'éliminer.

L'aide lui parvint d'abord grâce à Andrea qui avait bondi hors d'une voiture pour lui prêter main forte et lui offrir le répit nécessaire pour continuer à fuir. La jeune femme blonde disparut toutefois bien vite du champ de vision de Carol qui, manquant rapidement de vitalité pour reprendre la course, poursuivait son errance d'un pas de plus en plus chancelant, faisant de grands gestes aussi imprécis qu'inutiles avec le morceau de bois qu'elle serrait des deux mains. Elle tournait en rond, pivotait sur elle-même, perdue dans cet immense champ de bataille plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit et dont le seul point de repère incandescent était la grange ravagée par les flammes. Carol s'égarait de plus en plus dans ce lacis de cadavres gisants ou ambulants. Ses appels au secours angoissés se perdaient, engloutis par les gémissements plaintifs de corps damnés qui ne parvenaient pas à trouver le repos. Seule la mort semblait vivre encore sur ces terres de désolation qui, la veille encore, leur avaient paru à tous être un refuge sûr et tranquille.

Un vrombissement s'éleva alors au-dessus des plaintes lugubres des zombies et Daryl, chevauchant la moto d'un frère disparu lui aussi, s'élança à la rencontre de Carol. Celle-ci se précipita vers son sauveur et, acceptant muettement son invitation, elle s'installa à califourchon derrière lui, sur la moto qui s'éloignait déjà de la plaine d'horreurs qu'était devenue la propriété d'Hershel.

Daryl sentait à peine derrière lui sa compagne de voyage qui bizarrement ne se cramponnait pas à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne semblait pas du tout effrayée par cette virée à vive allure en moto. Et Daryl trouvait cela vraiment étrange, dans la mesure où ce genre de comportement ne cadrait pas trop _a priori_ avec le caractère de Carol telle qu'il avait appris à la connaitre. Elle aurait dû être apeurée, lui serrer la taille à l'en étouffer. Mais non, elle avait l'air relativement à son aise là derrière, comme si elle était simplement assise sur une chaise de cuisine ou même sur un siège plus confortable encore, enfin comme si elle était assise ailleurs. C'était ça, ailleurs, Carol était ailleurs, complètement ailleurs, depuis des jours, ailleurs depuis la mort de la petite que Daryl n'était parvenu à sauver. C'était donc ça le truc louche qu'elle avait dans les yeux, dans les gestes, dans la voix. Carol était dans un autre monde, totalement déconnectée de la réalité.

Quelques instants plus tôt, Daryl l'avait vue tituber entre les cadavres, le visage hagard étrangement éclairé par les lointaines flammes qui s'élevaient de la grange jusqu'à en lécher le ciel noir. Cette grange dans laquelle la gamine avait erré, prisonnière, pendant Dieu seul sait combien de temps, était maintenant en train de se réduire en cendres; alors que Daryl, comme l'idiot qu'il était, avait passé tout ce temps à la chercher sans relâche dans la forêt. Super traqueur, chasseur hors pair, tu parles ! Il s'était véritablement vautré en beauté. Il avait échoué sur toute la ligne, avait été incapable de ramener Sophia. Et voilà que c'était la mère maintenant qui était partie, perdue, _ailleurs_. Peut-être pouvait-il essayer de ramener Carol ? Mais non ! Et pourquoi faire d'abord ? se remettre en position d'échec potentiel ? prendre le risque de se sentir aussi mal qu'il s'était senti lorsque Rick avait abattu la petite ? A quoi bon ? Le détachement actuel de Carol ne constituait pas un danger pour Daryl, ce n'était que s'il s'en mêlait que ça pouvait avoir des conséquences négatives pour lui.

Au plus profond de lui-même cependant, Daryl savait pertinemment que c'était bien trop tard, qu'il était de toute façon déjà mêlé aux affaires qui concernaient Carol et que le sort de celle-ci aurait d'une manière ou d'une autre des répercussions sur sa vie à lui. Il était déjà impliqué, bien trop impliqué, même s'il n'osait se l'avouer que lors de brefs éclairs de lucidité. Mais là maintenant, sur sa moto qui les emmenait loin de la ferme, Daryl était tellement submergé par tous les événements de la nuit, à commencer par la réanimation d'un Randall sans morsure, qu'il avait décidé d'enterrer toute cette histoire avec Carol aussi profondément que possible. Il lui faudrait revenir là-dessus, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais ça attendrait. Pour le moment, Daryl avait besoin de croire encore un peu plus longtemps que Carol n'était absolument pas son problème et que sa capacité à ramener cette femme de l'endroit où elle s'était perdue n'influerait pas du tout sur son bien-être à lui.

Alors qu'ils roulaient sur le chemin de terre qui allait les conduire vers l'autoroute, Carol ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'encore une fois elle s'était retrouvée sans défense, dans une situation bien précaire. Sans Daryl pour voler à son secours, une fois de plus, elle aurait sans doute péri là-bas, à la ferme, et elle serait peut-être revenue errer sans relâche, sans trouver la paix éternelle, sans avoir jamais revu Sophia. Ça faisait trop longtemps à présent qu'elle se disait qu'elle allait cesser de dépendre des autres, qu'elle allait apprendre à se débrouiller, à survivre seule, mais Carol, peureuse, procrastinait, remettait toujours ses bonnes résolutions au lendemain. Et elle se rendait compte, avec de plus en plus d'acuité, que le lendemain n'existait peut-être pas. Si elle voulait conquérir la force et les moyens de récupérer sa fille, c'était maintenant qu'il lui fallait actualiser ses projets. Mais le bruit de la moto et du vent qui sifflait dans ses oreilles était une nouvelle excellente excuse pour postposer, juste de quelques instants, le moment où elle demanderait à Daryl de lui apprendre à se défendre contre les rôdeurs et à pister les enfants dans la forêt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un tout grand merci au lecteur mystère qui m'a donné un "kudos". Ca a rempli mon petit coeur de joie et d'allégresse!


	6. Dans le coeur de l'hiver 5

Première partie:

Dans le cœur de l'hiver

Chapitre 5

Je suis donc revenu le lendemain, transportant tant bien que mal mes deux énormes valises, je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais devoir rester après tout. Les militaires à l'entrée m'avaient arrêté à trois reprises, examinant mes documents d'identification et mes accréditations encore et encore avec suspicion. La plupart du corps armé s'occupait de repousser la foule au bord du soulèvement, amassée là devant le portail. Au moment où je traversais le deuxième cordon de sécurité, une émeute a véritablement éclaté. Un type au visage masqué d'un bandana sombre a jeté un petit explosif fait maison à travers le grillage derrière lequel la population était retenue. Quelqu'un a hurlé : « Il est malade ! Il est malade ! Il est infecté ! » Un mouvement de panique s'en est immédiatement suivi. En quelques secondes à peine tout a dégénéré, c'était la cohue. Des fumigènes ont été lancés. Et quand la brume s'est un peu dissipée, la foule rageuse a essayé de forcer le passage. Les soldats en place ont répondu implacablement par des salves de tir.

J'ai observé toute la scène qui n'a duré que quelques secondes d'un air un peu hébété. C'est véritablement à ce moment-là, dans mon esprit, que tout a basculé, que j'ai commencé vaguement à comprendre la gravité de la situation. Des scènes comme ça, j'en avais déjà vues à la télé, aux infos. Quand on voit ça à moitié avachi dans son divan avec les pieds sur la table basse, on se dit déjà que ça fiche les jetons. Mais en vrai… en vrai… En fait, en vrai, on ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe, rien du tout. Il faut quelques heures pour que le franc tombe, pour qu'on se dise que c'est vraiment arrivé, que, non, c'était pas juste un mauvais rêve… Et c'est seulement aujourd'hui que j'analyse cet épisode comme la scène-déclic pour moi.

Je me suis d'ailleurs dépêché de rejoindre le cocon rassurant des sous-sols pour échapper à tout ça. Un grand type baraqué en tenue militaire m'a laconiquement accueilli lorsque je suis sorti de l'ascenseur. Aussi chaleureux qu'une morgue, il m'a escorté sans un mot jusqu'à la petite chambre impersonnelle qui m'avait été attribuée. Je me suis contenté d'y déposer mes bagages sans les défaire, puis je suis retourné dans le long couloir étroit pour me diriger vers le laboratoire. Soldat Sourire m'a emboité le pas. « Vous n'avez pas à vous déranger, vous savez. Je connais le chemin… » l'ai-je informé.

« Ce sont les ordres », a-t-il répondu d'une voix machinale, comme un mécanisme bien huilé.

« Les ordres de qui ? » ai-je demandé, surpris. Depuis quand avait-on besoin d'une escorte dans un espace aussi protégé que celui-ci ?

« Ce sont les ordres », a-t-il simplement répété d'un air buté. _D'accord… On va pouvoir avoir des conversations ultra passionnantes avec Soldat Sourire, on dirait…_ J'ai donc laissé tomber, me doutant bien que je n'allais rien en tirer de plus.

Une fois au labo, j'ai retrouvé mon espace de travail de la veille. J'ai pris la note du Professeur, que j'avais légèrement augmentée de mes propres observations, pour la parcourir et me remettre le tout encore un peu plus en mémoire avant d'attaquer le boulot. Les quelques pages A4 étaient noircies recto-verso. Mais quelqu'un avait de toute évidence fait tomber le tas de feuilles et l'avait ramassé sans faire attention car une page avait la face verso vers le haut. C'était le genre de détail qui avait le don de m'agacer et de me mettre de sale humeur dès le début de la journée.

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me mettre au travail que le Professeur est arrivée pour me prier autoritairement de la suivre. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la salle d'imagerie dans laquelle nous avions déjà usés nos yeux à examiner minutieusement de nombreux scanners, à visionner _ad libitum_ les mêmes vidéos. Nous avions compris que le déclencheur, ce qui faisait sortir le virus de sa forme dormante, c'était la mort cérébrale du sujet. Le virus prenait alors possession des cellules mortes et les réanimait en les contaminant. Personne n'avait jamais assisté à un tel phénomène. Les individus infectés développaient alors un appétit insatiable pour la viande fraiche, de préférence humaine. Tant qu'on les nourrissait, ils mangeaient sans jamais sembler vouloir s'arrêter, mais, paradoxalement, ils avaient une telle résistance à la privation d'apport énergétique que l'équipe d'Adamski n'en avait pas tué un seul en les affamant.

Le plus extraordinaire, ce sur quoi le Professeur concentrait toute son énergie, c'était le poison létal concentré dans la salive des infectés. Ils tuaient ainsi leurs proies d'une simple morsure, un peu comme des serpents. Le Professeur travaillait pratiquement en solitaire là-dessus, tous les grands scientifiques du monde avec lesquels nous étions en contact semblaient se désintéresser totalement de cet aspect-là de la maladie. Les équipes des différents Centres de Contrôle des Maladies du pays avaient d'ailleurs refourgué l'analyse du poison aux jeunes chercheurs à qui l'on n'avait pas confié l'étude du sang, du cerveau ou des cellules nerveuses des individus contaminés.

Le Professeur est entrée dans la salle d'imagerie et s'est arrêtée à côté d'un énorme scanner en marche. « Venez par ici », m'a-t-elle ordonné d'une voix basse. Je détestais être tout près des scanners, les ondes qu'ils produisaient m'affectaient beaucoup et étaient la source de nombreuses migraines. J'ai néanmoins obtempéré. « Les communications sont de plus en plus mauvaises, mais j'ai quand même pu discuter hier soir, après votre départ, avec le professeur Bernard. Nous avons échangé quelques idées au sujet de la note que j'avais rédigée pour vous hier et quelques-unes de ses suggestions ont fait écho à l'une ou l'autre de mes découvertes récentes au sujet du venin des malades. J'ai écrit une nouvelle note à votre usage pour réorienter un peu vos recherches. » C'était donc sans doute elle qui avait touché aux quelques feuillets sur ma table de travail. Elle m'a tendu deux pages. Je les ai prises et je me suis apprêté à quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle m'a rappelé.

« Lisez-les ici, puis rendez-les-moi. » J'ai obéi sans mot dire à cet ordre saugrenu. Si elle voulait les conserver, pourquoi n'en faisait-elle pas une copie pour moi ? Je suis ensuite retourné à mon poste la tête pleine de nouvelles idées et de nouvelles possibilités.

L'ambiance était sensiblement la même que le jour précédent. Cette fois, Colonel Adipeux et Soldat Sourire se relayaient pour venir me déranger avec leurs amabilités. Le bruit de bottes aussi était plus fort que la veille. Il devait y avoir un régiment entier qui allait et venait dans les couloirs. J'essayais tant bien que mal de rester concentré sur ma tâche. Depuis la fin de la matinée, des éclats de voix réguliers avaient commencé à me parvenir, par-dessus le marché. Mais ces voix s'étouffaient toujours rapidement dans des chuchotements indistincts, de sorte que je ne savais absolument pas ce qui se tramait. Je détestais être tenu dans l'ignorance. C'était une chose qui m'énervait au plus haut point. Je me suis donc approché de la porte en catimini. Après tout, je serais bien plus capable de me focaliser sur mes recherches une fois que je saurais quel était ce cirque dans le couloir. J'ai collé mon oreille contre la porte pour entendre le mieux possible.

« …foutus téléphones… vice-président… à Langley… bande d'enculés… vais en haut… réception… »

Les voix étaient beaucoup plus loin de ma porte que je ne l'avais pensé. Je ne parvenais qu'à distinguer des bribes de phrases grommelées, par Colonel Adipeux on dirait. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me faire surprendre. J'en avais entendu assez pour émettre quelques hypothèses de toute façon.

Visiblement, il y avait un problème avec les communications téléphoniques. Peut-être la réception était-elle meilleure « en haut », à la surface ? Et que se passait-il avec le vice-président ? Était-ce le Vice-président des États-Unis dont il s'agissait ? Et quoi à Langley ? Si l'Agence avait découvert quelque chose, ne devrait-on pas mettre les équipes scientifiques au parfum ? Peut-être le professeur en savait-elle davantage ? Il faudrait lui poser la question, si j'osais et si elle semblait d'humeur à être interrogée. Ouais, peu probable en fait… C'était peut-être mieux d'attendre qu'elle m'en parle d'elle-même ? Oui, c'était mieux.

Alors que je pivotais pour retourner vers mon poste de travail, la porte s'est ouverte brusquement, heurtant un de mes talons. C'était Soldat Sourire qui me regardait suspicieusement. Merde ! J'ai rapidement ouvert l'armoire juste à côté pour en sortir un erlenmeyer et me donner un prétexte pour me trouver si près de la porte. Le militaire me dévisageait toujours intensément sans prononcer un seul mot.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? » ai-je demandé en essayant d'avoir l'air très sûr de moi. A la moue de Soldat Sourire, je me suis dit que c'était probablement un échec…

« Non, je viens juste vérifier si tout se passe bien… » a-t-il répondu, pincé. Et ses yeux voyageaient toujours entre mon visage, l'erlenmeyer et ma table de travail. Il ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression d'être super convaincu. Il était peut-être moins con qu'il n'en avait l'air.

« Ce sont les ordres, hein ? » ai-je tenté en blaguant. Il a rétorqué d'un regard noir, puis il est reparti en fermant la porte derrière lui. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement, heureux qu'il n'ait pas insisté. Le reste de la journée s'est déroulé sans autre anicroche. Encore bien, tout ça était déjà amplement suffisant pour moi.

C'était exténué que je suis retourné dans ma chambre ce soir-là. J'ai sorti mon nécessaire de toilette d'une de mes valises que je n'avais toujours pas le courage de défaire complètement. Après tout, la situation était temporaire, il n'était sans doute pas utile de tout sortir pour devoir tout ranger à nouveau dans quelques jours.

Après une bonne douche brulante et délassante, je me suis habillé de manière décontractée, projetant de lire quelques chapitres de mon polar avant d'aller dormir. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai entendu quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Soldat Sourire a été envoyé pour me border ou quoi ? Mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte d'un geste agacé, ce n'était pas Soldat Sourire qui m'attendait de l'autre côté, mais le Professeur qui regardait à la dérobée vers le fond du couloir, côté ascenseur.

« Je peux entrer ? » m'a-t-elle demandé. C'était une vraie question, pas un ordre. Et ça, c'était une première. Pour ajouter une couche au caractère inédit de la situation, elle avait l'air étrange, comme si elle était anxieuse ou quelque chose. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« Heu… oui… » ai-je balbutié, comme si on pouvait refuser quelque chose au Professeur. Et je me suis reculé pour la laisser pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle s'est assise raidement sur la chaise du bureau à droite de la garde-robe en laissant promener ses yeux froids dans toute la pièce. Je me suis soudain senti mal à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur. Et comme un petit écolier pris en faute par sa maitresse d'école, j'ai ressenti le besoin impérieux de me justifier. « Oui… mes valises… je ne les ai pas encore défaites. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être pas la peine… »

« Pas la peine ? » a-t-elle rétorqué, presque moqueuse. « Vous ne vous figurez tout de même pas que vous allez rentrer chez vous dans trois jours, Jeune Homme ? On est là jusqu'à la fin, maintenant. »

« Comment ça, _jusqu'à la fin_? Quelle fin ? Les émeutes vont finir par se calmer, non ? Maintenant que l'armée est déployée ? » Je me rendais bien compte que ma voix était mal assurée et légèrement empreinte de panique.

« Les zones de quarantaine prennent l'eau de partout. L'état d'alerte est global, mondial. Je n'ai jamais connu ça en trente ans de carrière. Non, Jeune Homme, les émeutes ne vont pas cesser bientôt. L'armée est complètement débordée. Et nous, nous allons rester ici jusqu'à la fin, quelle qu'elle soit. Vous imaginez bien que les militaires qui sont à l'intérieur du bâtiment ne sont pas là pour décorer », m'a-t-elle expliqué, comme si j'étais un petit enfant attardé. Et face à elle, j'étais véritablement un enfant attardé.

« Qui ? Colonel Adipeux et Soldat Sourire ? » lui ai-je demandé sans même réfléchir.

Elle a eu l'air perplexe pendant une fraction de seconde, puis ses lèvres se sont retroussées dans une ébauche de sourire. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre. Je n'avais jamais vu son visage prendre une telle expression. « Oui », a-t-elle confirmé. « Colonel Adipeux et Soldat Sourire. Et ce ne sont pas les deux seuls. Ils sont officiellement affectés à notre sécurité personnelle. »

« Officiellement ? C'est pas vraiment ça qu'ils font alors ? » ai-je fait stupidement.

« Bien sûr que non ! Réfléchissez donc un peu. La conception même du bâtiment suffit largement à assurer notre sécurité. » Elle avait dit ça en faisant un peu geste nerveux du bras et en baissant la voix, sans perdre son ton acide, comme si quelqu'un pouvait surprendre la conversation.

« Mais ils sont là pourquoi, alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas », a-t-elle admis. « Je ne peux formuler que des hypothèses pour l'instant. Mais soyez vigilant. Restez concentré non seulement sur votre travail, mais aussi sur ce qui se passe autour de vous. Prenez aussi peu de notes que possible. Elles doivent être succinctes, sans trop d'élaborations ou d'explications. Cantonnez-vous au jargon scientifique autant que vous le pouvez. » Elle s'était levée et lissait la jupe de son tailleur de la paume de ses mains.

« Vous voulez que nos notes soient illisibles pour les soldats ? » J'avais peur de comprendre ce que ça impliquait. Je me suis aussi posé à nouveau une question qui m'avait trotté dans la tête toute la journée : pourquoi m'avait-elle emmené le matin dans la salle d'imagerie juste pour me faire lire deux feuilles ? Et la réponse commençait à prendre forme peu à peu dans mon esprit. Elle avait voulu qu'on soit seuls, à l'abri des oreilles et des regards indiscrets. Peut-être avait-elle pensé que le ronronnement des machines couvrirait nos voix. Mais… mais, ces machines couvraient aussi autre chose, en quelque sorte, car les champs magnétiques qu'elles créent interféraient toujours avec de nombreux appareils électroniques, comme peut-être… peut-être des outils de communication… ou du matériel d'enregistrement… ou… ou un système de mise sur écoute…

Le Professeur s'est redressée complètement, le dos bien droit. Elle a pris son habituelle démarche coincée et autoritaire pour avancer jusqu'à la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle s'est retournée vers moi, baissant légèrement la tête pour me regarder droit les yeux. « Il est toujours préférable de se rendre indispensable, Jeune Homme. » Et elle a disparu, refermant tout doucement la porte derrière elle.

* * *


	7. Dans le coeur de l'hiver 6

Première partie:

Dans le cœur de l'hiver

Chapitre 6

Carol était debout, seule, dans un immense désert immobile de rocailles grises où ne soufflait même pas un vent léger qui pourrait déranger ses courts cheveux bruns. Des oiseaux au loin, qu'elle ne percevait pas, mais qu'elle pouvait tout de même identifier avec certitude comme étant des vautours, produisaient un écho sinistre qui déchirait l'air figé de la vaste plaine esseulée. Il ne faisait pas nuit, mais le ciel était épais, bas et sombre, prêt à écraser Carol de sa lourde chape noire. Celle-ci avisa un arbre agonisant dont les branches dépouillées de feuilles projetaient des ombres menaçantes sur les pierres mornes et désolées. Obéissant à un commandement que sa tête n'avait pas émis, les jambes de Carol se murent avec une lenteur processionnaire, la foulée courte et solennelle, sans la moindre hésitation ni la moindre peur, jusqu'à atteindre les racines tortueuses de l'arbre. Là, elle remarqua un long marais boueux et sinueux qui serpentait jusqu'à se perdre dans l'horizon lointain où les cieux de cendres se confondaient avec la roche grisâtre. Bientôt, d'un seul coup, comme par une malveillante magie, l'étendue fuligineuse d'eau visqueuse se creusa également en largeur de manière spectaculaire pour se transformer en une mer lisse et infinie.

Carol contemplait béatement, stupéfaite, ce paysage délaissé et sinistre que toute vie semblait avoir fui depuis longtemps, mais que Carol elle-même paraissait être incapable de quitter, malgré la peur inquiète qui commençait à s'insinuer en elle. Elle baissa la tête sur ses pieds dénudés pour vérifier que rien ne les entravait, pour chercher à comprendre ce qui la maintenait presque pétrifiée sur place, médusée, mais ses chaines semblaient être invisibles. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux pour les accrocher à la ligne imperceptible qui traçait vaporeusement la frontière entre ciel et mer, elle y distingua vaguement comme un radeau échoué ou une petite barque de fortune. La petite embarcation qui glissait lentement sur l'eau vaseuse vers le rivage se révélait progressivement, apparaissait comme en ombre chinoise derrière un délicat paravent de brouillard fin. Carol put ensuite discerner une petite silhouette, sans doute enfantine, qui se tenait debout dans la barque, flottant toujours sur l'onde calme et animée doucement par un vent imaginaire.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le minuscule bateau accosta à côté de Carol et que l'enfant qui y voyageait se retourna qu'elle constata avec un sursaut qu'il s'agissait de Sophia qui avait visiblement retrouvé par ses propres moyens le chemin jusqu'à sa mère désemparée. Alors que Carol voyait très nettement sa fille à présent, et c'était elle, aucun doute là-dessus, elle était absolument incapable de percevoir son visage, ses traits, son expression. Le visage de l'enfant était flou et partiellement masqué, du côté gauche, par un mince rideau de cheveux. Sophia tenait dans sa main droite un fruit, une grenade, qu'elle portait lentement à sa bouche et qu'elle dégustait avec délectation en poussant des petits cris de plaisir presque indécents.

Carol, stupéfaite, interdite, incapable de faire le moindre geste, de tendre la main vers sa fille, de l'enlacer chaleureusement dans ses bras, observait Sophia. Elle était la spectatrice contrainte de cette scène à laquelle elle ne pouvait prendre part, retenue par des entraves fictives. Subrepticement, la grenade disparut de la main de la petite fille tandis que se formait, au même moment, au sommet de sa chevelure, une couronne de coquelicots en boutons. Comme sur ces vidéos qui permettent de voir de manière accélérée un processus naturel si lent qu'il est habituellement imperceptible au regard humain, les boutons des fleurs de pavot commencèrent à s'épanouir sous l'œil éberlué de Carol, leurs grands pétales rouge cardinal se défroissant presque langoureusement. Mais les fleurs à peine écloses, à l'apogée de leur beauté et de leur maturité, se mirent à se faner face à une Carol impuissante qui semblait cependant s'affranchir peu à peu de son inertie.

Enfin libre de ses mouvements, Carol, un bras tendu devant elle, fit un pas pour s'approcher de sa fille alors que, progressivement, la partie droite du visage de Sophia gagnait en netteté et que s'y dévoilait la moitié d'un sourire. De sa main gauche qui paraissait vaguement fripée et tavelée, la fillette dégagea la mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait l'œil gauche et la plaça sagement derrière son oreille anormalement rougie au moment où Carol achevait de franchir la distance qui la séparait encore de son enfant. Juste avant qu'elle ne puisse serrer sa petite fille contre son cœur, la mère eut un brusque mouvement de recul en apercevant la joue gauche de Sophia très visiblement zombifiée, dessous la commissure pourrie de ses lèvres pendait, dessus son œil mort la fixait sinistrement.

Sans que Carol ne puisse l'empêcher, la putréfaction de la peau de Sophia commença à s'étendre à tout son visage, à tout son corps, très lentement, mais paradoxalement à vive allure en même temps. Son teint rosé était à présent à l'agonie, aussi mort que les coquelicots qui ceignaient son front. Ses lèvres n'esquissaient plus un demi sourire, mais se retroussaient férocement en laissant apparaitre une dentition jaunie d'entre laquelle une plainte affamée s'échappait déjà. La mâchoire d'une Sophia plus morte que vive claquait maintenant dangereusement vers Carol qui, prise de panique, amorçait sa retraite. Cette dernière se mit à courir sur le terrain rocailleux qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Et la plaine s'étirait tellement qu'il semblait à Carol qu'elle courait presque sur place. En jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle remarqua que non seulement Sophia la talonnait, mais que des zombies par centaines émergeaient de l'eau fangeuse. Créant en Carol un écho assourdissant, les rôdeurs gémissaient leur propre oraison funèbre en mémoire d'une vie qui ne leur appartenait plus. Bientôt ils furent sur elle, l'empoignant, la secouant, poussant des râles rauques, articulant son prénom même. Carol, Carol, Carol…

« Carol, Carol, réveille-toi, bordel ! » Ses paupières papillonnèrent jusqu'à discerner au-dessus d'elle la tête de Daryl qui avait l'air passablement irrité. Il l'avait saisie par un pan de son manteau, sans véritablement la toucher, elle, et il l'agitait brusquement, sans ménagement. « Tu veux nous attirer tous les rôdeurs à quinze kilomètres à la ronde ou quoi ? » l'invectiva-t-il agressivement, le faible volume de sa voix n'atténuant en rien la mauvaise humeur qu'elle contenait.

Tournant un peu la tête, Carol constata que presque tout le monde dormait encore dans le grand hangar désaffecté où ils avaient trouvé refuge pour la nuit. La veille, ils avaient tenté de prendre du repos à la belle étoile lors de leur première nuit loin de la ferme d'Hershel, mais les températures nocturnes n'étaient plus celles du plein été, ni même celles du début de l'automne. Transis par le froid, terrassés par la peur, accablés par l'abandon de leur sanctuaire, choqués par les révélations de Rick, endeuillés par la perte de leurs proches, les survivants n'avaient pu trouver le sommeil. Aussi, leur leader avait-il résolu de leur trouver un abri de fortune pour le soir suivant, ce qu'il était parvenu à accomplir _in extremis_ , alors que le groupe avait presque renoncé et s'était presque résigné à coucher dehors une fois de plus.

« Désolée », s'excusa Carol d'une voix encore groggy. « Je t'ai réveillé ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant un peu. A travers les interstices de la grande porte coulissante du hangar filtraient les premières lueurs de l'aurore. Grâce à la faible lumière qui baignait ainsi leur dortoir improvisé, Carol s'aperçut que T-Dog et Hershel étaient absents, ayant sans doute endossé la responsabilité d'effectuer le dernier tour de guet de la nuit. Daryl avait fait avec Rick la patrouille de milieu de nuit, scindant en deux sa courte plage de sommeil. Et voilà qu'en plus Carol l'avait tiré plus tôt de l'accolade ténue d'un Morphée qui aimait à se faire désirer ces derniers temps, tout cela à cause d'un affreux cauchemar dont les détails et la chronologie s'effaçaient déjà de sa mémoire, mais restaient, comme imprimés à l'aide d'un papier calque dans l'esprit de Carol, l'effroi, l'angoisse et le désespoir que son double onirique avait ressentis quelques instants plus tôt.

« Nan, c'est rien, j'dormais pas », marmonna-t-il alors qu'il venait de s'écarter un peu précipitamment. De là où Daryl était maintenant, assis sur ses talons à un bon mètre de Carol, ses deux mains frottant ses genoux un peu trop énergiquement, presque nerveusement, il observait son interlocutrice avec une expression indéchiffrable. On aurait même dit qu'il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il se ravisa, se releva promptement en attrapant son arbalète posée à côté de son lit de fortune et sortit du hangar d'un pas vif sans un autre mot ni un autre regard pour Carol.

Une fois dehors, Daryl repéra rapidement Hershel, un fusil de chasse balancé sur son épaule, qui faisait les cent pas au bout du chemin de terre, à l'endroit où celui-ci rencontrait perpendiculairement la route asphaltée. Après quelques pas supplémentaires, en se retournant, il aperçut T-Dog qui avait réussi à grimper sur le toit du hangar en montant d'abord sur l'habitacle d'une voiture qui était garée juste à côté. Le guetteur, depuis sa position stratégique, avait ainsi une vue panoramique sur les alentours. Les regards de T-Dog et de Daryl se croisèrent et ce dernier fit comprendre, à la sentinelle, à l'aide de quelques gestes évocateurs et en mimant muettement de ses lèvres quelques mots clés, qu'il partait à la chasse.

Daryl contourna donc le hangar pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt giboyeuse dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi égayer un peu le petit déjeuner du groupe. Il n'avait pas le temps de traquer du gros gibier, ses compagnons n'allaient pas tarder à s'éveiller et à se préparer à lever le camp. Il aurait peut-être la chance d'attraper un lièvre, sinon il lui faudrait se contenter de quelques rongeurs. Cette pensée avait à peine traversé son esprit alerte qu'il décochait déjà un carreau qui alla clouer un écureuil contre le tronc d'un gros arbre. C'était un bon début. Encore quelques proies comme celle-là et il pourrait retourner au campement sans trop avoir à rougir.

Fournir de la viande fraiche au groupe était l'un des seuls talents de Daryl, l'un des seuls moyens qu'il s'était trouvé pour se rendre utile, pour faire quelque chose de bien, d'important, avoir un peu de valeur aux yeux des autres. Retrouver les gens, les ramener au bercail, ce n'était finalement pas son truc. Il échouait à chaque fois, il n'avait pas ramené Merle, il n'avait pas ramené Sophia, il avait envoyé une Lori enceinte se crasher en voiture parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu ramener Rick. Mais Rick, lui, ramener les gens, ça il y arrivait. C'était lui qui avait ramené Hershel après tout. C'était un type bien, Rick. Il ramenait les gens, il prenait les décisions, des décisions justes. Et il savait causer aussi, sans faire des fautes tout le temps et sans mentir non plus. Non seulement il parlait bien, mais il agissait en accord avec ses paroles.

Les révélations d'il y a deux jours avaient fait flipper tout le monde, mais pas Daryl. Non, ça l'avait même plutôt rassuré parce que ça voulait dire que leur leader avait les couilles de prendre des mesures drastiques quand la situation l'imposait et c'était une bonne chose. Pour éviter l'anarchie, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un loup dominant au sein du clan; puisque Shane refusait de se soumettre à son autorité, Rick avait eu raison d'éliminer son rival. C'était à ce prix que l'ordre règnerait selon Daryl. Celui-ci appréciait aussi la capacité de leur chef à porter seul le lourd fardeau de certains secrets pour éviter d'inutiles paniques. Après la découverte du rôdeur-Randall sans morsure, Rick n'avait eu d'autre choix que de leur révéler ce que lui avait appris Jenner. Savoir tout ça plus tôt n'aurait rien changé, le savoir maintenant ne faisait que peu de différences d'ailleurs.

Quelque chose dans la vision périphérique du chasseur attira son attention. Avec rapidité et précision, il tira un carreau dans un second petit animal, un lapin brun. Peut-être parviendrait-il à en récupérer la fourrure, ça pourrait faire un petit col pour l'hiver. Carol était le genre de femme qui devait savoir coudre, se dit Daryl en ramassant sa proie qui, par chance, se révéla être assez dodue.

Carol… Elle, par contre, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié le petit speech de Rick. Elle semblait pleine de défiance à l'égard de leur leader, comme si elle lui en voulait… d'avoir abattu Sophia, peut-être ? Mais quel autre choix avait-il eu ? Mais Carol était défiante… et _ailleurs_. Les chimères dans lesquelles elle s'était enfuie ne semblaient pas rassurantes vu le cauchemar agité duquel il l'avait tirée. Peut-être revoyait-elle en rêve sa gamine transformée en zombie sortir de la grange ? Peut-être entendait-elle encore jusque dans ses songes l'écho du coup de feu qui avait sonné le glas des gémissements de ce zombie ? Oui, ce zombie-là devait sans doute hanter ses cauchemars. Elle devait le voir partout, tout le temps, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les paupières. Carol devait vivre en permanence aux côtés de ce zombie-là, aux côtés de Sophia, morte. C'était sans doute là qu'était son _ailleurs_ , l' _ailleurs_ où elles étaient toutes les deux. Le couple fusionnel mère-fille qu'elles avaient semblé former au campement d'Atlanta avait peut-être migré ensemble _ailleurs_ , au-delà du monde des vivants. Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, ça expliquerait l'attitude bizarre, anormale de Carol, ses yeux morts, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle ne cessait de demander à Daryl quand il pensait que les rôdeurs auraient déserté le domaine d'Hershel pour que le groupe puisse retourner en sécurité à la ferme. Peut-être Carol voulait-elle, devait-elle rester auprès de sa fille, auprès de sa sépulture, plus proche ainsi du royaume des morts où la gamine était maintenant, dans le royaume des morts qu'était devenue la ferme.

Estimant que l'écureuil et le lapin suffiraient et qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer, Daryl reprit le sentier qui menait au hangar. Chemin faisant, il ressassait ses pensées. Si Daryl trouvait un moyen de faire voir, de faire comprendre à Carol qu'elle devait laisser aller Sophia, qu'elle devait la laisser partir, que la place de la mère, bien vivante, n'était plus aux côtés de sa fille, s'il trouvait un moyen de lui faire accepter cela, alors peut-être pourrait-il la ramener de l' _ailleurs_ où elle était égarée, peut-être pourrait-il enfin réussir à ramener quelqu'un.


	8. Dans le coeur de l'hiver 7

Première partie:

Dans le cœur de l'hiver

Chapitre 7

Quand je rouvre les yeux, dans mon tracteur à coucher, il fait nuit. La campagne alentour est très sombre. Aucune lumière artificielle ne vient plus l'éclairer. Aucune lumière artificielle ne vient plus éclairer quoi que ce soit. Même les villes sont plongées dans l'obscurité en permanence à présent. Moi qui suis un citadin pur et dur, j'ai été frappé par ce constat lorsque j'ai quitté Washington. Une ville dans le noir, ça a quelque chose de triste. Ça m'a rendu profondément mélancolique et nostalgique. J'ai toujours tant aimé les lumières de la ville qui semblait ainsi toujours en fête.

Il y a une anecdote à ce sujet que ma mère aimait raconter à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, en l'enjolivant toujours un peu plus. Tous les amis de mes parents ont dû l'entendre au moins mille et une fois. Nous vivions à Chicago à l'époque. Alors que je n'étais encore que petit garçon, ma mère avait décidé de m'emmener, par une fraiche soirée d'octobre, sur une foire, une immense fête foraine. Je lui avais naïvement demandé ce qu'était une foire foraine. Et elle m'avait répondu que c'était un endroit où il y avait plein de lumières de toutes les couleurs. Plus tard, dans la voiture, alors que nous empruntions une route qui surplombait légèrement la ville éclairée, je m'étais exclamé : « Whoa ! C'est super beau, la foire ! J'adore ! » Ma mère avait un peu ri et elle racontait toujours qu'elle avait été émue aussi par cette réflexion enfantine. Ça l'avait même persuadée que j'allais devenir poète ou artiste ou quelque chose du genre. Je suis content que mes parents n'aient jamais eu à ressentir la tristesse d'une ville sans lumière.

La nuit autour de moi n'est toutefois pas complètement noire. Je peux déjà distinguer à l'Est les premières lueurs de l'aurore. Il est temps que je reprenne la route. Je sors de mon sac-à-dos la carte routière que j'avais trouvée quelques semaines plus tôt et ma dernière barre protéinée. Il faut que je repère un endroit où me ravitailler en nourriture. J'aimerais trouver une paire de gants aussi, j'ai oublié d'en prendre lors de ma dernière escapade dans un magasin de vêtements et j'ai les doigts gelés toutes les nuits maintenant. Je suis juste à la frontière avec l'état de Géorgie qu'il va falloir que je traverse. J'extirpe prudemment mon corps endolori du tracteur. Je repasse devant les quatre infectés que j'ai tués la veille. J'éventre l'un deux pour me recouvrir, une fois de plus, de tripes et de boyaux contaminés.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche, je parviens dans une petite zone commerciale que j'ai repérée sur la carte et où j'espère trouver ce dont j'ai besoin. Il s'agit d'un vaste parking autour duquel sont érigées en forme de « U » des constructions cubiques sans charme aucun. Les vitrines de la plupart des magasins sont déjà éventrées. Le commerce le plus proche de moi à ma gauche, la boutique d'un armurier, est déjà totalement mis à sac. Le deuxième bâtiment, adjacent au premier, est un salon de coiffure sans intérêt. Suivent une animalerie d'où s'échappe une odeur pestilentielle de bête morte et un grand magasin de décoration d'intérieur spécialisé dans la confection de linge de maison. Rien de bien utile dans ma situation. Toute mon attention se tourne naturellement vers le grand supermarché qui occupe toute la largeur du fond du parking.

Le cadenas de la porte forcé et les bris de vitre qui crissent sous mes pas me font rapidement comprendre que je ne suis pas le premier chapardeur à m'aventurer ici et qu'il me faudra me contenter de ce que mes prédécesseurs auront bien voulu laisser, dans l'éventualité où ils ont effectivement laissé quoi que ce soit d'utilisable. Je dépasse rapidement les premiers étals où pourrissent des montagnes de fruits et de légumes. Je dépasse encore plus vite les rayonnages autrefois réfrigérés où moisissent fromages, yaourts et autres laitages rances. La puanteur de la viande avariée m'indique clairement qu'il faut que j'évite le rayon boucherie enfoui un peu plus profondément dans le magasin. Je me dirige presque en courant sur ma droite où l'air est définitivement moins vicié. C'est là que je repère heureusement les immenses étagères métalliques sur lesquelles étaient jadis empilées les denrées non périssables. Aujourd'hui, il n'en reste plus que les vestiges. La première allée tout entière est une véritablement zone sinistrée, jonchée de bocaux en verre éclatés sur le sol. J'aperçois tout de même quelques conserves, mais une vilaine cicatrice qui barre la paume de ma main droite est là pour me rappeler que je suis bien incapable d'ouvrir une conserve sans les ustensiles adéquats. Par chance, l'allée suivante est toujours garnie de quelques friandises et je m'empresse de remplir mon sac d'autant de paquets de biscuits et de barres chocolatées que je peux trouver. Un peu plus loin, j'hésite, rêveur, devant quelques sachets de soupe instantanée, mais je renonce finalement à m'en emparer. Sans eau chaude, ça n'a aucune utilité et ce n'est certainement pas comme si j'étais un homme de Cro-Magnon capable de faire un feu avec un silex et une pyrite.

En traversant le rayon consacré aux articles d'hygiène corporelle, je me ravitaille d'un pain de savon antibactérien. J'attrape également une brosse à dents neuve ainsi qu'un tube de dentifrice mentholé. Je passe sans un regard devant une rangée de déodorants. Quand on voyage en solitaire dans ce genre de conditions, sentir bon devient vite superflu. Par contre, éviter les problèmes sanitaires est devenu d'autant plus essentiel que les quelques pharmacies que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de piller étaient pratiquement vides. Il serait bien malheureux qu'une mauvaise hygiène me vaille des soucis de santé qui ralentiraient ma progression et que j'aurais toutes les peines du monde à éradiquer.

C'est au moment où je glisse deux grandes bouteilles d'eau dans mon sac-à-dos que j'entends le bruit d'un moteur de voiture qui me fait craindre le pire. Qu'il s'agisse d'une des jeeps des militaires ou d'un véhicule conduit par qui que ce soit d'autre, je préfère m'en éloigner aussi vite que possible. Le Professeur m'a recommandé de n'avoir confiance en personne et j'ai bien l'intention de tenir compte de ses bonnes paroles pleines de sagesse. Je décide donc de me faufiler à pas de loup vers le fond du magasin à la recherche d'une issue de secours. J'aperçois rapidement un pictogramme familier qui m'indique l'emplacement d'une porte de sortie. Je me débats pour l'ouvrir, m'acharne pendant quelques instants. En vain. La porte ne veut pas céder. Merde ! Quelque chose la bloque de l'extérieur peut-être.

« Tu crois qu'il est dans l'coin ? » fait une voix que je reconnais immédiatement. C'est Soldat Sourire. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Il faut que je trouve une autre issue, et illico presto.

« On va vite le savoir », répond une seconde voix au timbre très clairement masculin.

Je me déplace le long du mur le plus furtivement possible, en tâchant de bien rester caché derrière les rayonnages. Je vais bien finir par tomber sur une autre porte. Le bruit des pas des deux militaires me rend anxieux. Je pousse ma tête entre deux rayons pour tenter de voir où ils se dirigent. Je constate avec soulagement qu'ils se déplacent vers l'autre bout du supermarché. Je vais peut-être pouvoir me tirer d'ici en passant inaperçu. Mais, distrait par mes petites activités d'espionnage, mon pied gauche atterrit bientôt sur des bris de verre dans un faible bruit crissant qui semble pourtant incroyablement fort dans ce grand magasin silencieux.

Les deux soldats se retournent brusquement. Ils me regardent. Je les regarde. Un bref instant qui paraît s'étirer infiniment. Ils sont les premiers à réagir. Soldat Sourire hurle. Faisant de ses mains un mégaphone tourné vers l'entrée du supermarché. « Le Rat est là ! »

Son compère lève son flingue. A hauteur de ma tête. Et il me lance un ordre : « Bouge pas ! » Là, je sors enfin de ma transe. Et je pars comme une flèche. Jamais il ne m'aurait tiré dessus en visant la tête. Le temps qu'il baisse un peu son arme pour me trouer les jambes, je ne suis plus là. Le coup part. Trop tard. J'entends derrière moi la balle qui éclate quelques bouteilles de vin. Une explosion de mille tintements cristallins. Je ralentis l'allure pour me mouvoir sur la pointe des pieds.

« Espèce de troufion », retentit la voix marmonnée de Colonel Adipeux. Qui vient d'entrer. Avec le reste de ses sbires, on dirait. « Essayez d'me l'avoir en un seul morceau. Faut pas qu'il soit trop amoché. »

Je les entends organiser une battue. J'entends surtout mon cœur battre tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il résonne. Qu'il produit un écho puissant tout autour de moi. Qu'il trahit ma position.

« Passez-moi chaque putain d'allée au peigne fin. Vous deux ! Dehors ! Vous allez m'surveiller les sorties à l'arrière du bâtiment », ordonne le Colonel.

Merde ! Il faut que je me grouille. Vraiment. J'avance. Je progresse. Rayon après rayon. Faisant une halte derrière chaque étagère. Courant sans bruit pour franchir les espaces à découvert. Les martellements des bottes progressent aussi. Une balle perdue qui ricoche contre une poutre métallique. Un juron étouffé. Plus près de moi. De plus en plus près. Le cliquetis d'une arme qu'on recharge. Vraiment trop près. Mon cœur qui bat trop fort. Qui pulse dans mes tempes. Mes tempes, mon front suants. Mon souffle saccadé. La panique. Mon corps recroquevillé. Planqué derrière des cartons de poudre à lessiver. Mes yeux qui cherchent une issue. Frénétiquement. La panique. Et là, je l'aperçois. Une porte fermée. Elle mène sans doute à des bureaux. Ou une arrière salle. Ou un truc du genre. Elle mène ailleurs. Et je veux être _ailleurs_. La clé est toujours dans la serrure. Faut que je tente le coup. Mais pour l'atteindre, il faut que je sorte de ma petite cachette. Ils vont me voir. C'est sûr. Tant pis. J'ai pas le choix. Faut que je tente le coup. En courant vite. Très vite. Ça va peut-être le faire. Faut que je tente le coup.

Je m'élance. Je cours pour ma vie. « Il est là ! » hurle quelqu'un. J'agrippe la clé. Je la tourne dans la serrure. Ils accourent tous vers moi. Je pose ma main sur la poignée. Et quatre choses se produisent presque simultanément. D'abord j'ouvre la porte. Ensuite une main m'attrape par l'épaule, me retourne et me plaque brutalement contre le mur. Colonel Adipeux pointe son arme à quelques centimètres de mon nez. Il arbore un air triomphant. C'est foutu. Pendant quelques secondes, c'est foutu. Ils m'ont eu. Ils vont me torturer. Il ne faudra pas attendre deux minutes avant que je commence à tout déballer. Puis ils me tueront. Et ce sera fini. C'est évidemment sans compter les forces extérieures, ma bonne fortune et la métamorphose d'une plaie de Dieu en un _deus ex machina_. En effet, heureusement, à ce stade-ci de mon récit, seules deux des quatre choses que j'ai mentionnées se sont déjà produites, l'ouverture de la porte et ma capture. Il en reste donc deux.

De la porte que je viens d'ouvrir s'échappent des plaintes aussi reconnaissables que redoutables. Dans le même temps, attirés certainement par tout notre raffut, une colonie d'infectés a surgi derrière les soldats. Colonel Adipeux me tient toujours en joue. Tandis que les autres commencent à s'occuper de nos invités affamés. Mais rapidement, ils sont débordés. Les infectés arrivent de partout. De la boite de Pandore que j'ai ouverte. De l'avant du magasin. De partout. Une mâchoire claque à côté de l'oreille du Colonel. Son attention est détournée un instant. J'en profite pour me défaire de l'emprise du militaire. J'entre dans la pièce où étaient contenus les infectés, qui sortent progressivement. J'avance d'un pas lent, un peu chancelant. Je me fonds aux infectés. Je passe inaperçu. La tripaille putride qui me couvre le corps constitue mon meilleur déguisement. Je me force à avancer lentement, à résister à la tentation de courir. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je me sens au bord de l'évanouissement. J'entends dans mon dos, comme en sourdine, les coups de feu et les cris d'un combat sanglant. Les ondes sonores ainsi créées m'encerclent, me prennent en tenaille. Elles m'assourdissent jusqu'au vertige. Je traverse la pièce avec une lenteur infinie. Après ce qui semble être des jours et des jours de marche, je parviens à une seconde porte qui donne enfin sur l'extérieur.

A peine ai-je fait quelques pas au dehors que je remarque les deux militaires que Colonel Adipeux a envoyés à l'arrière du bâtiment. Ils repèrent ma présence à peu près au même moment. Et ils s'élancent droit sur moi. Sans perdre une seule seconde de plus à analyser la situation, je tourne les talons et je cours comme un dératé pour mettre autant de distance que je peux entre les soldats et moi. J'entends le premier coup de feu partir et je ressens simultanément une douleur aigüe se propager depuis ma cheville gauche. Je n'ai pas le temps d'interrompre ma course pour constater les dégâts. Au contraire, j'accélère l'allure et je me mets instinctivement à courir en zigzags pour me transformer en une cible plus difficile à atteindre. Les détonations se multiplient derrière moi. La poussée d'adrénaline me donne des ailes et m'offre mon plus beau sprint. Mon seul autre avantage, c'est que les militaires ont beaucoup de peine à courir et à faire feu en même temps. Leurs tirs sont imprécis et leur course est interrompue à intervalles réguliers.

Étrangement, la cadence des tirs ralentit jusqu'à s'interrompre. Je me retourne brièvement et je comprends ce qui se passe. Je n'ai jamais vu un troupeau d'infectés aussi large. C'est une véritable horde qui s'abat sur nous. Les militaires ont à présent complètement focalisé leur attention sur la nouvelle menace. Je saisis ma chance et me remets à courir de plus belle. Je pénètre dans un grand terrain en friche que je traverse promptement. Tout au bout, adjacente au champ à l'abandon que je viens de parcourir, s'étend une autre parcelle de terre dont la déclivité est assez abrupte. Même si les soldats se débarrassent rapidement des infectés et qu'ils se lancent à ma poursuite, le terrain est bien trop accidenté pour qu'ils me suivent ici en jeep.

Il ne faut pas que je traine là. Je dévale la pente escarpée à toute vitesse. En bas, je contourne un chantier à l'arrêt depuis bien longtemps. Alors que mon taux d'adrénaline diminue, ma cheville me fait de plus en plus mal. Je prends quelques minutes pour l'examiner. Une balle a de toute évidence effleuré l'extérieur de ma jambe. La plaie n'est pas très profonde, mais il faudra que je la désinfecte pour me mettre à l'abri d'une infection qui pourrait très mal tourner. Ce n'est toutefois pas le moment de faire ça. Je dois d'abord et avant toute chose fuir cet endroit au plus vite. Je me contente donc d'emballer de manière rudimentaire ma cheville blessée dans un linge propre pour éviter de semer les gouttes de sang et faciliter la tâche des Petits Poucets en tenue de camouflage.

Je passe le reste de la matinée à marcher dans une zone semi-rurale d'abord, puis en pleine nature ensuite. J'essaie tant bien que mal de garder le cap au Sud, de ne pas me détourner de mon but premier. Ma cheville devient franchement douloureuse maintenant et ralentit dramatiquement mon avancée. Il va vraiment falloir que je fasse une halte quelque part pour nettoyer la plaie. Je reprends ma carte dans le fond de mon sac. J'essaie de deviner ma position approximative en prenant la petite zone commerciale de tout à l'heure comme point de repère. J'estime que j'ai dû parcourir une dizaine de kilomètres, mais je n'ai pas marché en ligne droite, loin de là. Selon mes estimations, je devrais bientôt tomber sur une route nationale. Si c'est le cas, je devrais pouvoir trouver sans trop de difficultés un petit hameau que je viens de repérer sur la carte.

En effet, la forêt dans laquelle je m'étais enfoncé débouche, après une petite demi heure de marche supplémentaire sur une grand-route. J'aperçois un peu plus loin une borne kilométrique qui me fournit l'information indispensable pour mon orientation. Je suis plus proche de mon étape que je ne le pensais. Après un bout de chemin vers l'Est, j'arrive au bon embranchement qui me mène, non pas à un petit village de campagne, mais un lotissement de constructions récentes. Les quelques ruelles paraissent désertes. La puanteur plane sur ce petit quartier fantôme. J'essaie d'entrer dans la première habitation devant laquelle je passe. Sans succès, la porte d'entrée est verrouillée. Défoncer une porte va bien au-delà de mes possibilités physiques. Et je préfèrerais éviter de faire du bruit en cassant une vitre. Au détour d'une maison, un bungalow, comme toutes les autres habitations de ce petit quartier, je me retrouve nez à nez avec un tas de cadavres presque plus haut que moi. Quelqu'un est déjà passé par ici et a fait le ménage. Et ce n'était sans doute pas quelqu'un, mais quelques-uns, vu la quantité d'infectés empilés là. Peut-être Colonel Adipeux et toute sa clique. En tout cas, ils ne sont plus là, aucune jeep à l'horizon. Et s'ils ont fait chou blanc ici, ils ne reviendront probablement pas. Je reste quand même sur mes gardes. Les militaires ne sont pas les seuls vivants à errer dans ce pays.

Je me détourne rapidement de ce spectacle pestilentiel. Juste face à moi, de l'autre côté de la rue, une fenêtre du bungalow le plus proche est entrouverte. Le petit quartier résidentiel se trouvant dans une cuvette par rapport aux terres alentours de plus haute altitude, il me semble raisonnable d'espérer que les habitations soient toujours approvisionnées en eau courante. Pour laver ma cheville, ce serait bien commode. Une fois devant la fenêtre, parvenir à l'ouvrir suffisamment largement pour me faufiler à l'intérieur est un véritable jeu d'enfant. Je me retrouve ainsi dans un petit salon dont les meubles ne sont pas couverts d'une couche de poussière. Et ça, c'est bizarre. Par mesure de précaution, je dégaine ma hache. J'ouvre lentement et prudemment la seule porte de la pièce et je découvre une cuisine. Je découvre aussi que, ainsi que je le craignais, je ne suis pas seul. Un être humain, sûrement de sexe féminin, tourné de profil fait quelques petits pas devant le plan de travail. Sa démarche incertaine et ses épaules voutées me donnent d'abord à penser qu'il s'agit d'une infectée. Mais quand elle se retourne vers moi, je constate que la femme est bien vivante.


	9. Dans le coeur de l'hiver 8

Première partie:

Dans le cœur de l'hiver

Chapitre 8

Les quelques journées suivantes filèrent à une grande vitesse tout en s'égrenant paradoxalement avec une lenteur infinie aux yeux de Carol qui, comme de nombreux survivants, avait longtemps tenu un calendrier primitif pour conserver quelques repères, mais, depuis quelques jours, ou étaient-ce quelques semaines, elle semblait avoir complètement perdu la notion du temps. Elle s'était contentée, en somnambule, de suivre le groupe, de faire ce qu'on lui disait de faire, de monter dans une voiture quand on le lui demandait, d'aider à préparer les repas avec ce qu'on lui donnait, de marcher dans la direction qu'on lui indiquait, de se coucher à l'endroit qu'on lui désignait, de fermer les yeux pour dormir lorsque tout le monde le faisait.

La nouvelle vie d'errance que menait le groupe apportait son lot de péripéties angoissantes et d'incertitudes terrifiantes, mais, pour Carol, tout cela prenait plutôt des allures de routine monotone. Elle ne vivait pas le même danger permanent que les autres, non, elle était à l'abri, dans ses chimères, dans un endroit sûr qu'elle avait fermé à clé. Ses seules incursions dans le monde des vivants avaient eu lieu quand, à deux reprises, Daryl avait eu l'opportunité de l'emmener chasser un peu pour le groupe. Là, elle était présente, attentive à ce qui l'entourait, observatrice, scrutant les bois avec acuité, suivant religieusement les instructions grommelées par Daryl. Il y avait enfin de la vie dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle examinait une empreinte de biche sous la férule de son précepteur laconique. Il y avait enfin de la vie dans ses pas lorsqu'elle suivait son instructeur sur la pointe des pieds, soucieuse, tout comme lui, de ne pas faire le moindre bruit qui effrayerait le gibier. Il y avait enfin de la vie dans ses gestes lorsqu'elle tournait la tête pour contempler un jeune cerf que le chasseur pointait pour elle, lorsqu'elle allait récupérer pour Daryl un carreau fiché dans un lièvre, lorsque, imitant son professeur, elle caressait et déplaçait quelques feuilles du bout des doigts pour mieux suivre une piste.

La petite troupe de survivants venait d'arriver à un modeste centre commercial qui s'élevait au bord d'une grand-route désolée, parsemée de véhicules accidentés, abandonnés depuis longtemps, dans lesquels étaient parfois enfermés des cadavres gémissants qui claquaient des dents et qui regardaient avidement, de leurs yeux morts, depuis leur cage, le convoi mené par la moto que pilotait Daryl. Le parking sur lequel les voitures s'arrêtèrent était désertique, inquiétant de silence, seuls quelques déchets, vestiges d'une société de consommation presque exterminée, voletaient, portés par un petit vent morne, gris et triste. Une mousse verdâtre envahissait, ici et là, l'asphalte humide et froid tandis que des herbes folles et mauvaises dominaient maintenant les parterres de fleurs fanées qui séparaient les allées du parking en plein air. Carol contemplait ce spectacle sépulcral d'un air absent, constatant distraitement que la majorité du groupe n'était pas là, déjà partie pour son pillage du centre commercial sans doute. Lori et Hershel étaient chacun derrière le volant d'une voiture respectivement en compagnie de Carl et Beth. Carol remarqua qu'elle s'était retrouvée par elle ne savait quels mystères sur le siège conducteur du troisième véhicule. Elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler comment elle était arrivée là, pas que ça ait la moindre importance de toute façon. L'important était ailleurs, loin, ailleurs, _ailleurs_ , tellement loin qu'elle ne se souvenait plus du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pour y arriver. Ou peut-être _ailleurs_ était-il tellement tellement loin qu'il en était inaccessible, qu'il était désormais impossible à Carol de partir _ailleurs_. Mais comment faire pour revenir _ici_ si elle avait perdu son chemin ?

Tournant légèrement la tête, Carol aperçut une bande d'oiseaux migrateurs posés sur un fil jadis électrique. Elle se demandait vers quelles contrées ils voyageaient, si le cycle de leur existence aérienne était demeuré immuable malgré les dramatiques mutations ici-bas. Survolant les denses forêts géorgiennes, pouvaient-ils, alors que la calvitie des arbres allait s'accentuant, voir les enfants perdus qui couraient devant leurs prédateurs ?

Les articulations du poing de T-Dog cognant doucement contre la vitre de la voiture firent sursauter Carol et la tirèrent brutalement de sa rêverie. « Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il alors que la lueur concernée disparaissait déjà du regard de l'homme. « Tu viens ? » ajouta-t-il avant de se retourner et de repartir s'insérer dans le cercle que formaient déjà les autres survivants à côté des autos. Venir où ? se demanda Carol pendant un bref instant, puis elle se souvint vaguement d'avoir auparavant participé à un rituel semblable. Tout le monde devait s'agglutiner autour du butin frais pour en faire l'inventaire et établir un plan de rationnement.

Une fois les victuailles triées et inventoriées, alors que Rick et Hershel se penchaient sur une carte routière que Glenn avait chapardée un peu plus tôt, Daryl se proposa de profiter du reste de la journée pour chasser dans les bois avoisinants en compagnie de Carol. L'ex-policier qui ne s'était toujours pas départi de la chemise de son ancien uniforme, comme si cette relique lui conférait encore son aura d'autorité, comme si elle lui offrait symboliquement de pouvoir vivre encore une époque pourtant révolue, acquiesça à la requête du chasseur, lui faisant promettre toutefois d'être revenu avant la tombée du jour.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux, Carol enregistrant précieusement les moindres indications, les moindres instructions grommelées par son partenaire de chasse. La forêt était calme, silencieuse, vide, pas une seule proie potentielle en vue. Le chasseur masquait mal son agacement et sa mauvaise humeur. Heureusement, Carol savait gérer la mauvaise humeur des hommes. Il suffisait de se rendre aussi invisible que possible, de se faire oublier. Et c'était ce qu'elle s'astreignait à faire, se mouvant sans bruit, bien cachée derrière Daryl. Jusqu'à ce que soudain, celui-ci s'écarte du sentier.

Ce fut en effet Daryl qui l'aperçut en premier. Elle était couchée, à l'écart du chemin, dans un moelleux lit de feuilles d'or et de cuivre, sa grosse tête tournée un peu de côté, ses yeux immenses écarquillés de stupeur et d'étonnement, son ventre tacheté de pois écarlates de différentes tailles.

« C'est une chouette ?! » fit Carol, et Daryl se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il s'agissait d'une question ou d'une exclamation.

« Une chouette effraie, ouais, » se décida-t-il quand même à répondre. Ils s'approchèrent ensemble et s'accroupirent autour de l'animal nocturne qui observait curieusement et craintivement les deux intrus de ses grands yeux globuleux. Il poussa une sorte de hululement qui s'étrangla pathétiquement. La bête crevait de mal, c'était clair. Daryl n'avait même pas eu besoin d'entendre son pauvre cri agonisant pour s'en rendre compte. Le regard endolori et effrayé de la chouette et, surtout, son aile gauche presque complètement désolidarisée de son gros corps richement emplumé constituaient des indices plus que suffisants. Le chasseur commença à faire glisser son couteau hors de son étui, fallait achever cette pauvre bête. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. L'animal semblait vieux aux yeux de Daryl, probablement rien à manger sous l'épais duvet de plumes. Dommage. La pointe du couteau de chasse racla doucement contre le cuir de son fourreau alors que toute la lame en était maintenant sortie.

La main légèrement tremblante de Carol devança la main armée de Daryl et se mit à caresser gentiment et délicatement le ventre de la chouette qui poussa un nouveau râle sauvage. « Et si… et si on l'apportait à Hershel… » suggéra Carol d'une voix hésitante. Qu'est-ce que Hershel pourrait bien faire ? se demandait Daryl. C'était un véto et tout, c'est sûr, mais c'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient se permettre de gaspiller leur triste et maigre trousse de secours pour un animal à moitié mort déjà. Mais le chasseur se garda bien d'émettre ses objections à voix haute tandis qu'il observait, un peu fasciné, un peu pétrifié, l'interaction entre deux animaux apeurés, une femme aux mains tremblantes, une chouette aux yeux paniqués. « Peut-être… peut-être qu'il pourra la soigner… Hershel, je veux dire. Peut-être qu'il pourra la sauver, réparer son aile… pour qu'elle puisse voler. Peut-être qu'il suffit de la recoudre… Hershel saura faire ça, non ? » Non. Non, Hershel serait incapable de faire ça, parce que, le temps qu'ils ramènent la chouette au groupe, celle-ci serait déjà morte. Carol continuait à babiller, comme si elle essayait plus de se convaincre elle-même que de convaincre Daryl qui n'écoutait plus de toute façon. Tenter de sauver l'animal lui semblait être une telle perte de temps et d'énergie, une vaine perte, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Carol avait l'air d'y tenir. Il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi, pas vraiment.

L'oiseau avait rassemblé ses dernières forces pour essayer de repousser la main envahissante, il avait soulevé sa grosse tête et attaquait Carol de son bec. Cette dernière paraissait ne même pas s'en apercevoir, ne pas ressentir les meurtrissures de sa main à présent presque immobile, secouée seulement de quelques tressaillements sporadiques. Daryl constata qu'elle s'était tue aussi. Depuis combien de temps ? Et elle regardait son partenaire de chasse, un peu fixement. Ses yeux brillants et vagues, son visage pâle, elle aurait pu rappeler le personnage de Gelsomina dans _La Strada_. Carol se tenait là, agenouillée, tournée vers Daryl, implorante. Qu'implorait-elle ?

Des larmes silencieuses roulaient à présent sur ses joues blanches et Daryl se dit qu'il n'y avait sans doute que peu de choses aussi belles que des sanglots muets. C'était comme une fine bruine d'été qui réconfortait la terre aride, l'apaisait, qui humidifiait aussi doucement que la rosée les grandes feuilles vert vif des arbres, sans éclat, sans coup de tonnerre mélodramatique, sans tapage, juste doucement, tout doucement, sans bruit, sur la pointe des pieds, comme Carol. C'était d'une beauté éthérée, diaphane, lumineuse, éblouissante, tellement éblouissante que Daryl dut fermer les yeux un bref instant pour se protéger les rétines. Il lui apparut que c'était un moment où il était socialement requis de dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Les mots lui semblaient si vains, si vides, insensés. Alors, presque à regret déjà, il ouvrit la bouche pour formuler une phrase vaine, vide, insensée, « La chouette, c'est pas Sophia, tu sais. » Il prit connaissance du contenu de ses paroles en même temps que Carol, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé à sa place et il sut que rien n'était ni plus vrai ni plus faux que ce qu'il venait de dire.

Carol le regardait toujours, l'air franchement incrédule maintenant. Elle devait se dire que Daryl était devenu fou. Et c'était peut-être un peu le cas, parce que Daryl se sentait comme fou, une folie par sympathie. La scène elle-même était insensée, irréelle. Daryl ne comprenait rien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils perdaient leur temps au chevet d'une bête à l'aile gauche déjà dans la tombe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Carol. Il ne comprenait rien. Non, pas _rien_ , il ne comprenait pas grand chose, parce qu'il comprenait quand même que comprendre n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Alors, peut-être précisément parce que ça n'avait aucun sens, il tendit son couteau à Carol, Carol qui ne le regardait plus, mais qui fixait l'arme blanche avec effroi, l'horreur imprimée sur chacun de ses traits. Elle ne bougeait plus, ne faisait pas un seul geste, ni pour s'emparer du couteau ni pour le repousser ou le fuir, même sa respiration semblait être suspendue, même les battements de son cœur, suspendus dans l'air.

Daryl aussi retenait son souffle. Il était, comme Carol, suspendu, dans les airs, comme un funambule. Le moindre faux-pas briserait l'équilibre précaire où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, précipiterait leur chute, dans le vide, le néant. De sa main libre, Daryl attrapa la main droite de Carol dont le regard bondit à nouveau vers le visage de l'homme. Celui-ci tenta de mettre autant de douceur et de délicatesse que possible dans ses yeux pour compenser la brutalité de son geste, pour s'en excuser. Il referma rudement les doigts de Carol sur le manche du couteau. Sans jamais abandonner Carol, Daryl dirigea l'arme vers la chouette et leurs mains jointes mirent fin aux souffrances de l'animal. Lorsque la lame ensanglantée fut retirée du corps immobile de l'oiseau, il maintint sa main en place, comme on offre un geste de réconfort, comme certains posent une main sympathique sur une épaule. Ils demeurèrent ainsi longtemps, trop longtemps sans doute, mais Daryl n'eut pas le courage d'exiger qu'ils se remettent en route. Il n'eut pas non plus le courage de refuser d'enterrer l'animal quand Carol en fit la requête.

Ce fut sans la moindre prise de chasse qu'ils firent le bout de chemin les ramenant au groupe, tandis qu'un soleil pâle et froid sombrait à l'horizon. Ils marchaient en silence et Daryl se rejouait leur bizarre après-midi. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à destination, Carol tira abruptement son compagnon de route de ses pensées. « Elle est morte alors ? » demanda-t-elle. Étrangement, ce n'était pas une question rhétorique.

Pendant quelques instants, Daryl ne sut si elle parlait de Sophia ou de la chouette effraie. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir et il s'abstint de relever les yeux vers Carol. Il n'y avait, de toute façon, qu'une seule réponse possible. « Oui. »


	10. Dans le coeur de l'hiver 9

Première partie:

Dans le cœur de l'hiver

Chapitre 9

Enterrés dans notre laboratoire, le Professeur et moi avons rapidement instauré de nouvelles routines durant les semaines qui ont suivi notre installation dans les zones de logement du bâtiment. Nous avons pris l'habitude de nous retrouver dans la salle d'imagerie chaque matin, après une courte nuit et une grosse dose de caféine, pour un bref débriefing et pour que le Professeur précise éventuellement certaines de ses directives. Notre régiment personnel de soldats faisait maintenant partie du paysage. Eux aussi avaient établi leurs quartiers dans le building. Ils dormaient au même étage que nous et prenaient leurs repas dans le même réfectoire. Colonel Adipeux avait proposé de charger un de ses gars de préparer à chaque fois à manger pour tout le monde, dont le Professeur et moi, mais cette dernière avait rétorqué que des scientifiques engagés sur des recherches aussi complexes ne mangeaient pas à heures fixes. Pour les repas, ce serait chacun pour soi. Elle avait dit cela d'un ton définitif qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Le Professeur et moi avons d'ailleurs tôt fait d'éviter le réfectoire pendant les heures de repas des militaires d'abord, puis à n'importe quelle occasion ensuite. Nous avions pris l'habitude d'emporter notre nourriture dans l'une de nos salles de travail où il était convenable de manger.

L'atmosphère dans laquelle nous travaillions était de plus en plus oppressante. Les militaires étaient omniprésents, des bottes foulaient tous les couloirs, des soldats montaient la garde devant chaque porte. Soldat Sourire semblait toujours être _par hasard_ au même endroit que moi, il passait _par hasard_ devant la porte de ma chambre chaque matin quand j'en sortais, il prenait souvent _par hasard_ l'ascenseur avec moi, il devait même _par hasard_ aller uriner en même temps que moi.

Nous vivions de plus en plus une autarcie humaine forcée. Le lendemain de ma première nuit passée ici, j'avais voulu monter au rez-de-chaussée pour sortir me dégourdir un peu les jambes et prendre l'air sur le parking à l'arrière du bâtiment. Notre garde armée m'avait alors formellement interdit de sortir du building ou même de remonter au rez-de-chaussée. Il faisait beaucoup trop dangereux en surface pour que je m'y aventure, m'avait-on répondu. Travailler en sous-sol ne m'a jamais dérangé, mais y vivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, c'est une autre histoire. J'ai essayé de me faufiler dehors à plusieurs reprises, mais avec Soldat Sourire qui me suivait à la trace, c'était peine perdue. J'ai réussi une seule fois à atteindre le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, mais après avoir fait quelques pas hors de l'ascenseur, j'ai entendu les bruits de pas précipités dans la cage d'escaliers et, _pour ma propre sécurité_ , Soldat Sourire m'a escorté poliment, mais très fermement, jusqu'à l'étage où je travaillais.

Peu de temps après, nous avons également perdu progressivement toute communication avec nos différents collaborateurs aux quatre coins de la planète. Seuls les téléphones par satellite des militaires fonctionnaient encore. Colonel Adipeux remontait régulièrement à la surface pour communiquer, avec le gouvernement ou différentes factions armées, avais-je supposé. Je me sentais de plus en plus coupé du monde extérieur, de plus en plus prisonnier aussi.

Je n'étais pas le seul à supporter difficilement cette isolation. Quelques semaines après notre installation de plus en plus permanente, un des militaires, un jeune gars d'une vingtaine d'années, avait complètement perdu les pédales. C'était arrivé d'un seul coup, sans crier gare, le type s'était mis à hurler qu'on allait tous crever. Il avait commencé à se jeter contre le mur, puis il avait voulu aller libérer les infectés de l'étage du dessous. Ses compagnons ont réussi à l'immobiliser et on l'a mis sous sédatif. Le lendemain, il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Colonel Adipeux s'était longuement entretenu avec lui. La crise était passée. Trois jours plus tard, on l'a retrouvé dans sa chambre. Il s'était tiré une balle dans la tête. Les militaires s'étaient débarrassés je ne sais pas comment du corps et personne n'avait plus jamais mentionné ce terrible incident.

Dans l'atmosphère devenue encore plus écrasante et tendue, les journées de travail, monotones, se ressemblaient toutes. Un matin, cependant, s'est distingué de tous les autres. Quand elle est entrée dans la salle d'imagerie où je l'attendais, le Professeur m'avait paru à la fois agitée et excitée.

« J'ai enfin une théorie qui tient la route », m'a-t-elle annoncé de but en blanc, ses yeux pétillants d'enthousiasme malgré les gros cernes qui les ombraient. Elle s'est lancée dans de grandes explications sur les résultats de ses recherches sur le venin des infectés, qu'elle avait croisés avec mes propres découvertes et celles de nombreux autres scientifiques. Je buvais ses paroles, béat d'admiration. Elle a conclu en se saisissant d'un marqueur bleu avec lequel elle a noté deux belles formules sur le tableau blanc accroché au mur derrière elle. J'ai regardé, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, presque sans comprendre. « Il y a quelques mois, ça m'aurait à coup sûr valu le Nobel de médecine », a-t-elle ajouté d'un air à la fois désabusé et amer. « Quand je pense que même cet idiot de Beutler l'a eu… »

« Si votre théorie est correcte, vous décrocherez sans aucun doute le Nobel. C'est le genre de découverte qui sera très médiatisée », ai-je essayé de la rassurer, bien que ça ne semblait pas vraiment fonctionner. « Et je suis sûr qu'elle est correcte, votre théorie », me suis-je empressé d'ajouter sous son regard sévère.

« Je doute fortement que le comité du Nobel se réunisse cette année, ou même l'année prochaine, Jeune Homme ! » a-t-elle déclaré, péremptoire. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas encore si ma théorie est « correcte » comme vous dites. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas encore testée sur les infectés d'en bas ? Vous n'avez pas encore synthétisé les deux formules ?»

« Cessez d'appeler ces pauvres créatures de l'étage du dessous des « infectés ». Votre usage erroné des terminologies m'agace au plus au point et est véritablement indigne d'un homme de science. Les « infectés », c'est nous. Ces gens, là en-dessous, ce sont des morts. Ils ne sont pas plus vivants qu'un simple appareil électrique. » J'ai baissé un peu les yeux, honteux. J'avais du mal à croire qu'un corps qui se mouvait de lui-même puisse être mort. Ça dépassait mon entendement. Mon esprit logique se rebellait farouchement contre cette idée, refusait encore de l'admettre. Le Professeur, qui avait toujours eu le don de me faire voir l'étendue de ma stupidité, paraissait, par contre, avoir complètement assimilé ce concept.

« Mais, alors… on ne va pas les soigner ? Ces deux formules ne leur sont pas destinées ? » ai-je naïvement demandé, alors même que j'imaginais déjà très bien la réponse.

« Bien sûr que non ! Il ne nous appartient pas de jouer à Dieu. Vous savez, il faut parfois accepter avec humilité que certaines choses ne sont pas de notre ressort », a-t-elle répondu, un peu pensive. C'était étrange de l'entendre parler comme ça. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue prononcer un discours sur l'éthique des scientifiques et les dilemmes moraux semblaient à mille lieues de sa personnalité. Même si c'était un peu l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité, je trouvais tout de même assez ironique que ce soit elle qui me sermonne au sujet de l'humilité. « Les deux formules ont une base similaire, comme vous le voyez », a-t-elle poursuivi en entourant à l'aide du marqueur la partie semblable des deux formules au tableau. « Mais elles n'ont pas la même fonction ni la même nature. La première est un vaccin contre le venin libéré par les morsures. La seconde est un traitement contre le virus que nous avons déjà sans doute tous contracté à l'heure qu'il est. » Et ainsi, elle a achevé de m'expliquer le fonctionnement théorique de ses deux formules. C'était d'une brillante simplicité.

« C'est génial ! Et c'est tellement évident en même temps. Comment avez-vous eu l'idée ? » me suis-je exclamé, plein de vénération dans la voix.

« Le rasoir d'Ockham, mon jeune ami, le rasoir d'Ockham », a-t-elle fait, fière d'elle-même, un petit sourire vainqueur jouant sur ses lèvres. _Mon jeune ami_ ? C'était une sorte de promotion, ça ? « La maladie elle-même est si complexe que nous avons tous cherché un antidote dont la complexité serait équivalente. C'est là que nous nous sommes fourvoyés. Et en cherchant à tout prix une réponse complexe, nous avons péché par orgueil. Il faut de l'humilité pour se tourner vers la simplicité. Pourtant, la solution la plus simple est souvent la bonne. » Elle avait bouffé _La philosophie et l'éthique pour les Nuls_ pendant la nuit ou quoi ? Il n'empêche que j'étais vraiment impressionné par son génie, encore plus que d'habitude. J'en étais presque muet d'admiration, mais une question dérangeante m'empêchait de garder la bouche fermée plus longtemps.

« Comment allons-nous faire pour tester les deux formules ? Le vaccin surtout ? » l'ai-je alors interrogée.

« Le plus simplement du monde. » Elle a soulevé la manche de sa blouse pour découvrir un pansement qu'elle avait sur l'avant-bras gauche. Lorsqu'elle a défait le bandage, j'ai vu avec effroi la vilaine morsure qui lui déchirait l'épiderme. « Je me suis injecté le vaccin il y a deux heures », a-t-elle continué sans se départir de son calme, un œil sur sa montre. « Les prochaines quarante-huit heures vont êtres cruciales. J'ai commencé à rédiger une chronologie du processus, mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour documenter précisément toute l'expérience. Votre mémoire est excellente, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… oui… j'ai une assez bonne mémoire », suis-je parvenu à articuler, toujours sous le choc de la tournure que venaient de prendre les événements.

« Allons, ne jouez pas la fausse modestie, Jeune Homme. Vous avez une mémoire particulièrement admirable. C'est en cela que vous allez m'être utile surtout. Je ne veux laisser aucune trace écrite. Ces deux formules, vous allez les mémoriser. Je les ai moi-même apprises par cœur. Mais je ne peux pas en plus retenir tous les détails de l'expérience dont je suis le sujet. C'est vous qui allez le faire. Vous allez commencer par les feuillets que j'ai déjà rédigés pour que je puisse les détruire au plus vite. » Elle m'a tendu quelques feuilles dont je me suis saisi. Elle m'observait tandis que je me concentrais pour tout mémoriser convenablement. J'ai pris mon temps pour m'assurer que tout était bien imprimé dans mon cerveau, fermant les yeux pour réciter dans ma tête ce que je venais de lire et relire. J'ai répété le processus avec les deux formules que le Professeur a ensuite minutieusement effacées du tableau.

« On ne devrait pas faire part de cette avancée à quelqu'un du ministère ? » ai-je alors timidement demandé.

« Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec la Secrétaire à la Santé. Le Colonel est censé nous servir d'intermédiaire avec le gouvernement. C'est lui qui possède notre seul moyen de communication. J'ai demandé une fois à faire directement usage de son téléphone satellite et il a refusé. Toutes les communications passent par lui. Je ne sais pas où se trouvent actuellement les différents membres de l'administration. Le Président est dans son bunker, bien sûr. Il nous est physiquement inaccessible. J'ai également des informations concernant le Vice-président qui, aux dernières nouvelles, était en Floride. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y serait plus, à moins qu'il ne soit mort, évidemment… » Elle avait le regard vague et réfléchissait clairement à voix haute maintenant, sans s'adresser véritablement à moi.

« Si le Colonel insiste pour jouer son rôle d'intermédiaire, pourquoi ne pas lui demander de transmettre l'information, alors ? Je sais que vous nourrissez quelque suspicion à son égard, mais… » ai-je commencé.

« Nous n'allons rien dire au Colonel ni à aucun autre militaire. Est-ce bien compris, Jeune Homme ? » m'a-t-elle sèchement interrompu. Son visage était dur et sa voix cassante. « Si les choses tournent mal ici, nous filerons à l'anglaise et nous irons en Floride, au laboratoire de mon ami, le professeur Bernard. Il pourra nous aider. »

« Mais… pourquoi les choses tourneraient mal… ? Pourquoi ne rien dire à Colonel Adipeux… ? » ai-je balbutié.

« Parce que… » Il y avait un peu d'hésitation dans la voix basse du Professeur qui regardait furtivement vers la porte. « Le Colonel ne reçoit plus ses ordres du gouvernement depuis longtemps. »


	11. Dans le coeur de l'hiver 10

Première partie:

Dans le cœur de l'hiver

Chapitre 10

Les hululements fantômes de la chouette effraie créaient encore un écho vicieux dans les oreilles de Carol, une mélopée lancinante à laquelle se superposait la voix de Daryl, _la chouette, c'est pas Sophia, tu sais_ , _la chouette, c'est pas Sophia, tu sais_ , le tout formant un chant polyphonique, en canon qui résonnait infiniment. A peine le hululement commençait-il à agoniser que le refrain, _la chouette, c'est pas Sophia, tu sais_ , reprenait, la voix de Daryl se démultipliant en chœur, un canon magnifique dont les boulets creusaient rouge dans les chairs de Carol, un trou dans ses entrailles vides, une plaie béante dans sa poitrine écœurée, le néant bientôt dans sa tête, espérait-elle.

Comme un vidéo clip macabre, venait se superposer à cet air entêtant, cette ritournelle, les images, le souvenir d'une jeune Amy mordue, son cri agonisant, sa première mort, les sanglots de sa sœur ainée désespérée, sa renaissance, sa seconde mort, l'écho du coup de feu tiré par une main amie, qui résonne, qui résonne. La mort, le réveil, les râles, le coup de feu, la mort, le réveil, les râles, le hululement de la chouette, le coup de feu, _la chouette, c'est pas Sophia, tu sais_ , la mort; un mandala géant omniprésent, assiégeant les sens de Carol, les mêmes figures s'y répétant à l'infini, leur rythme, leur chronologie s'altérant seulement parfois, comme un élastique rond qu'on étire jusqu'à la limite et qu'on laisse claquer, qu'on étire et qu'on laisse claquer, claquer comme un coup de feu, et son écho résonne encore, la mort, Amy morte, la chouette morte, et Sophia ? Sophia morte aussi, le réveil, les râles, le coup de feu tiré par Andrea, non, non, tiré par Rick. Oui, c'est ça, par Rick, par Rick. Et Sophia est morte, Sophia est morte est Sophia est morte est Sophia est morte…

La longue litanie formait une boucle sans fin dans la tête de Carol, comme le dernier sillon fermé d'un vieux vinyle pressé de notes ancestrales. Et Carol était prisonnière de ces sillons mélodiques, comme une souris perdue dans un labyrinthe, coincée, pas d'issue, jamais, car elle ne reverrait jamais Sophia à la sortie, car Sophia était morte pour toujours. Le caractère définitif de la mort de sa fille frappait Carol de plein fouet, bien que « pour toujours » lui semble encore être un concept dépassant totalement son entendement, alors, puisque l'infinité paradoxalement définitive de « pour toujours » lui demeurait inconcevable, elle se mit à songer à l'au-delà, au paradis peut-être. D'un seul coup, « pour toujours » se transforma en « un jour », la mort devint comme provisoire et Carol s'autorisa un petit sourire tandis que les musiques intérieures se fondaient progressivement en un bourdonnement imperceptible.

Carol souriait ainsi dans la pénombre de la grange où le groupe avait trouvé refuge pour la nuit. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés à l'étage et avaient soigneusement remonté l'échelle par mesure de sécurité. Rick et Daryl étaient montés sur le toit pour surveiller les parages, ils resteraient là une bonne heure encore avant que Maggie et Glenn ne viennent à leur tour jouer les sentinelles.

La nuit était calme et claire, la grosse lune ronde et les étoiles, particulièrement brillantes. Leurs deux vigies pouvaient distinguer assez nettement les alentours, les vastes prairies qui les entouraient offraient un paysage dégagé, ce qui faisait de la grange dans laquelle le groupe dormait un abri idéal pour la nuit. Si toute la nuit demeurait aussi paisible, Rick se disait qu'ils pourraient encore rester là quelques jours, le temps de se reposer, de reprendre des forces. Ils en avaient tous besoin, Lori et Hershel en particulier. Ils reprendraient ensuite leur périple vers l'Est, ils avaient décidé de tenter leur chance à la côte. Ils pourraient peut-être profiter de cette halte pour entrainer davantage les femmes, qu'elles puissent, elles aussi, participer à la protection du groupe. Daryl pourrait continuer à former Carol qui commençait enfin à apprendre quelque chose de réellement utile. Il l'avait vue dépecer du petit gibier l'autre jour sous les directives laconiques de leur chasseur attitré et elle avait semblé sereine et concentrée sur sa tâche. Ça faisait longtemps que Rick ne l'avait pas vue comme ça et ce genre d'interaction faisait du bien à Daryl également. Se retrouver dans le rôle du professeur l'aidait visiblement à s'affirmer au sein du groupe à prendre confiance en lui, en ses capacités, et Dieu seul savait que Daryl avait bien besoin de ça. Oui, tout cela était définitivement à encourager. Mais cette nuit-là, posté à quelques mètres de Rick, Daryl paraissait extrêmement tendu, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Pousser le chasseur à parler de ce qui le tracassait ne serait pas une _sine cure_ , mais l'instant était idéal pour entamer ce genre de conversation.

Rick tourna légèrement la tête vers l'homme qui lui tournait le dos et demanda d'une voix basse : « Tout va bien de ton côté ? »

« Rien à signaler », répondit Daryl sans se retourner. Bref, précis, efficace, sans fioriture, comme d'habitude. Daryl était si prévisible que cela fit sourire Rick. Fort bien, seconde tentative donc…

« Ça va avec Carol ? Son entrainement se passe bien ? » s'enquit alors le shérif.

Daryl haussa imperceptiblement les épaules et se décida finalement à faire face à son co-équipier. Il regarda ce dernier droit dans les yeux avec ce qui aurait pu passer pour de l'assurance si ses mains ne tripotaient pas nerveusement les lanières de son arbalète. « Ouais… chais pas, 'fin… j'suppose, ouais. Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais juste savoir si elle faisait des progrès. Ça a été dur pour elle… d'abord Ed, puis Sophia… » fit Rick, se souvenant de sa découverte d'un monde post-apocalyptique, en solitaire. Lui aussi avait été seul, lui aussi avait, pour un temps, perdu sa femme et son enfant, mais il avait l'espoir, non la certitude, que sa famille était vivante. Carol, elle, n'avait plus que la certitude que la sienne était morte. Quand Rick avait retrouvé sa famille, Carol avait perdu la sienne. Enfin, pouvait-il véritablement dire qu'il avait retrouvé Lori ? Elle semblait plus loin que jamais, et c'était…

« Ouais, ben c'est toujours dur pour elle… Encore maintenant… Y a un truc, chais pas moi… » Daryl interrompit les pensées de Rick, et c'était tant mieux car ce n'était absolument pas le moment de penser à Lori, à son mariage raté, ce ne serait plus jamais le moment. Et que voulait dire Daryl par « encore maintenant » ? Carol allait mieux, non ? Ça faisait des semaines à présent, elle devait avoir fait son deuil… Les paroles de Daryl était bien involontairement cryptiques, mais la manière dont il les avait prononcées poussait Rick à creuser le sujet. Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de Daryl qui trahissait de l'agacement, de la frustration, et Daryl était en effet frustré, de ne pas comprendre précisément ce qui se passait avec Carol, de ne pas être capable de dire exactement ce qu'il voulait dire à Rick, de ne pas trouver les mots…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » lui demanda l'ancien policier.

Et voilà ! C'était exactement ça, Daryl ne savait pas dire ce qu'il voulait dire, comme d'habitude. Il laissa échapper un grognement énervé, ouais, ça, grogner comme un animal, pas de problème, parler comme un être humain civilisé, ça… Il aurait bien voulu que Rick puisse lire dans ses pensées, mais c'était pas possible, alors, fallait qu'il essaie de dire, avec des mots. « Chais pas trop. Elle est juste bizarre. Y a un truc qui cloche. Elle est pas avec nous, pas vraiment. » Daryl s'interrompit un moment, il se demandait s'il était bien opportun de raconter l'incident avec la chouette. C'était un épisode qui avait à la fois éclairci et obscurci les choses pour Daryl. Il aurait bien eu besoin de l'opinion de Rick, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que leur leader perçoive Carol comme une cinglée. D'un autre côté, il devenait vital que Daryl comprenne ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amie. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose d'affreux se tramait, comme si un drame allait survenir d'un moment à l'autre et que lui seul était en mesure d'empêcher. Il fallait qu'il croie que Rick ne jugerait pas Carol, comme il ne l'avait pas jugé lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. « L'autre jour, on a été chasser. On a trouvé une chouette à moitié morte. On l'a achevée et Carol a pleuré. Puis elle m'a demandé si elle était morte… Enfin, tu vois, c'est pac'que, d'abord, j'lui ai dit que la chouette, c'était pas Sophia, tu vois. Puis elle a demandé si elle était morte, sans dire la chouette ou Sophia, juste en disant elle. J'ai répondu oui. Mais j'me d'mande si elle parlait pas plutôt de Sophia que d'la chouette… » Whoa ! Quelle éloquence ! Si Rick avait compris quelque chose à tout ce charabia c'était un miracle.

Mais étonnamment, le shérif semblait avoir parfaitement compris. « Tu penses qu'elle est dans une phase de déni, qu'elle n'accepte pas la mort de Sophia ? Si longtemps après ? D'habitude, c'est une phase assez brève… »

Et comme ça, en trente secondes, Rick avait tout pigé, avait mis des mots savants sur les vagues intuitions du chasseur. Sûrement que Rick avait suivi des cours de psycho pour être flic, pour pouvoir parler aux victimes et tout. Parfait, maintenant, c'était le chef qui allait pouvoir gérer ça, trouver la solution, dire à Daryl ce qu'il fallait faire. Très bien, parfait. « Ouais, un truc comme ça. Sauf qu'avec la chouette, maintenant, elle accepte peut-être un peu plus, elle ne dénie plus… un peu moins en tout cas. Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Rick. Comment ça, il ne savait pas ? Merde ! « Mais si elle sur le point de sortir de son déni, il faut qu'on soit vigilant. C'est le moment où les gens peuvent craquer, déjà quand la phase de déni est brève. Mais alors, dans le cas de Carol, ça peut vraiment mal se passer. Il faut vraiment qu'on soit attentif, qu'on fasse attention à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de conneries… »

« Tu crois qu'elle pourrait… » commença Daryl.

« J'en sais rien. C'est possible, mais tu la connais mieux que moi. Et puis, elle est très croyante, non ? Le suicide, ça reste un péché. »

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence longtemps après ça. Chacun ressassant la conversation, leurs récentes découvertes, la manière dont tout cela pourrait influencer leur vie, la manière dont tout cela changeait déjà leur perception des choses. Ils pensaient tous les deux à leur famille respective, au frère disparu, au fils retrouvé, à la femme retrouvée mais irretrouvable. Quand Daryl reprit finalement la parole pour promettre à Rick, autant qu'il se le promettait à lui-même, de garder un œil sur Carol, de poursuivre son enseignement de la chasse, de l'occuper en lui apprenant à tirer aussi, d'être là tout simplement, le chant d'un coq lointain retentit, se superposant brièvement à la voix du chasseur, se fondant à elle.

Daryl esquissa alors un demi-sourire. « Un coq qui chante au beau milieu de la nuit ! » fit-il en secouant doucement la tête dans un geste qui aurait pu vouloir dire « ah ! tout se perd, ma bonne dame, de mon temps… » Rick lui rendit son sourire. Oui, les temps changent, sans doute.


	12. Dans le coeur de l'hiver 11

Première partie:

Dans le cœur de l'hiver

Chapitre 11

La femme se tourne vers moi. Elle a un aspect épouvantable. Ses longs cheveux blancs clairsemés sont graisseux et pleins de nœuds. Elle porte une longue chemise de nuit complètement crasseuse, maculée de nourriture régurgitée et séchée on dirait. Mais surtout, elle pue. Bon sang qu'elle pue ! Une odeur âcre, comme du lisier. Même avec de la tripaille d'infectés partout sur ma chemise, j'arrive à sentir qu'elle pue. C'est dire ! Elle me regarde fixement, l'air très concentré, comme une étudiante en chimie qui récite toute la table de Mendeleïev dans sa tête. Puis, d'un seul coup, son regard s'illumine. Je l'entends presque crier « Eurêka » ! Mais quand elle ouvre la bouche, ce n'est pas du tout ça qu'elle dit. « Marco !? Viens là que je t'embrasse ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était déjà midi ! Le repas n'est pas encore prêt… »

Tout en parlant, elle se dirige vers la table de la cuisine. Elle tire une des chaises et me fait signe de m'y asseoir. Un peu abasourdi, j'obtempère en lui signalant tout de même que je ne m'appelle pas Marco. Mais elle semble ne même pas m'entendre. Elle commence à s'affairer, remplit une grande casserole d'eau qu'elle fait chauffer sur un bec de gaz. Elle sort d'une armoire un paquet de pâtes sèches en forme de petites coquilles et un bocal de coulis de tomates au basilic. Elle met le coulis à réchauffer dans un petit poêlon. Puis, elle s'installe en face de moi, tournant le dos au plan de travail. Cette scène qui m'aurait parue d'une banalité affligeante il y a quelques mois à peine, je la regarde aujourd'hui avec stupéfaction, l'air complètement éberlué.

« Alors, comment va ta sœur ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Ma sœur… ? »

« Elle travaille trop ! Je l'ai toujours dit ! A vingt ans, il faut s'amuser. Après, c'est trop tard… » poursuit-elle, ignorant totalement mon intervention. Elle a maintenant le regard vague et semble très pensive, lointaine… Puis elle paraît se rendre compte que je suis encore là. « Marco ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer… Comme je suis contente que tu sois là ! Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » s'exclame-t-elle d'un air ravi.

Merde ! Il manquait vraiment plus que ça. Une mémé Alzheimer, c'est clair. Vu la situation, je suppose que la meilleure chose à faire, c'est entrer dans son jeu. « Et si on mangeait des pâtes ? Regarde, j'ai commencé à en préparer. » Et je lui montre les deux casseroles du doigt. Mémé Alza se fend d'un grand sourire béat. Elle se lève, touille dans la sauce, sale l'eau, sort deux assiettes de l'armoire et les pose sur la table. Elle touille encore dans la sauce, remarque que l'eau bout, sale l'eau, met les pâtes à cuire, sort deux assiettes de l'armoire, se retourne pour les poser sur la table. Elle a l'air vraiment confus quand elle s'aperçoit qu'il y a déjà deux assiettes sur la table. Elle me jette un regard suspicieux comme si elle me soupçonnait d'être responsable du doublon. Bon, va falloir que je prenne les choses en mains si je veux espérer manger quelque chose de comestible avant demain matin…

« Et si tu t'asseyais, hein ? Je vais finir de mettre la table. » J'ouvre deux tiroirs avant de tomber sur celui où sont rangés les couverts. Je trouve assez facilement la passoire que je mets dans l'évier. Je goute une pâte, pas encore cuite. Mémé Alza se lève, prend la cuillère en bois pour chipoter dans la sauce. Je la renvoie s'asseoir. Elle s'exécute, mais commence à chantonner un air populaire en battant la mesure avec son pied droit. Je lui demande d'arrêter, je ne veux pas attirer une attention indésirable sur nous. Elle se tait, puis elle se lève, ouvre le tiroir à couverts, en sort deux fourchettes, les mêmes que celles qui sont déjà sur la table. C'est qu'en plus d'être gaga, elle est hyperactive, ma parole ! Là, je la renvoie s'asseoir beaucoup plus sèchement. J'ai aucune patience pour ce genre de connerie. Et elle commence vraiment à me gonfler. De toute façon, les pâtes sont prêtes. Je les égoutte et les mélange au coulis chaud. Je regarde le résultat avec adoration. J'ai l'impression qu'on va bientôt me servir le menu cinq services d'un restaurant étoilé de Washington.

Je me rue sur mon assiette sans attendre tandis que Mémé Alza picore. Elle fait vraiment un drôle de bruit en mangeant. Elle est pas en train de s'étouffer quand même, manquerait vraiment, vraiment plus que ça… Je l'observe, inquiet quand même, mais non, cette vioque est en train de jouer avec son dentier en mangeant… Sérieux ? C'est vraiment dégueulasse, quoi ! Quand elle remarque que je la regarde, les traits de son visage tout fripé prennent une expression tout enfantine. Et elle me tire la langue, me révélant au passage une petite bouchée de pâtes à moitié mastiquées. Je fais une moue dégoutée et elle se marre en tapant dans les mains et en sautillant sur sa chaise. Beurk ! Si j'étais pas aussi affamé, ça aurait de quoi bien me couper l'appétit…

Après le repas, j'aide Mémé Alza à faire la vaisselle. Quand j'aurai fini ça, il sera temps pour moi de nettoyer ma plaie vite fait, de faire mes adieux et de reprendre la route. C'est pas comme si je pouvais la prendre avec moi. Elle est bien ici, la mémé. La maison est bien barricadée, son garde-manger est bien fourni. Bon, je me suis servi de quelques bocaux et de biscuits secs, mais il lui reste bien assez de trucs quand même. Et puis, c'est vraiment pas comme si je pouvais l'entrainer dans le danger de mon périple. Elle est trop vieille pour voyager. Elle est mieux ici, en sécurité. Puis, elle attirerait beaucoup trop l'attention. Elle fait autant de boucan qu'une gosse de huit ans. Je la regarde en essuyant la dernière casserole. Elle me fait un grand sourire plein d'adoration et ses yeux pétillent de bonheur.

« Je suis si contente que tu sois venu, Marco ! Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? »

Merde ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle aille dire ça ? Elle veut me culpabiliser ou quoi ? Bon, je peux peut-être quand même faire quelque chose pour elle, pour la remercier de son hospitalité et tout. En regardant son allure générale, je me dis que c'est tout de même pas humain de laisser les gens comme ça, dans leur crasse. Et si je l'aidais à se laver et à se changer ? Oui, bonne idée, je fais ça et puis je m'en vais.

Je suppose que la porte du fond doit mener à sa chambre et à la salle de bain. Je prends donc Mémé Alza par le bras pour la guider. La porte débouche finalement sur un hall minuscule d'où se dégage une puanteur aussi effroyable que familière. Je repousse gentiment la vieille dame derrière moi et je dégaine lentement ma hache. Le spectacle qui m'attend derrière la première porte n'est heureusement pas celui que je craignais. Une infectée en blouse d'infirmière gît sur le sol, une plaie causée par une arme à feu bien visible au milieu de son front. Sur un fauteuil, à côté du petit lit, est affalé le corps sans vie d'une femme aux courts cheveux noirs. Au bout de son bras marqué d'une vilaine morsure, sa main ouverte a lâché depuis longtemps un petit révolver. Elle a visiblement eu l'intelligence de se tirer une balle dans la tête avant que la maladie ne se déclare. A vue d'œil et de nez, elle doit être morte depuis un bon mois. Ce qui veut dire que Mémé Alza a probablement survécu seule depuis tout ce temps… Quand je me retourne vers elle, elle pose son index sur ses lèvres closes.

« Chut ! Il faut laisser dormir Maria. Elle est très fatiguée, elle dort beaucoup », murmure-t-elle.

J'acquiesce sans un mot et je me tourne vers l'affreuse garde-robe en contre-plaqué. J'en tire un peu au hasard une jupe longue, un chemisier et un gilet qui a l'air chaud. Même si elle ne le montre pas, elle doit crever de froid dans sa robe de nuit. Il va lui falloir des sous-vêtements propres aussi.

« Madame, vos sous-vêtements, vous les rangez où ? Dans la commode là-bas ? » chuchoté-je, pour ne pas _réveiller_ Maria.

« Madame ? » s'exclame-t-elle vivement en me faisant les gros yeux comme pour me gronder.

Ça y est, déjà oubliée la Maria. J'imagine que l'emplacement de ses sous-vêtements, elle l'a oublié aussi de toute façon. Mais pour éviter de la fâcher plus tard une nouvelle fois, je lui demande quand même, d'un ton qui laisse sous-entendre que je lui fais une blague : « Si tu n'es pas _Madame_ , alors tu es qui pour moi ? »

« Ben, ta marraine ! Que tu es sot ! » rigole-t-elle franchement.

J'ai de la chance, les sous-vêtements sont soigneusement rangés dans le premier tiroir. Je prends ce dont je crois avoir besoin. Je fourre le tas de vêtements dans les bras de Mémé Alza.

« Allez, viens marraine, il faut que tu te laves maintenant. » Et je l'entraine vers la dernière pièce que je n'ai pas encore explorée. La salle de bain est heureusement assez spacieuse. J'assieds la vieille dame sur le tabouret recouvert de simili-cuir et je lui fais vainement signe de se taire alors qu'elle a recommencé à fredonner je ne sais quelle chanson stupide. J'examine les sanitaires. A côté des toilettes adaptées pour les personnes à mobilité réduite se trouve une baignoire à porte dans laquelle on s'installe en position assise. Je teste la robinetterie, comme l'eau courante fonctionnait dans la cuisine, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas ici. Et mes espoirs sont fondés. Par contre, je réalise vite que le boiler est électrique. Pas d'eau chaude… Merde ! Comment je vais faire ? Je me tourne vers Mémé Alza qui sifflote atrocement mal. « Reste ici ! Ne bouge pas, j'arrive. »

Évidemment, c'est trop lui demander. Elle se met à trottiner derrière moi jusqu'à la cuisine sans jamais cesser de jacasser. Elle me tape sérieusement sur le système maintenant. Bien vite qu'elle soit lavée et que je sois débarrassé d'elle. Je me dépêche de faire chauffer autant d'eau que je peux sur la gazinière. Dès que l'eau de la plus petite des casseroles paraît assez chaude, je l'emporte avec moi à la salle de bain avec la vieille qui me suit toujours comme un petit toutou. C'est maintenant qu'on va rire.

« Viens, on va t'enlever ta chemise de nuit », lui dis-je en accompagnant la parole par le geste. Je déteste faire ça. Je sais que je n'ai aucune raison d'être mal à l'aise, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai horreur de toucher les gens comme ça. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais voulu pratiquer la médecine et que je me suis dirigé vers la recherche dès que j'ai pu. Bon, ça et aussi, et surtout si je veux être tout à fait honnête, le fait que, les malades qui pleurnichent, ça m'horripile. Je n'ai ni patience ni compassion pour leurs geignements et pour leurs familles larmoyantes.

J'ouvre la porte de la baignoire et j'y fais asseoir la vieille, prenant soin de lui plier les genoux et de mettre ses talons contre ses fesses sur le siège. Après avoir refermé la porte, je fais couler de l'eau froide dans la partie basse que je mélange avec celle de la casserole pour obtenir un mélange tiédasse. Je lui fourre un gant de toilette dans une main et un pain de savon dans l'autre. « Commence déjà à te laver, je reviens tout de suite. »

Je cours presque jusqu'à la cuisine pour aller chercher la casserole suivante. Quand je reviens dans la salle de bain, j'ai la satisfaction et la surprise de voir Mémé Alza en train de se frotter les pieds avec un gant savonneux. J'aurais pas commencé par là, mais elle se lave toute seule, c'est déjà ça. Je mélange encore une fois eau chaude et eau froide dans la baignoire et refais deux aller-retours à la cuisine en prenant bien soin de réserver de l'eau tiède pour le shampoing. Je profite aussi de mes efforts pour laver ma blessure. Je trouve dans une petite armoire suspendue au mur de quoi bander ma cheville.

Après moult éclaboussures, de sèches remontrances au sujet de la mousse qui pique les yeux et une conversation digne du Chapelier Toqué d' _Alice au pays des merveilles_ , je parviens enfin à extirper mamie de la baignoire et à l'emballer dans une grande serviette. Si elle était capable de se laver seule, enfiler ses vêtements est une tout autre affaire. L'habiller prend un temps de dingue et tourne vite au casse-tête chinois. Elle ne tient pas en place une seconde, n'arrête pas de gigoter dans tous les sens. En plus de ça, il faut qu'elle me raconte des trucs sans queue ni tête… Ça doit faire quoi, deux heures ? que je suis avec elle et elle est déjà en train de me rendre fou. Il faut que je parte et vite.

« Voilà ! » m'exclamé-je, fier de moi en la voyant enfin propre et habillée. Je lui ai même trouvé une paire d'horribles baskets à scratch. Et c'est là bien sûr que je constate que son gilet est mal boutonné. Tant pis ! Il n'y a de toute façon personne pour y regarder de près. « Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille maintenant, marraine… »

« Déjà ? » me fait-elle d'une voix remplie de déception. « Tu viens à peine d'arriver… Et si je te faisais un bon café ? »

 _Un bon café, hein ? Non, non, sois fort, t'as déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça !_ « Désolé, marraine, mais il est déjà tard. Il faut vraiment que je parte », lui dis-je en la ramenant dans la cuisine.

« Oh… Mais tu reviendras vite alors ? »

Arrête de me regarder avec ton air de chien battu. Ça ne m'émeut pas. Pas du tout ! « Bien sûr que je reviendrai vite », menté-je.

« Et amène ta sœur la prochaine fois. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vue. Il n'y a que Maria qui reste souvent avec moi… » se lamente-t-elle.

C'est sûr que Maria, elle ne risque pas d'aller bien loin… Je me demande quand même depuis combien de temps elle est seule. Depuis que Maria est morte ? Est-ce que comme moi, Mémé Alza se raconte sa vie à elle-même pour pallier à sa solitude, pour conserver la mémoire d'elle-même ? Sans doute pas. Sa mémoire d'elle-même, elle s'étiole depuis longtemps déjà, elle est peut-être déjà presque perdue même. J'enfile mon sac-à-dos et je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée que je déverrouille en tournant la clé dans la serrure et retirant le loquet de sécurité. Le jour va tomber dans une heure ou deux, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre.

« Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? » se plaint Mémé Alza en attirant ma joue vers elle avec une force que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée et en me gratifiant d'un gros baiser humide et dégoutant. J'essaie d'essuyer ma joue discrètement, pas qu'elle y fasse attention de toute façon.

« Referme bien la porte à clé derrière moi. Et remets le verrou de sécurité, d'accord ? Surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, ne sors pas. C'est bien compris ? » Elle acquiesce sagement. Elle a l'air d'avoir pigé. Elle sera en sécurité ici. Quand je serai en Floride, je pourrai peut-être même lui envoyer quelqu'un. J'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire. C'est très bien. Je peux partir l'esprit tranquille. Et je le fais, je m'éloigne. Quand je me retourne, je la vois qui me dit au revoir d'un geste de la main. Je lui réponds, puis je lui fais signe de rentrer. Et je suis content de voir qu'elle m'obéit. C'est bien. C'est très bien. J'ai fait pour le mieux.


	13. Dans le coeur de l'hiver 12

 

Première partie:

Dans le cœur de l'hiver

Chapitre 12

Les nuits étaient de plus en plus froides, et les journées aussi, l'humidité pénétrant les bras malingres de Carol, son buste chétif, ses jambes maigres, jusque dans ses os friables. Elle projetait devant ses yeux languides, perdus dans le néant, son propre corps malade, amputé de tous ses organes vitaux, désarticulé, démembré; un tas de tissus organiques à l'agonie, à l'image de son esprit. Cet hologramme mourait si clairement, si distinctement; et c'était, lui sembla-t-il, ce qu'elle désirait, ce à quoi elle aspirait si ardemment, que cette projection fantasmée s'actualise, en réalité. Elle en appelait aux Mânes de sa famille, les invoquait, comme le spectre de sa fille l'appelait, elle, l'invitait à la suivre, à suivre Sophia, morte à présent, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, partie en même temps qu'une chouette; et cette mère voyait parfois apparaitre, comme un souvenir ancien un peu défraichi, le visage de sa fille, tantôt mort, tantôt vivant, auréolé d'une couronne de coquelicots fanés. L'âme lyrique de Carol se voyait déjà, en Orphée victorieux, traverser les enfers pour en sortir, en tirer son enfant; ou peut-être y rester avec elle, pour l'éternité, l'âme pure de sa Sophia les guiderait, toutes les deux, béates, vers l'empyrée. Elles seraient heureuses ensemble, pour toujours.

Depuis des années, Sophia avait été le seul rai de lumière dans les ténèbres de la vie de Carol, sa seule joie, son unique fierté, sa force, ce pourquoi elle se levait le matin, ce pourquoi elle endurait les épreuves terribles de son existence, ce pourquoi sa vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Comment poursuivre sans elle ? A quoi bon ? Ils vivaient déjà tous un enfer sur terre, alors autant vivre les enfers avec l'être le plus cher à son cœur, la seule personne qui, il y a quelques semaines encore, aimait Carol inconditionnellement. Car Carol avait besoin d'amour pour survivre et le seul amour qui existait pour elle était celui que lui portait sa fille.

Carol souleva une branche morte, baignée de feuilles mortes, à l'orée d'un bois mort, un immense champ en friche la séparant du reste du groupe. Chaque geste qu'elle accomplissait avec peine, chaque paysage désolé qui s'offrait à son regard étaient l'occasion pour elle de s'appesantir toujours davantage sur ses pensées funèbres. Elle était, avec T-Dog, de corvée pour ramasser du bois; Daryl voulait profiter de leur séjour prolongé dans la grange idéalement située que le groupe avait découverte quelques jours plus tôt pour tenter de fumer un peu de viande dans l'espoir de la conserver plus longtemps. La saison du gibier ne serait pas éternelle et il était sage d'en tirer le plus de profit possible. C'était donc pour aider le groupe à survivre que Carol entassait et formait des fagots morts dans ses bras malades au milieu d'une végétation décrépite.

Ainsi, il fallut du temps à Carol pour percevoir le bruissement menaçant du tapis de feuilles qui recouvrait le sentier forestier, du temps pour entendre les plaintes macabres de la petite armée damnée qui, revenue de Tartare, battait la campagne, du temps pour voir l'essaim de Harpies voraces, du temps avant de comprendre que les gestes et les cris de T-Dog étaient destinés à la sortir de sa torpeur. La horde de zombies n'était pas importante, une dizaine de rôdeurs la composait, mais la sagesse préconisait tout de même de prendre la fuite, de trouver refuge dans le giron du groupe, dans la sûreté d'un plus grand nombre de mains armées. A deux seulement, ils ne s'en tireraient pas sans faire feu, et l'onde sonore qui secouerait l'air, loin, très loin, ne leur attirerait que plus d'ennuis et de compagnie inopportune. Ce ne fut que lorsque la main vive et empressée de T-Dog empoigna le bras figé de Carol que celle-ci se secoua de son apathie, autorisant enfin ses jambes qui menaçaient de prendre racine à se mouvoir, tâchant de suivre la cadence des larges foulées de son compagnon d'infortune.

Mais ils avaient été trop lents à réagir, car déjà trois autres rôdeurs arrivaient du côté opposé pour les prendre en tenaille. Alors, au diable la discrétion, T-Dog commença à faire feu, éliminant aisément les zombies les plus proches, la menace la plus immédiate. Les détonations tonitruantes révèleraient bientôt leur position à tous les rôdeurs qui erraient dans les parages, mais elles eurent aussi tôt fait, et c'était heureux, d'attirer l'attention du reste du groupe, demeuré à la grange qui se découpait dans l'horizon, au loin, de l'autre côté de l'immense champ abandonné. De là où ils se trouvaient, Carol et T-Dog, trop occupés de toute façon par la bataille qui faisait maintenant rage, ne pouvaient pas voir la tête de Daryl qui s'était relevée brusquement, ni le regard de Glenn devenu subitement anxieux, ni la main de Rick qui lançait déjà un fusil à Maggie, en coordonnant avec empressement une mission de sauvetage et un plan de repli. Ils ne purent voir non plus Lori, Beth, Hershel et Carl ramasser promptement toutes leurs affaires et se ruer vers les voitures, s'apprêtant à décamper en toute hâte. Non, ils étaient bien trop loin pour apercevoir les réactions de leurs compagnons, T-Dog bien trop affairé à se battre, Carol bien trop perdue dans sa contemplation ahurie du massacre autour d'elle.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle observait T-Dog abattre leurs assaillants un à un. Elle voyait ses lèvres remuer frénétiquement, sans doute disait-il quelque chose, peut-être une insulte proférée à l'encontre de l'ennemi pour se donner de l'ardeur au combat, ou peut-être s'adressait-il à elle, en vain car Carol ne l'entendait pas, les acouphènes provoqués par les coups de feu masquaient tout, annihilaient tout. Les détonations venaient de cesser d'ailleurs, les chargeurs de T-Dog vidés. Il se défendait à présent à l'aide d'une machette, seul, sans aucune aide. Et les coups qu'il portait, et chacun de ses mouvements, de ses déplacements, l'éloignaient de plus en plus de Carol, maintenant isolée, alors qu'un rôdeur titubait laborieusement vers elle.

Carol semblait pétrifiée, son regard à présent fixé sur le zombie qui s'approchait d'elle. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était tétanisée par la peur, mais son visage était incroyablement serein, ses traits parfaitement détendus, sa posture immobile tout à fait confortable, ses pieds paisiblement enracinés au sol. Elle observait le rôdeur arriver comme on accueillerait la mort à bras ouverts, un soulagement, la fin d'une agonie. Il était là son billet pour rejoindre Sophia, mordues toutes les deux, ensemble toutes les deux, réunies. Plus que quelques pas et les dents pourries du zombie pourraient entamer l'écorce de la peau de Carol, se repaitre de la sève qui coulait dans ses veines. Ce ne serait pas un suicide de sa part, non, pas de péché commis, rien pour entacher son âme et l'empêcher à tout jamais de retrouver sa fille. Ce serait un tragique accident, comme tant d'autres, une mort au combat, comme en comptent toutes les guerres. Carol attendait avec impatience son zombie, basculant imperceptiblement le tronc en avant, vers lui, pour accueillir son étreinte. Il serait si doux d'enfin quitter le royaume des mort-vivants pour partir vivre dans celui des morts. Là, à en bordure d'une belle forêt giboyeuse, pour Carol, pacifiée, prête, ces Érinyes qui arrivaient sur elle étaient véritablement bienveillantes.

Alors que Carol, tellement immobile maintenant qu'elle en était presque métamorphosée en arbre, s'apprêtait à embarquer pour son ultime traversée, la tête du rôdeur tout près d'elle explosa littéralement, l'éclaboussant de sang et de fragments d'os. Elle tourna alors très lentement le regard vers le canon fumant de l'arme de Daryl qui, sur sa moto, avait traversé le grand champ, impraticable pour les voitures qui avaient dû le contourner par un chemin de terre qui le longeait. Mais l'attention de Daryl était déjà ailleurs, il aidait maintenant T-Dog à se débarrasser des quelques zombies encore debout. Rick, Maggie et Glenn, se ruant hors des voitures arrêtées un peu plus loin, sur le chemin, eurent à peine à leur prêter main forte, le petit régiment de rôdeurs gisait sur la terre rouge.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, l'orée du bois débarrassée de tout gémissement sinistre, que Daryl descendit de sa moto et s'élança furieusement vers Carol en vociférant. « Putain, mais qu'est-ce tu fous ? Hein ? C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ? » Arrivant droit sur elle, envahissant son espace personnel, Daryl retira d'un coup sec le petit révolver que Carol avait dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Et après avoir reculé d'un pas, il lui agita l'arme devant le visage. « Ça sert à quoi qu'je m'casse le cul à t'apprendre à tirer ? Ça sert à quoi, hein ? Si c'est pour que tu restes plantée là comme une conne à rien faire ? » Daryl avait lâché le révolver au sol maintenant et il venait d'agripper Carol aux épaules, la secouant rageusement, lui hurlant sa colère, et sa peur aussi, au visage. « Tu peux m'expliquer c'que tu fous ? Réponds-moi, bordel ! T'as quoi dans l'crâne, hein ? Hein ? Tu crois qu't'es la seule à en avoir plein l'cul de toute cette merde ? Tu crois qu't'es la seule à avoir perdu quelqu'un ? A être toute seule ? » Carol pleurait maintenant, à chauds bouillons, gémissant mollement, le corps ballant comme une poupée de chiffon secouée de plus en plus violemment par Daryl. « Tu crois qu'T et Glenn, ils ont jamais eu d'famille peut-être ? Qu'ils ont perdu personne ? Et ben, t'sais quoi? On a tous perdu des gens ! Mais non, ça tu t'en fous. Tu penses qu'à ta gueule, hein ? T'es qu'une sale égoïste, en fait ! Tu t'en fous d'nous, tu t'en fous d'nous abandonner là ! Hein ? Tu t'en fous de c'qui s'passerait si tu mourrais, de c'qui nous arriverait à nous ! »

« Ça suffit ! » La voix de Rick s'éleva quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'interpose entre Carol et Daryl. « Ça suffit », répéta-t-il plus doucement. « Ça suffit. » Il se passa la main sur les yeux, de lassitude, avant de reprendre d'un ton qu'il voulait autoritaire. « Il faut qu'on parte, avant que d'autres rôdeurs ne rappliquent. Allez, direction Nord-Est. On s'arrête dans quelques kilomètres pour faire le point. »

Daryl lâcha alors les épaules de Carol comme si elles lui avaient brûlé les mains. Il se détourna vivement et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la moto de son frère. Il était en colère, en colère contre Carol pour avoir attendu passivement d'être tuée, en colère contre lui-même pour l'avoir rudement malmenée, pour avoir crié sur elle, pour avoir créé une scène devant tout le monde. Tandis qu'il roulait vers les voitures, tandis qu'il observait le reste du groupe s'installer dans les différents véhicules, tandis qu'il reprenait la route, menant leur petit convoi, Daryl s'autorisa à se demander pourquoi il s'était tellement énervé. Carol avait visiblement voulu en finir, alors qu'elle en finisse, non ? Pourquoi cela avait-il provoqué une rage presque incontrôlable en lui ? Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si Rick n'était pas intervenu. Dans sa fureur, aurait-il été jusqu'à vraiment faire mal à Carol, jusqu'à… jusqu'à la frapper peut-être ? Comme son père ? Comme Ed ? Non, non, Daryl voulait croire qu'il se serait calmé. Oui, il se serait calmé. Vraiment? Non, qui trompait-il ? Il ne valait pas mieux qu'Ed, que son père. Tel père, tel fils, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi s'était-il emporté d'abord ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait à lui, elle ne l'avait pas mis en danger lui. Enfin si, quand même un peu, parce qu'il avait été en colère pour ça, il avait perdu les pédales à cause d'elle. Et perdre les pédales, ça , c'était dangereux. Et il avait perdu les pédales parce qu'il avait investi du temps pour Carol, pour retrouver la gamine d'abord, puis pour apprendre des trucs à Carol, ensuite. Et Daryl n'aimait pas perdre son temps. Mais une petite voix désagréable et malvenue venait de faire apparition dans sa tête... Était-il bien sûr que c'était seule chose qui l'embêtait? Et si elle avait vraiment été tuée, comment aurait-il réagi? Sa colère aurait été bien pire, incommensurable, et... et sa douleur aussi… et sa douleur aussi. Parce qu'il y avait de ça dans sa colère, de la douleur. Parce qu'il s'était attaché. Carol n'était plus juste quelqu'un comme ça, et ça lui ferait mal si elle n'était plus là. Pas simplement parce qu'il avait donné de son temps pour elle... Parce qu'il tenait à elle, là, voilà. Il avait investi du temps dans leur relation, et maintenant, il tenait à elle. _Et merde !_

* * *


	14. Dans le coeur de l'hiver 13

Première partie:

Dans le cœur de l'hiver

Chapitre 13

Quand nous nous sommes séparés, le Professeur et moi, ce matin-là, juste après qu'elle m'ait fait part de son incroyable découverte, et de sa terrible expérience aussi, elle m'a fait promettre de la retrouver au même endroit, à la salle d'imagerie, une heure plus tard. Nous allions documenter toutes les étapes de l'expérience, heure par heure, et examiner les réactions du corps du sujet, enfin du corps du Professeur. C'est donc complètement secoué, totalement abasourdi, que je suis retourné à ma table de travail dans le labo. J'effectuais des gestes mécaniques. Je n'étais absolument pas concentré sur ma tâche. Je me contentais de quelques gestes routiniers pour donner l'impression que je travaillais, pour tromper les éventuels militaires qui m'espionneraient. Ils n'y connaissaient rien, ce serait facile de les berner.

Mes pensées ne cessaient de cheminer entre toutes les implications que pouvaient avoir l'expérience du Professeur et une des phrases que cette dernière avait prononcée quelques minutes plus tôt. _Le Colonel ne reçoit plus ses ordres du gouvernement depuis longtemps_. Le Professeur avait refusé d'en dire davantage. Mais c'était trop ou pas assez. S'il ne répondait plus au gouvernement, de qui alors prenait-il ses ordres ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était mauvais pour nous. Les militaires et nous n'étions clairement plus dans le même camp. Si j'avais auparavant eu la certitude qu'ils nous épiaient, je savais maintenant que ce n'était pas pour le compte de l'administration. Je me suis aussi remémoré les quelques bribes de phrases sibyllines que j'avais entendues lorsque j'avais surpris le Colonel au téléphone. Il avait mentionné Langley et un Vice-président. Il faudrait que je partage cette information avec le Professeur. Elle saurait peut-être quoi en faire. La première heure est passée comme ça, alors que je ruminais mes pensées et que je feignais de travailler.

Je me suis donc à nouveau dirigé vers la salle d'imagerie. Le Professeur m'attendait déjà. Elle avait apporté avec elle une petite trousse médicale. Après avoir observé la blessure attentivement, j'ai fait un petit prélèvement pour pouvoir l'analyser. J'ai aussi fait une prise de sang. J'ai collecté d'autres données, sa température, sa tension, son rythme cardiaque. Tout semblait normal, mis à part son pouls, un peu trop rapide, mais ça pouvait aisément s'expliquer par le stress engendré par la situation. Je ne me suis donc pas inquiété. Avant de quitter le Professeur, il fallait que je lui fasse part du coup de téléphone de Colonel Adipeux.

« Il y a quelques semaines », ai-je commencé, un peu nerveusement, en chuchotant, « j'ai entendu le Colonel au téléphone, dans le couloir. Je n'ai réussi qu'à distinguer quelques mots, mais il a parlé de Langley et d'un Vice-président… » Je me suis interrompu et j'ai observé le Professeur qui paraissait maintenant pensive. Comme elle ne répliquait pas, j'ai continué. « Le Colonel a des connexions avec la CIA ? Un groupe dissident qui agit en marge du gouvernement ? Et le Vice-président, c'est de Joe Biden qu'il parlait ? Biden est au courant ? » On pouvait nettement entendre l'urgence dans ma voix, bien qu'elle soit basse.

« Taisez-vous ! » a-t-elle murmuré autoritairement. « Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment. » Encore une fois, elle jetait des regards dérobés vers la porte. La peur était clairement perceptible dans son regard. Et si le Professeur avait peur, ça voulait dire qu'il fallait avoir peur. « Je vous expliquerai plus tard, mais nous sommes déjà restés ici trop longtemps. Je ne veux pas éveiller de suspicions, pas plus que nécessaire. Tâchez d'agir comme d'habitude. Allez analyser les prélèvements de sang et de tissus. Et retrouvez-moi ici dans une heure. Si quelqu'un pose des questions… »

« J'analyse des échantillons prélevés sur les infectés et je vais à la salle d'imagerie pour examiner des scanners », ai-je achevé. Elle a hoché la tête d'un air satisfait et a disparu de la pièce.

J'ai ainsi passé l'heure suivante à faire mes analyses. Le poison était bien présent dans le sang du Professeur, mais les résultats obtenus étaient tout de même différents de ceux qu'avaient donné les analyses du sang de personnes mordues que nous avions précédemment effectuées. Cela, combiné à ma foi inébranlable en les capacités formidables du Professeur, me permettait d'entretenir un solide espoir.

Bien sûr, Soldat Sourire et deux de ses compères sont venus m'interrompre. Voir ces béotiens parader dans mon laboratoire comme s'ils étaient en territoire conquis m'était pratiquement insupportable. Ils se sont penchés sur mon travail comme s'ils avaient la moindre chance d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Bande d'idiots. Comme me l'avait recommandé le Professeur, j'ai de toute façon limité mes notes au minimum vital et je les ai rédigées de manière aussi cryptique que possible. Le triumvirat des crétins a continué à faire mine d'inspecter le laboratoire d'un air connaisseur, sans jamais se départir de leur démarche qu'ils voulaient sans doute patibulaire. Puis ils ont pris la direction de la sortie et j'ai entendu Soldat Sourire marmonner un truc aux deux autres, sûrement une remarque désobligeante à mon égard, puisque j'ai quand même pu saisir au vol l'expression « sale rat d'laboratoire ». _C'est ça, espèce de crétin dégénéré qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que laisser les autres penser à sa place_ , me suis-je dit, sans avoir vraiment le courage de le prononcer à voix haute, mais je l'ai pensé très fort quand même.

Je suis ensuite retourné à la salle d'imagerie pour mon petit rendez-vous avec le Professeur. Nous avons observé les mêmes routines que précédemment, puis je me suis remis au travail avec de nouveaux échantillons à analyser. Et, une heure plus tard, le même cirque a recommencé pour la troisième fois de la journée. Cette fois-ci cependant, la température du Professeur était un peu trop élevée. Rien d'alarmant, mais trop élevée quand même. Ce n'était pas forcément mauvais signe, cela pouvait simplement indiquer que le corps se battait. Et en mon for intérieur, je savais que le corps du Professeur sortirait victorieux de cette bataille.

En quittant la salle d'imagerie, dans le couloir qui menait à mon labo, Colonel Adipeux m'est tombé dessus. Il s'est mis à me bombarder de questions. On ne me voyait pas beaucoup au labo. Pourquoi ça ? Je prenais bien peu de notes ces derniers temps, lui semblait-il. C'était à croire que je ne travaillais plus. Et qu'avais-je dans les mains ? Aha, du sang infecté à analyser ? Bon, bon… Et j'étais où quand je n'étais pas au labo ? Et qu'est-ce que je faisais dans la salle d'imagerie ? Ce ne serait pas plus simple d'amener tous les scanners dans le labo et les regarder là-bas que de faire tous ces allers et retours ? Quand je lui ai répondu que non, ce ne serait pas plus simple dans la mesure où j'avais besoin du panneau lumineux accroché à un mur de la salle d'imagerie pour mieux observer les scanners, il m'a simplement regardé d'un air suspicieux. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il a sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et s'en est servi pour essuyer son front perpétuellement suant. Je me suis dit que c'était la fin de cette conversation et j'ai repris mon chemin tandis que ses yeux inquisiteurs me suivaient.

L'heure écoulée, de retour à mon rendez-vous, j'ai examiné le Professeur sans constater de grands changements notables. J'en ai profité pour lui relater ma rencontre avec Colonel Adipeux. Elle a alors commencé à s'agiter un peu. Et moi, j'ai commencé à vraiment avoir peur.

« Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, mais j'ai subi le même genre d'interrogatoire un peu plus tôt, ce matin », m'a-t-elle confié, prenant toujours bien garde de parler aussi doucement que possible. « Nous devons redoubler de vigilance. Je veux rester ici aussi longtemps que possible. Nous avons besoin du matériel qui se trouve ici pour mener à bien mon expérience et finaliser mon vaccin et mon traitement. Mais nous n'allons pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment. Et je sens que nous serons poussés à partir bien plus tôt que je ne l'aurais voulu. » Elle me regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux. Une flamme de panique luisait au fond de ses prunelles résolues. Mais elle gardait la tête haute, le port altier, le dos droit, le corps parfaitement immobile. Elle était impressionnante de détermination et de sang-froid. « Écoutez-moi bien, Jeune Homme. Il y a quelque chose que le Colonel ignore, j'en suis pratiquement sûre. Le Colonel possède tous les codes du bâtiment. Je suis prête à parier qu'il a changé les codes des portes d'accès au rez-de-chaussée sans nous le dire. N'utilisez pas le code habituel pour sortir, ce sera inutile, je crois. Par contre, ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il existe des codes de sécurité, qui prédominent sur les autres. Ces codes sont uniquement actifs si la sécurité du bâtiment est compromise. » Elle regardait furtivement la pièce. « Mais, moi, je les connais ces codes. » Elle s'est penchée vers mon oreille et elle me les a chuchotés, lentement, en articulant bien. Puis elle m'a regardé fixement. J'ai hoché la tête. Oui, j'avais bien tout compris et retenu. Et elle a dit, sans que je comprenne exactement pourquoi au moment même, « la semaine dernière, j'ai déplacé progressivement tous les spécimens de virus dangereux au dernier sous-sol. Bien à l'abri. »

Sans que cela ne semble même étrange, elle a pris mes deux mains dans les siennes, alors que nous étions assis l'un face à l'autre. Là, j'ai compris, vraiment compris, que nous étions tous les deux, ensemble, mais tous les deux tout seuls. Face à eux. Ils étaient plus nombreux. Ils avaient des moyens de communication. Ils étaient armés. Ils étaient entrainés. Ils avaient changé les codes et nous maintenaient ainsi prisonniers. Nous ne possédions que des codes dont ils ignoraient l'existence, mais qui ne pouvaient être activés que si la sécurité du bâtiment était compromise. Autant dire que nous n'avions rien. Et j'ai senti un abattement effroyable m'écraser. Mes épaules se sont affaissées sous cette immense chape de plomb. Alors, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, comme si elle avait perçu mon désespoir, le Professeur a ajouté, avec une assurance contagieuse, « mais nous sommes bien plus intelligents qu'eux, Jeune Homme, bien plus intelligents qu'eux ». Sur ces derniers mots, elle s'est levée et elle a quitté la pièce.

J'ai passé l'heure suivante dans un état de fébrilité inouïe. Mes mains tremblaient et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à travailler. Peu avant notre rencontre suivante à la salle d'imagerie, le Professeur est entrée dans le laboratoire comme une tornade. « Changement de programme », a-t-elle annoncé d'une voix forte. « Laissez tomber vos travaux en cours. Vous allez vous pencher là-dessus immédiatement. » Elle m'a fourré un gros tas de feuilles entre les mains et est repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. C'était un dossier qu'avait rédigé Masson, il y avait des semaines et des semaines de ça. Je l'avais déjà lu il y avait bien longtemps et elle le savait. Pourquoi me redonnait-elle ça ? En feuillant rapidement les pages reliées, mes yeux sont tombés sur une discrète annotation au crayon dans une des marges. « Ils savent. Préparez quelques affaires et retrouvez-moi dans ma chambre dans une heure. » C'était l'écriture du Professeur. J'ai rapidement gommé les deux phrases. Dans le laboratoire, j'ai rassemblé un peu de matériel dont je pourrais avoir besoin et je me suis rendu dans ma propre chambre.

Promptement, sans même prendre le temps de m'arrêter pour réfléchir, sans même me rappeler qu'il était seulement possible de réfléchir, j'ai sorti un sac-à-dos. J'y ai poussé le matériel de laboratoire et j'ai achevé de le remplir avec des vêtements et quelques articles d'hygiène corporelle. Je me suis débarrassé de ma blouse blanche de travail et j'ai enfilé une veste. Par réflexe, j'ai glissé mon portefeuille qui était sur ma table de nuit dans ma poche. Un œil à ma montre, il était temps d'y aller. Autant arriver un peu à l'avance, on ne savait jamais. J'ai lancé un dernier regard à mes deux énormes valises encombrées de choses inutiles. Que j'avais été sot ! Puis je suis sorti en me dirigeant vers la chambre du Professeur.

Quand je suis arrivé, la porte était entrebâillée. De l'autre côté, le spectacle qui s'est offert à moi, je ne l'avais vu que dans des films. La chaise de bureau renversée, les tiroirs retournés, leur contenu étalé par terre, les coussins éventrés, le lit défait. J'ai été pris d'une nausée violente que je n'ai réussi à réprimer que jusqu'à ce que je la voie, elle, gisante au sol, de l'autre côté du lit. Son bandage avait été défait et la vilaine morsure qui déchirait son bras gauche était bien visible. Son cou portait des marques de strangulation qui commençaient seulement à apparaitre. J'ai tâté son pouls pour la forme, mais je savais déjà que c'était inutile. J'ai enfoui ma main droite dans la poche de ma veste et j'en ai tiré une pièce de monnaie. Je pressentais déjà qu'elle ne me permettrait plus d'acheter rien d'autre qu'un dernier cadeau au Professeur. Alors j'ai pris la pièce et je l'ai glissée dans la bouche entrouverte de celle qui avait été mon mentor.

C'est là que j'ai craqué. Complètement. Je me suis mis à sangloter. Hystériquement presque. De chagrin. D'une douleur viscérale. Pratiquement comme si ma mère venait de mourir une seconde fois. Et les mères ne peuvent pas mourir. Elles sont censées être éternelles. Je n'étais pas d'accord. Je refusais qu'elle meure, qu'elle m'abandonne. J'étais seul. Comme un petit enfant. En réalisant ça, j'ai été pris d'une panique folle. Mes pleurs se sont intensifiés. Tellement que je parvenais à peine à respirer, à reprendre mon souffle. J'étais seul, seul, seul… Au beau milieu de ma crise de larmes, mes yeux se sont posés sur deux masques à gaz qui sortaient d'un sac près de la tête du Professeur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait avec ça ?

Comme si le ciel avait entendu ma question, j'ai eu la réponse quelques secondes après. J'ai entendu une explosion. Qui devait venir du laboratoire sans aucun doute. Et je l'ai tout de suite su, ça devait être l'œuvre du Professeur. La dernière de sa brillante carrière. Immédiatement, une sirène s'est mise à hurler et les lumières se sont éteintes. Ne restaient allumées que les lampes de secours. J'ai regardé, pour la dernière fois, le Professeur, remarquant seulement que ses grands yeux clairs étaient toujours ouverts. J'ai baissé ses paupières de la paume de ma main, un « merci » fantôme jouant sur mes lèvres. J'ai ajusté un des deux masques autour de ma tête et j'ai rejoint le couloir, direction la cage d'escaliers.

J'ai tout de suite entendu des bottes qui couraient vers moi dans le couloir. J'ai forcé l'allure vers la porte qui menait aux escaliers. Ils m'ont vu. « V'là l'Rat ! » s'est exclamé une des paires de bottes. Ils ont fait feu. Une balle m'a frôlé sans me toucher. Et j'ai poussé la porte, m'engouffrant dans la cage d'escaliers. On n'y voyait rien. Une fumée opaque flottait dans l'air. J'ai commencé à grimper les marches. Les soldats me suivaient de près. Je les ai entendu tousser et pousser de grands jurons. La fumée devait être irritante. Tant mieux. J'ai passé ma main sur mon visage. Pour m'assurer que mon masque était bien ajusté. Sans jamais cesser de gravir les marches. J'étais presque arrivé au rez-de-chaussée lorsque la porte du premier sous-sol s'est ouverte. D'autres soldats arrivaient. Toussant également. Montant péniblement les escaliers derrière moi. Juste avant que je ne pousse la porte du rez-de-chaussée, la voix de Colonel Adipeux s'est élevée, avec peine. « L'ira pas loin d'toute façon ! »

Une fois dans le couloir, l'air était beaucoup plus clair. Les militaires n'auraient aucun mal à progresser ici. Il fallait que je me dépêche si je voulais profiter de mon avance. J'ai couru comme un dératé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Arrivé au boitier, j'ai fait glisser mon badge et, sur le petit clavier numérique, j'ai commencé à introduire le code de sécurité fourni par le Professeur. Priant de toutes mes forces pour qu'il soit actif. Dans un immense soulagement, j'ai entendu le bruit caractéristique de la porte qui se déverrouillait. Et en même temps, une autre porte s'est ouverte. Laissant apparaitre, celle-là, Colonel Adipeux et cinq de ses hommes. Ils se sont mis à tirer. « Me l'faut vivant, celui-là ! » a hurlé le Colonel. J'avais déjà détalé dans la cour. Les détonations ont cessé. Ils avaient peut-être peur de me tuer par inadvertance à cette distance. Enfin de la chance.

Je suis arrivé dans la rue comme on prend une bouffée d'air frais après une longue plongée en apnée. J'étais enfin à la surface, sorti de l'enfer des sous-sols. La ville était noire. Noire comme je ne l'avais jamais vue. Même dans la panique de l'instant, ça m'a frappé. Ça me frapperait encore longtemps après, cette absence de lumières artificielles. J'ai ôté mon masque et je l'ai jeté par terre. Et là, dans les rues mortes de Washington, j'ai couru. Couru jusqu'à ce que disparaissent les lueurs du building qui avait été ma prison ces dernières semaines, qui était maintenant le tombeau du Professeur. Couru jusqu'à ce que s'évanouissent les cris des soldats, le martèlement de leurs bottes. Couru jusqu'à en arriver à la périphérie de la ville. Couru jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne puissent plus me porter. Alors j'ai ralenti l'allure, continuant à marcher tout de même. Remarquant enfin mes joues mouillées, détrempées de larmes. J'étais bouleversé par tant de choses que je n'avais pas le temps de contempler, que je n'aurais peut-être plus jamais le temps d'analyser.

Mes parents étaient religieux. Moi, je suis un homme de science. Il m'a toujours fallu des preuves pour croire. Aujourd'hui, je me sens plus proche d'eux, parce que, malgré l'expérience avortée, j'ai la certitude absolue que le Professeur a trouvé la bonne formule. Et c'est sans aucun autre bagage que mon sac-à-dos et ma foi que j'ai pris la route du Sud, que j'ai fait cap sur la Floride, que j'ai mis les voiles vers la destination que le Professeur nous avait donnée. Ma traversée avait commencé.


	15. Dans le coeur de l'hiver 14

Première partie:

Dans le cœur de l'hiver

Chapitre 14

Dans l'air froid de l'hiver, Carol était assise sur une grosse buche à l'écorce dure et gelée, et elle ne faisait rien, rien d'autre que se perdre dans les méandres de ses pensées; rien d'autre que de s'abimer dans la contemplation du brasier de brindilles et de fougères devant elle. Carol était complètement absorbée par ce grand feu, ces longues flammes qui s'en allaient lécher, séductrices, l'abîme de la nuit, et ces quelques étincelles qui voletaient occasionnellement pour créer un artifice sur la toile sombre du ciel. Et ce feu créait une lueur orangée sur les visages fatigués des membres du groupe, se reflétait dans leurs prunelles anxieuses, éclairait d'un rougeoiement chaleureux les mains qui tentaient de se réchauffer. Le maigre repas venait d'être consommé, mais les ventres grondaient encore. Le moral des troupes était au plus bas après le départ précipité de la grange. Ces quelques jours de répit passés là-bas leur avaient fait du bien. Ils s'étaient reposés, ils s'étaient entrainés au tir, au combat, à la chasse et ils s'étaient à nouveau progressivement sentis en sécurité, comme s'ils avaient déjà oublié l'attaque de la ferme. Ils avaient la mémoire courte et l'accalmie n'avait pas duré. Et voilà qu'ils étaient sur la route, une nouvelle fois, vulnérables. Carol commençait même à se dire que c'était de sa faute. Si elle avait réagi, si elle avait fui avec T-Dog ou si elle s'était battue, ils n'auraient peut-être pas eu besoin d'utiliser leurs armes à feu, ils n'auraient pas risqué d'attirer davantage de rôdeur et ils n'auraient pas eu à partir. Mais elle était restée passive, comme toujours; et ils avaient dû partir, à cause d'elle; et ils étaient tous fâchés, sur elle. Surtout Daryl qui était parti seul dans les bois à présent, en fulminant.

Était-ce pour ça que Daryl était en colère ? Parce que son inaction avait précipité le départ du groupe ? Daryl n'avait pas parlé à Carol de la journée. Sa mauvaise humeur était évidente, comme celle d'un gamin contrarié. Sauf que dans sa rage, sur le moment même, Daryl avait dit quelque chose, des choses que Carol, léthargique, n'avait pas pu entendre. Mais maintenant, avec le recul, dans le calme et le silence de ce bord de route déserté, après le voyage morose de la journée, elle pouvait enfin laisser la mémoire de ces mots-là résonner en elle. Carol pouvait enfin écouter l'écho des paroles de Daryl et comprendre, peut-être, ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire.

Carol était égoïste, voilà ce que Daryl avait dit. Ce n'était peut-être pas faux, mais ce n'était surtout pas uniquement vrai. Carol avait été, de nombreuses années durant, sophiacentrique; sans Sophia, elle ne savait plus comment être autre chose qu'égocentrique. Carol était égocentrique. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi ça regardait qui que ce soit ce qu'elle décidait de faire de sa vie; en quoi ça pouvait avoir un impact sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était indispensable à la survie du groupe. Si Rick mourait, ça ce serait terrible pour tout le monde. Mais Carol ? La gentille et fragile femme au foyer, dont l'unique talent était de savoir plier une chemise à la perfection ? Elle n'était utile à personne, elle ne servait à rien.

Pourtant Daryl avait été en colère – et il l'était sans doute toujours – et il pensait que Carol avait été égoïste. Mais Daryl avait aussi dit autre chose, il avait ajouté quelque chose; _tu t'en fous d'nous, tu t'en fous d'nous abandonner là !_ Ça expliquait peut-être en quoi Carol avait été égoïste selon lui… Mais… mais ce n'était pas vrai, Carol ne se fichait pas du groupe, enfin pas vraiment, si ? Elle n'abandonnerait personne si elle mourait, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui restait de la famille, des amis. Elle ne manquerait à personne. _Tu t'en fous de c'qui s'passerait si tu mourais, de c'qui nous arriverait à nous !_ Que leur arriverait-il ? Rien, ils s'en remettraient tous facilement. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était particulièrement proche de l'un d'eux. Enfin si, elle était peut-être assez proche de Daryl maintenant, lui semblait-il en tout cas. Mais Daryl n'avait pas parlé en son nom propre, il avait parlé au nom du groupe entier puisqu'il avait dit « nous ». Une petite voix timide essayait néanmoins de se faire entendre dans l'esprit de Carol; une petite voix frêle et balbutiante, qui essayait, comme à tâtons, de faire valoir tous les épisodes où Daryl l'avait sauvée; une petite voix avec une main tremblante qui lui tendait l'image d'une rose dans une bouteille de bière vide et qui lui racontait une vieille légende; une petite voix avec un bras mal assuré qui lui découvrait un beau massif de fleurs; une petite voix qui avait bien de la peine à se faire entendre, mais à laquelle, pour une fois, Carol avait décidé de prêter oreille, parce que de toute façon, dans le silence morne de la veillée autour du feu, il n'y avait rien d'autre à écouter.

Daryl tenait à elle. C'était donc ça qu'il avait essayé de lui dire, maladroitement, en se cachant derrière un « nous » collectif, mais Daryl n'était pas du genre à parler pour les autres, il n'était pas Rick; c'était, entre bien d'autres choses, ça qu'il avait exprimé à travers sa rage, son emportement; c'était ainsi peut-être ça qui se cachait derrière sa violence verbale, et physique aussi. Parce que Daryl l'avait rudement empoignée, secouée, malmenée, mais sans véritable intention de lui faire du mal toutefois. Carol savait faire la différence. Elle avait subi trop de mauvais traitements et d'abus physiques, et psychologiques, pour ne pas percevoir très clairement l'intention qu'il y avait derrière de tels accès d'agressivité. Et quelque part, de manière indistincte et indicible encore, Carol sentait bien que la seule personne qui avait été blessée par la violente colère de Daryl, c'était Daryl lui-même, qui s'en était allé seul dans les bois, non pour extérioriser une fois de plus, à l'abri des regards du groupe, sa rage, mais pour battre sa coulpe et lécher ses blessures comme un animal sauvage et meurtri.

Les yeux de Carol tombèrent alors sur un briquet vide, laissé à l'abandon à côté du feu de camp, après avoir servi une dernière fois. C'était un briquet bon marché, non rechargeable, vulgairement décoré d'une photographie de mauvaise qualité d'une femme en sous-vêtements, au visage un peu déformé, trop allongé, qui prenait une pose grotesquement érotique. Ce briquet, Carol l'avait instantanément reconnu. Il avait appartenu à Ed. Combien de fois l'avait-elle exhumé des poches des pantalons de son mari lorsqu'elle triait le linge avant de le laver ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu trainer sur la table de la cuisine près d'un cendrier qui semblait toujours déborder de mégots, peu importe combien de fois par jour Carol le vidait et le nettoyait méticuleusement ? Carol avait détesté ce briquet toujours posé en évidence, comme une provocation muette, sur la table de la cuisine, là où Sophia prenait ses repas, où Sophia pouvait le voir. Mais Carol n'avait jamais osé faire la moindre remarque à ce sujet. Elle avait demandé une fois à Ed de ne pas fumer en présence de Sophia lorsque celle-ci était encore bébé. Elle ne l'avait demandé qu'une seule fois et n'avait plus jamais abordé le sujet par la suite, se souvenant trop bien de l'issue de cette dispute-là.

C'était Glenn qui avait tiré ce briquet de sa poche pour allumer le feu un peu plus tôt. Il avait dû le récupérer avant de quitter le campement aux abords d'Atlanta. Il avait dû le voir par terre, le pousser dans son sac un peu machinalement; ça peut toujours servir. Ce n'était en tout cas certainement pas Carol qui l'avait conservé en mémoire de son défunt mari. Mais maintenant que le briquet était là, vide, désormais inutile, sous ses yeux, elle ne pouvait détourner le regard. Non, elle était presque même tentée de l'empocher, de le garder comme souvenir. Ce briquet abhorré qu'elle voulait fuir plus que tout et par lequel elle était irrésistiblement attirée. Et, comme pour résister à la tentation, Carol préféra approcher ses mains des flammes, pour se réchauffer jusqu'à s'en bruler les doigts. Dans les ombres créées par ce grand brasier, le fantôme d'Ed commença à apparaitre, comme un spectre fugitif et insaisissable d'abord, puis en se matérialisant plus durablement à travers les empreintes mémorables qu'il avait laissées dans l'esprit de sa femme, à travers les échos de sa voix tonitruante, sa stature lourde, ses poings belliqueux. Il était là, Ed, maintenant bien présent pour rappeler à Carol toutes ses failles, ses échecs, ses faiblesses. Carol avait laissé mourir Sophia. Carol avait manqué son propre suicide. Carol était incapable de mourir dans ce nouveau monde, et elle était tout aussi incapable de survivre dans ce nouveau monde. Le rire gras et moqueur d'Ed s'échappait des flammes pour le lui rappeler, pour la tourmenter.

Carol eut un brusque mouvement de recul, comme si le feu allait la frapper, lui faire du mal. Et c'était peut-être un peu le cas, ses mains étaient rouge vif, un peu brulées déjà. Son geste soudain ne passa pas inaperçu, Rick et T-Dog l'observaient avec inquiétude. Et Daryl aurait sans doute eu le même regard s'il avait été là, Daryl qui tenait à elle, au point d'être en colère parce qu'elle avait voulu l'abandonner. Carol n'avait plus Sophia, mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui comptait sur elle maintenant.

Alors, pour redonner sens à son existence, pour ne plus être égocentrique, peut-être Carol pourrait-elle devenir darylocentrique ? Elle pourrait s'occuper de lui, repriser ses vêtements, cuire sa nourriture, devenir son amie. Elle obtiendrait peut-être en échange sa reconnaissance, sa gratitude. Ça lui donnerait l'impression d'être importante, de valoir quelque chose. Ça lui donnerait une raison de vivre aussi. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Elle allait s'occuper de Daryl comme elle s'était occupée de Sophia, pendant plus de dix ans, avec une absolue dévotion, une abnégation sacrificielle. Voilà, c'était exactement cela que Carol allait faire, elle allait désormais vivre pour Daryl. Et elle aurait certainement été au bout de cette nouvelle résolution, elle aurait indubitablement cherché à atteindre ce nouveau but si le hululement perçant d'une chouette ne s'était pas élevé au-dessus du faible grésillement continu des braises ardentes. Le cri d'une chouette bien vivante, certes, mais mortelle, Carol ne s'en souvenait que trop bien.

Et si Daryl mourait, comme la chouette, comme Sophia ? Alors elle n'aurait véritablement plus rien, elle serait complètement seule, incapable… incapable de tout. Le rictus méprisant d'Ed était gravé sur la rétine de Carol qui portait en elle cette voix lui disant que, seule, elle ne valait rien, elle était incapable de quoi que ce soit. Mais Ed n'était plus là et Carol n'était plus obligée de le croire. Peut-être… peut-être pouvait-elle à la place écouter les marmonnements bourrus de Daryl qui la complimentaient sur sa dextérité à dépecer le petit gibier, qui lui faisaient remarquer qu'elle devenait de plus en plus précise au tir lorsqu'elle prenait bien le temps de se concentrer, qui lui disaient de manière détournée qu'elle possédait calme et patience, deux qualités inestimables pour survivre dans ce nouveau monde, deux qualités inestimables aussi pour pénétrer le monde de Daryl. Alors Carol releva imperceptiblement la tête, regarda le fantôme d'Ed droit dans les yeux. Elle n'était pas nulle, elle n'était pas incapable, elle savait faire des choses, elle pouvait apprendre à savoir en faire davantage. Elle avait besoin des autres pour faire toutes ces choses, pour le moment; mais elle pouvait continuer son apprentissage et être capable, un jour, de se débrouiller seule, de valoir quelque chose seule. Carol n'allait pas vivre pour Daryl. Carol allait, avec l'aide de Daryl, apprendre à vivre pour elle-même.

De la pointe de son pied droit, Carol se mit à pousser doucement le briquet qui gisait par terre vers le feu, pour le caler entre deux grosses branches à moitié consumées. Ce briquet qui venait d'allumer un dernier brasier était à présent en train de fondre lentement au milieu des flammes, avant de produire une petite explosion, pas beaucoup plus impressionnante qu'une buche qui craque, mais qui fit tout de même sursauter légèrement Hershel et Beth assis juste à côté. Et Carol contemplait ce spectacle avec sérénité et satisfaction. Elle serra un peu le plaid qu'elle avait autour des épaules pour se réchauffer, pour se protéger de l'air froid en plein cœur de l'hiver. Ce fut alors qu'elle entendit un bruissement de feuilles qui ne s'accompagnait pas des râles rauques caractéristiques des rôdeurs. Carol se leva pour accueillir Daryl et lui présenter des excuses pour son comportement et lui promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer. Rick avait levé son arme à feu en direction du bruit, par simple mesure de précaution. Quelques autres avaient imité leur leader. Et ils avaient bien eu raison car ce ne fut pas le visage de Daryl qui apparut de derrière les buissons.


	16. Dans le coeur de l'hiver 15

Première partie:

Dans le cœur de l'hiver

Chapitre 15

A peine ai-je fait quelques pas pour m'éloigner de la maison de Mémé Alza qu'un mouvement attire mon attention sur ma gauche. Des infectés, non, des morts, me rappelé-je. Des mort-vivants, peut-être. Mais le Professeur aurait détesté cette appellation. Elle aurait eu un petit rictus un peu méprisant et un regard condescendant. Et elle aurait bien eu raison. Ce sont des mort-morts, mais des morts qui bougent, qui marchent, des mort-ambulants. Et ces mort-ambulants marchent maintenant résolument vers moi. Ils m'ont repéré et je n'ai plus assez de tripaille fraiche sur le corps pour espérer passer incognito. Il va falloir que je les affronte. Ils ne sont que trois. Je peux le faire, je l'ai déjà fait avant, je peux encore le faire maintenant. Je prépare ma peluche de combat et ma hache. Et c'est parti. Un de mes trois assaillants est déjà suffisamment éloigné des deux autres. Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser la peluche comme diversion. Je l'abats aisément. Je m'autorise déjà un sourire victorieux. Ça va être facile cette fois-ci. Je jette la peluche pour attirer loin de moi un des infectés qui restent. Ça fonctionne, comme toujours. Je plante ma hache dans la cervelle de l'autre.

Et c'est là que je les entends, les râles. Deux autres infectés arrivent, puis un troisième, plus loin, et un quatrième, encore plus loin. Merde ! Celui que j'avais diverti avec la peluche s'en désintéresse déjà et il titube vers moi. Je m'élance et je le tue d'un autre coup de hache. Là, les choses se corsent vraiment. Le petit groupe suivant d'infectés est déjà presque sur moi. Je me défends de plus en plus maladroitement. Mes mouvements sont de moins en moins coordonnés. C'est la franche panique. J'attaque comme je peux. Très vite, un seul coup de hache ne suffit plus à venir à bout de mes ennemis. Je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises. Je perds du temps. La lame légèrement émoussée finit par rester fichée dans un crâne mort. A ce moment-là, sans même que je n'aie à me retourner, j'entends un grognement rauque derrière moi.

Je me démène comme un forcené pour libérer ma hache. J'y parviens enfin. Je pivote pour abattre l'infecté derrière moi. Mais sa mâchoire est déjà à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Par réflexe, je le saisis d'une main à la gorge et de l'autre au front. Pour maintenir ses dents pourries aussi loin de moi que possible. Dans l'entreprise, j'ai inconsciemment lâché mon arme. Elle git au sol à présent, inutile. Impossible que je la récupère. Je garde les bras tendus tant bien que mal. De plus en plus difficilement. Pendant ce qui me semble être de longues minutes. J'entends au loin d'autres infectés arriver peu à peu, progresser avec lenteur vers moi, surgis de je ne sais où. Je commence à perdre de ma combattivité. Je vais flancher, bientôt. L'infecté que je repousse est infatigable, contrairement à moi. Et cette fois, pas de salutaire barrière en fer pour y planter une tête.

Et là, alors que j'étais déjà à moitié découragé, que j'avais déjà presque renoncé, à la droite de mon champ de vision, au-dessus de la tête de l'infecté qui claque des dents beaucoup trop près de moi, apparaît un chandelier massif qui s'écrase contre le crâne de mon assaillant. Pas encore tout à fait mort, mais déstabilisé. Juste le temps pour moi de récupérer ma hache et de l'achever. Je lève enfin les yeux vers mon sauveur. Et franchement, pendant une fraction de seconde, je crois que j'hallucine. Mémé Alza, avec le chandelier, dans la rue. Ben merde ! C'est qu'il faudrait ajouter de nouvelles cartes au Cluedo.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser la situation que je vois, à l'autre bout de la rue, un essaim d'infectés clopiner vers nous. Va sérieusement falloir bouger de là. Et vite. Je m'empare rapidement de ma peluche que je fourre dans mon sac et j'attrape Mémé Alza par le bras. A mon grand soulagement, elle est capable, sinon de véritablement courir, au moins de trottiner. Dans notre fuite, j'aperçois d'autres infectés qui arrivent progressivement depuis les rues perpendiculaires à la nôtre. Il faut qu'on accélère le mouvement. Je tire plus sèchement sur le bras de la vieille pour la faire avancer plus vite. Mais elle peine à soutenir le rythme. Elle n'y arrivera pas. Pendant une demi-seconde, je suis tenté de la lâcher, de la laisser là. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Il doit y avoir une autre solution. J'observe les voitures abandonnées le long du trottoir. Tout en continuant d'avancer vivement, je prends le temps de faire une brève pause à chaque voiture pour essayer d'ouvrir la portière côté conducteur. Sans succès.

Et pendant tout ce temps, Mémé Alza ne cesse de jacasser. Mais je n'écoute absolument rien de ce qu'elle dit. Ça ne me tape même pas sur le système. Non, son flot de paroles se perd simplement dans les râles qui nous entourent. Mon état de stress me rend imperméable à son bavardage. Je suis entièrement concentré sur un seul but. Trouver un véhicule. Le reste n'existe plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle hausse un peu la voix. Je me retourne brièvement vers elle. Je me rends compte qu'elle pointe quelque chose de son bras libre. De l'autre côté de la rue se trouve une voiture dont la portière est restée ouverte. Merde alors ! Elle a pigé ce que j'essayais de faire, la vieille. Elle a peut-être la mémoire d'un poisson rouge, mais elle n'est pas complètement débile. Décidément pleine de surprises, Mémé Alza !

Je m'élance en direction de l'auto ouverte, trainant pratiquement la mémé derrière moi. Quand j'arrive à la hauteur de la voiture, je n'en crois pas ma chance. Les clés sont encore sur le contact. Je pousse rudement Mémé Alza dans la bagnole, à travers le levier de vitesse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse sur le siège passager. Elle me lance un regard outré, sans doute pas l'habitude de se faire malmener comme ça. Ouais, ouais, pas la peine de prendre cet air-là, c'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

Je m'engouffre dans la voiture à sa suite et je claque la portière au nez et à la barbe d'un infecté qui était déjà presque sur nous. Maintenant, je me rends compte que le véhicule a peut-être été abandonné là comme ça parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'essence. Mon Dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas ça. Je tourne la clé et, miracle, le doux ronflement du moteur se fait immédiatement entendre et le tableau de bord m'indique que le réservoir est à moitié plein. Je démarre en trombe. En sortant du lotissement d'habitations, je m'autorise enfin à souffler. Je regarde Mémé Alza qui rigole comme une gamine et qui tape dans ses mains, en sautillant presque sur son siège. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? Impossible de la ramener chez elle à présent, pas avec tous les infectés – non, les mort-ambulants – qui rôdent là-bas. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner seule non plus. Ce serait juste inhumain. Même moi, je ne peux pas faire ça. Jamais elle ne tiendrait le coup plus de deux jours dans un environnement hostile. Je sens bien que je vais devoir me la coltiner encore un bon bout de temps. Je me demande comment je vais parvenir à la gérer… Je regarde le chandelier posé maintenant sur ses genoux. J'en reviens toujours pas. C'est qu'elle a quand même des ressources insoupçonnées, la vieille. Sa condition physique est quand même vachement bonne pour quelqu'un de son âge. Là, je réalise que, sans elle, j'aurais servi de repas aux inf-, aux mort-ambulants. Je regarde Mémé Alza dans les yeux. Elle me fait un sourire. Que je lui rends. Sincèrement.

« On les a bien eus, hein, Marraine ? » que je lui fais d'un air un peu victorieux.

« Qui ça ? » me répond-elle. Et je soupire. Mouais, c'est quand même pas gagné.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, un peu plus au Sud, un peu plus proches du laboratoire du professeur Bernard et de mon but, nous avons dû abandonner la voiture. Plus d'essence. Peu de temps auparavant, nous avons fait quelques emplettes. Surtout pour Mémé Alza qui, à ma grande surprise, et bien que très dissipée et étourdie, s'est montré assez compétente pour assommer un infecté d'un coup de chandelier et pour m'aider à faire notre shopping. Même si, quand il s'est agi de collecter quelques vêtements pour elle, elle a eu l'art de choisir les trucs les plus hideux du magasin. Dans une pharmacie dévalisée, j'ai même pu trouver quelques boites de Reminyl. Je suppose que ce genre de médicament ne faisait pas partie du kit de survie de la plupart des gens. J'avais quelques craintes pour le dosage. Il n'aurait fallu pas que je me plante et que l'état de Mémé Alza empire de façon dramatique. Heureusement, jusqu'à présent, tout va aussi bien que possible.

Sans voiture, nous avons donc poursuivi notre chemin à pied. J'ai donné un sac-à-dos à Mémé Alza. Pas question que je porte tout tout seul. Pas sous prétexte qu'elle est vieille, elle a montré qu'elle avait tout de même un peu de force. Et surtout pas sous prétexte que c'est une femme, ce sont les femmes de sa génération qui se sont battues pour l'égalité des sexes après tout, qu'elle assume ! Bon, je ne suis pas non plus un monstre. J'ai mis les choses les plus légères dans son sac et moi je me tape tous les trucs lourds. Ça fait une petite semaine maintenant que nous marchons. Grâce à Mémé Alza, on avance à l'allure d'une limace tétraplégique, d'autant plus que je choisis des itinéraires accidentés, loin des routes, loin des jeeps des militaires. La mémé me gonfle, mais moins qu'au début. J'ai réussi à trouver quelques trucs pour la garder plus ou moins sous contrôle. Si je parviens à créer un jeu autour de ce que je veux lui faire faire, alors pas de problème, elle se comporte comme je le souhaite.

Par exemple, récemment, j'ai appris à Mémé Alza un nouveau jeu. C'est le Roi du Silence. Si elle arrête de babiller et qu'elle se tait, elle est la Reine du Silence. Et si elle est la Reine du Silence, elle a droit à un cadeau – et c'est facile parce qu'une pomme de pin, pour elle, c'est un cadeau. J'ai très vite remarqué que Mémé Alza adorait gagner des cadeaux. Bon, évidemment, il faut que je lui rappelle toutes les cinq minutes qu'on est en train de jouer, parce qu'elle oublie. A chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche, je la menace de la destituer de son trône. Faudrait voir sa tête quand je fais ça. Elle écarquille de grands yeux surpris et inquiets. Je lui fais « chut », mon index sur la bouche et, en miroir, elle met son doigt sur ses petites lèvres toutes sèches qui finissent par s'étirer en un sourire. Puis elle hoche la tête d'un air entendu, comme si nous faisions partie d'un club secret et que le « chut » était notre signe de reconnaissance. Qu'elle s'imagine ça si ça lui fait plaisir, moi, tant qu'elle se tait, ça me va.

Aujourd'hui encore, on a passé toute la journée à marcher à travers champs et bois. Mais aujourd'hui, toute la journée, ce n'était que quelques heures. Car si mes calculs sont bons, et ils le sont souvent, aujourd'hui, c'est le solstice d'hiver. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en plein cœur de l'hiver et c'est mon anniversaire. Aujourd'hui, j'ai trente-cinq ans, la moitié d'une vie selon les hommes médiévaux. Et je me demande si moi j'aurai encore l'opportunité de vivre ce que j'ai déjà vécu.

Alors que la nuit tombe autour de nous, que les arbres le long du sentier s'espacent, que nous débouchons sur une vaste clairière, je remarque un mirador en bois, sans doute destiné à la chasse. Ce sera un abri idéal pour la nuit. Nous nous approchons tranquillement. La nature alentour est complètement silencieuse. Je teste la solidité de l'échelle qui mène à la cabane haut perchée. Ça a l'air d'aller. Je fais passer Mémé Alza en premier. C'est tout un cirque. J'essaye de la pousser vers le haut, mais je me prends son sac-à-dos dans la tronche à chaque fois. Je la fais redescendre. Je lui retire le sac. Je lui indique de monter à nouveau et je grimpe à sa suite pour l'aider. Ça se passe mieux comme ça. Une fois dans le mirador, j'installe la mémé. Je déroule le sac de couchage pour qu'elle puisse s'y blottir et je repars vers la terre ferme pour récupérer l'autre sac.

Après avoir englouti une maigre collation, après avoir souhaité de toutes mes forces pouvoir assommer Mémé Alza d'un bon somnifère, j'ai terriblement besoin de pisser. Je signale à la vieille que je serai de retour dans deux minutes. Ce qui ne sert pas à grand chose puisque, de toute façon, dans une minute, elle aura déjà oublié. Dans la pénombre, je me dirige lentement vers quelques arbres un peu plus loin pour me soulager. Je me dis encore une fois que tout est étrangement silencieux. A ce moment précis, comme pour me contredire, un hululement déchire la nuit. Je hausse les épaules. Je referme mon pantalon. Et je retourne à notre abri pour la nuit.

Mais quand je parviens au mirador, je constate qu'il est vide. Merde ! Je vais à la fenêtre et j'agite ma lampe torche vers le sol. Et je la repère, Mémé Alza qui s'éloigne. Je m'apprête à redescendre pour lui courir après, quand je comprends finalement ce qui l'a attirée dehors. Au loin, presqu'entièrement caché par les arbres, j'aperçois vaguement ce qui doit être les lueurs d'un feu de camp. Et qui dit feu, dit présence humaine. Que faire ? Tant pis ! Elle sera mieux avec d'autres gens. Un groupe c'est peut-être une bonne idée pour elle. Moi, j'ai mes objectifs propres qui ne peuvent pas être compatibles avec ceux de toute une communauté. Mais… et si Mémé Alza les ramène jusqu'à moi ? A peine l'idée m'a-t-elle traversé l'esprit que je me traite déjà intérieurement d'idiot. Elle a déjà même sans doute oublié jusqu'à mon existence. Et je me dis que, quelque part, elle a de la chance. J'aimerais bien, moi aussi, tout oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais je n'oublie jamais rien. Je suis la mémoire du Professeur. Depuis quelques mois, c'est devenu ma nouvelle identité.

Tout ce que je sais doit rester en moi, c'est à ce prix que je peux espérer m'en sortir en vie. Le journal que j'avais toujours tenu sur papier, je le tiens à présent dans ma tête. Devenu bicéphale, je me confie à un autre moi. Paradoxalement, c'est en adoptant un comportement schizophrénique que je me garde de la folie qui me menace depuis des mois. Mon journal immatériel me permet de me différencier de ces infectés, de ces mort-ambulants qui n'ont plus d'humaine que la carcasse, de conserver mon âme et mon identité intactes.

Je m'appelle Hakim et je suis une formule salvatrice.


	17. Ascension printanière

  
Deuxième partie:   
Ascension printanière   


Chapitre 1

Le temps s'était figé, arrêté. La nature s'était figée, l'air suspendu, les branches nues des arbres immobiles, la flamme du feu de camp fixée comme un instantané, les braises silencieuses. Le groupe s'était figé, le bras tendu de Rick pétrifié, son doigt crispé contre la gâchette de son arme, sans bouger; les autres ayant gardé la même posture, miroirs de leur meneur. Et face à eux, dans ce décor muet, une vieille dame les observait fixement de ses yeux écarquillés, la perplexité évidente sur chacun de ses traits, comme si elle réfléchissait intensément à un problème particulièrement épineux.

Alors, tout doucement, ses pas furtifs semblant à peine perturber le silence, les mouvements de son corps ne dérangeant qu'imperceptiblement l'immobilité du tableau, Daryl, arbalète à l'épaule, apparut derrière l'inconnue, la prenant en tenaille. Elle puait la mort. Daryl l'avait sentie avant même de la voir, persuadé alors qu'il s'agissait d'un rôdeur. Mais la femme aux longs cheveux gris dont le chasseur ne voyait que le dos ne faisait aucun geste pour tenter de mordre qui que ce soit. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le visage de Rick dont l'attention était entièrement focalisée sur la femme qu'il avait en joue. Le révolver du shérif braqué sur le visage de cette dernière confirma à Daryl qu'elle représentait une menace.

La vieille cligna des paupières et regarda un peu autour d'elle, hébétée, l'air de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, et elle se demandait effectivement ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle fouillait pathétiquement sa mémoire pour essayer de remettre un nom sur les visages des gens en face d'elle. Parce que là, tout de suite, elle se souvenait avec une lucidité douloureuse d'une seule chose, c'était qu'elle oubliait tout le temps tout. Et elle se sentit ridicule, tristement ridicule, de ne plus savoir qui étaient ces gens, de ne plus savoir où ils étaient partis en camping, de ne plus savoir quelle conversation venait de s'interrompre, de ne plus savoir à quelle place elle était assise, de ne plus rien savoir. En regardant son bras droit, elle s'aperçut également qu'elle n'avait plus son sac à main. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire de son sac à main ? Cette pensée perdura jusqu'au battement de cils suivant, puis elle s'évanouit, comme toutes les autres, il n'en demeura plus rien, plus de trace nulle part. C'était déjà fini. Ce fut alors qu'en se forçant un peu, elle crut reconnaître le fils de son voisin, monsieur Clark, qui jouait toujours aux policiers et aux voleurs avec les gamins du quartier. Il lui sembla pendant une fraction de seconde que le gamin Clark, bon Dieu comment s'appelait-il encore ? était pourtant blond, mais la vieille chassa bien vite cette idée, qu'elle était sotte, ce garçon n'était pas blond, d'ailleurs… mais oui, maintenant elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, le gamin Clark était brun, elle en était absolument sûre à présent. Et elle n'avait plus son sac à main, constata-t-elle avec horreur. Où l'avait-elle laissé ? Quelqu'un lui avait peut-être volé, avec tout son argent et ses papiers. En fouillant des yeux les alentours à la recherche de son sac, son regard se posa sur le gamin, comment était-ce déjà ? elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue, bon sang, ah oui, le fils Clark. Elle fit un geste vers l'enfant, mais, presque simultanément, une femme sortit un peu de l'ombre et rompit le silence tendu.

« Carl ! » dit-elle simplement, en faisant un geste qui invitait le jeune garçon à la rejoindre. Le fils Clark s'appelait Carl ? Ah oui… oui, c'était bien ça, Carl. Carl Clark, ça sonnait étrangement faux pourtant, mais bon… La vieille éternua soudain et voulut prendre un mouchoir dans son sac, mais… mais… où était son sac à main ? Quelqu'un lui avait pris son sac, pour lui voler son argent peut-être. Elle regarda suspicieusement un jeune à casquette, parce que les jeunes à casquette, il valait mieux s'en méfier. Le jeune homme était asiatique visiblement. La vieille dame se demandait pourquoi elle le regardait aussi intensément d'ailleurs, peut-être parce qu'elle le connaissait ? Oui, oui, elle le connaissait, mais il fallait dire quelque chose dans ces cas-là, engager la conversation dire n'importe quoi, être normale. Juste à cet instant, un garçon, assez jeune, traversa son champ de vision pour rejoindre, avec une mauvaise grâce patente, une femme au visage tout maigre que la vieille n'avait jamais vue de sa vie, ça elle en était sûre.

« Vous avez été mordue ? » lui demanda l'homme tout proche d'elle. Si elle avait été mordue ? Quelle drôle de question, tout de même. Mordue de quoi ? Mais d'un seul coup, la question prit tout son sens pour la vieille. On put d'ailleurs voir son visage passer de la confusion la plus totale à la compréhension.

« Oh ! Bien sûr que je suis mordue de musique ! Mon amoureux est d'ailleurs bassiste dans un groupe de rock ! _March Hare_ , vous connaissez sûrement, ils tournent beaucoup dans la région », s'exclama la vieille avec enthousiasme, se tournant légèrement et présentant ainsi son profil à Daryl. L'ensemble du groupe la dévisagea un instant, tous stupéfaits, cois.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Daryl, dont l'arbalète n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota, ne sut comment réagir, mais bientôt la seule conclusion qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que la vieille bique se foutait carrément de leur gueule, et on ne se foutait pas de la gueule d'un Dixon longtemps ! « Par un rôdeur, espèce de… »

« Mike ! » s'exclama la vieille, interrompant Daryl et se tournant tout à fait vers lui. Faisant fi de l'arbalète, elle se jeta dans ses bras, le déstabilisant complètement. Il n'avait certainement pas anticipé ça. La surprise passée, Daryl la repoussa vivement, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre.

« C'est quoi ton putain d'problème ? » lui balança-t-il. La vieille dardait sur lui un regard étrange. La lèvre tremblante, elle avait l'air au bord des larmes. La voix de Rick s'éleva à nouveau et attira un peu de l'attention de la femme. Malgré cela, elle ne répondit pas à la question du shérif, posa rapidement une fois encore les yeux sur Daryl. Elle avait l'air franchement paniqué maintenant, une bête traquée. Ses grands yeux fouillaient le visage du chasseur comme s'il contenait la réponse à quelque chose. Une réponse à quoi ? Daryl n'en avait aucune idée. Par contre, ce qui devenait de plus en plus clair pour lui, c'était qu'étonnamment la vieille ne se foutait sûrement plus de leur gueule, ou alors c'était une sacrée actrice. Dès lors, il n'y avait, selon Daryl, que deux analyses possibles de la situation. Ou bien la vieille avait essayé de se jouer d'eux, d'éviter la question de la morsure en répondant n'importe quoi et en se faisant passer pour folle, puis elle s'était rendu compte que ça ne prenait pas avec eux et maintenant elle avait peur ne sachant ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle. Ou bien elle était réellement folle et c'était le vif rejet de Daryl qui l'avait effrayée de la sorte.

Rick réitéra sa question, demandant à la vieille si elle était seule. Cette dernière faisait pivoter sa tête apeurée de Daryl à Rick, tortillant nerveusement ses mains toutes fripées comme une gamine qui se ferait gronder. Hershel dut la prendre en pitié et décida d'intervenir en se levant du tronc d'arbre sur lequel il était assis avec sa fille cadette. « C'est quoi votre nom ? » lui demanda-t-il gentiment, s'approchant d'elle à pas mesurés pour ne pas l'effaroucher davantage et posant doucement la main sur son épaule.

« Je… je ne sais plus… » balbutia la vieille dame, perdue. « Je ne sais plus », répéta-t-elle d'une voix défaite. Elle avait l'air tellement sincère que Daryl se dit qu'il était impossible qu'elle joue la comédie, pas à ce point-là. La vieille était complètement zinzin, c'était la seule explication. Le chasseur raffermit sa prise sur son arbalète, il n'y avait pire ennemi qu'un ennemi totalement timbré et donc totalement imprévisible. C'était peut-être une vioque, mais elle l'avait déjà eu par surprise une fois, elle ne l'aurait pas deux fois.

« Et si vous veniez vous asseoir un moment, hein ? Pour vous réchauffer près du feu », reprit Hershel avec prévenance, en commençant déjà à l'escorter vers le feu de camp. Mais la tournure que prenaient les événements ne plaisait du tout à Daryl qui s'empressa de le faire savoir.

« Holà ! Attends un peu… Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'Mamie Zinzin là n'a pas été mordue, hein ? » lança-t-il. Hershel interrompit sa progression, se retourna à demi pour regarder Daryl, puis Rick sur lequel ses yeux s'attardèrent plus longuement. Le chef avait l'air d'hésiter et Daryl ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Vieillard ne voulait pas automatiquement dire inoffensif. Il suffisait de voir comment l'autre cinglée s'était jetée sur lui quelques minutes plus tôt en l'appelant Mike. Elle était potentiellement dangereuse parce qu'elle avait peut-être été mordue bien sûr, mais surtout parce qu'elle était complètement barge.

« On va vérifier », intervint soudain Carol, dont l'assurance déstabilisa un instant Daryl. « Maggie et moi, on va vérifier », précisa-t-elle alors que Maggie hochait la tête en confirmation. Daryl ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil. Pas question de laisser les deux femmes seules avec une étrangère. Glenn et Hershel n'accepteraient jamais que Maggie se mette en danger comme ça et… et… Daryl n'acceptait pas non plus que Carol fasse ça, voilà ! De toute façon, Rick ne donnerait jamais son aval. C'était de la folie. La vieille était très dangereuse. Elle avait attaqué Daryl en se jetant sur lui et dieu seul savait ce qu'elle aurait pu lui faire !

« Très bien », fit Rick d'une voix lasse. _Quoi ?_ Rick ne pouvait quand même pas être d'accord avec ça ! Et si la vieille tarée profitait de son moment seule avec les deux femmes pour les attaquer. Elle était désespérée, ça se voyait, et les gens désespérés ne reculent devant rien pour parvenir à leurs fins. Hershel et Glenn devaient sûrement se rendre compte de ça et ils allaient s'opposer à cette idée insensée d'un instant à l'autre. Mais le moment s'étirait et personne ne semblait vouloir remettre en cause la décision du chef. Carol et Maggie avaient même chacune pris un des bras de la cinglée pour l'emmener un peu à l'écart. Daryl n'avait d'autre choix qu'intervenir s'il voulait mettre un terme à tout ça.

« Hé ! Attendez un peu, là ! Et si Mamie Zinzin essaie d'les attaquer, hein ? » Voilà, c'était dit. Sauf que ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, l'ensemble du groupe le regardait à présent comme si c'était lui qui était zinzin. Les lèvres de Carol tressautaient même comme si elle essayait de réprimer un sourire. Mais ça n'avait rien de drôle ! Comment pouvait-elle prendre la situation à la rigolade. « Elle est dangereuse », ajouta-t-il avec aplomb.

« Daryl, c'est une vieille dame. Elle est terrorisée. Elle n'est pas dangereuse », lui répondit Carol d'une voix conciliante, l'air de tenter de convaincre un gosse têtu et récalcitrant, ce que Daryl n'était pourtant pas quand même !

« Pas dangereuse ? Elle vient d'essayer d'm'attaquer, j'te rappelle ! T'as bien vu comme elle m'a sauté d'ssus ! » contra-t-il. Elle était là, la preuve que la vieille folle était imprévisible et dangereuse ! Mais l'argument de Daryl n'avait pas l'air d'effrayer Carol, pas du tout. Elle était même carrément en train de se marrer, et elle n'était pas la seule. Rick riait un peu sous cape tandis que Glenn rigolait ouvertement. En quelques secondes, l'hilarité s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre, le fou rire était collectif. Même la vieille se bidonnait de bon cœur, elle ne devait même pas avoir pigé qu'on parlait d'elle tellement elle était à l'ouest. L'impatience et l'énervement grandissaient en Daryl alors qu'il commençait à avoir la désagréable, mais familière, sensation que tout le monde se foutait de sa gueule.

« Oh ! Daryl ! » fit Carol entre deux éclats de rire. « Elle n'a pas voulu t'attaquer, elle t'a juste pris dans ses bras. Elle a voulu te faire un câlin ! » Et tout le monde se mit à rire de plus belle. _Un câlin ?_ Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu lui faire un câlin ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Enfin, d'un autre côté, la vieille était cinglée. Mais ça n'avait rien eu d'un câlin, Daryl était formel là-dessus. Ça avait bel et bien été une attaque et tous les autres étaient complètement aveugles s'ils n'étaient pas capables de voir ça !

Voyant peut-être que Daryl commençait à être franchement vexé, Carol parvint à se calmer – et les autres suivirent progressivement – pour lui donner une explication. « Elle a sûrement la maladie d'Alzheimer, Daryl. Ça y ressemble en tout cas. Mon oncle était malade d'Alzheimer. Il pensait toujours que j'étais sa sœur et pas sa nièce. A la fin, il ne me reconnaissait même plus du tout d'ailleurs. Enfin, il se souvenait surtout de son passé lointain, plus ou moins. Elle t'a appelé Mike. Ce Mike, c'était peut-être quelqu'un qu'elle a connu. Elle t'a confondu avec lui, c'est tout. »

« Ouais, ben chuis pas Mike et elle f'rait bien d's'en rappeler ! » grommela Daryl d'un ton bourru, en envoyant valser un tas de feuilles du bout de son pied gauche, toujours un peu vexé que tout le monde l'ait pris pour un con, même si la partie rationnelle de son cerveau savait pourtant bien qu'il venait pas d'être l'objet de moqueries malveillantes. Non, il s'était simplement agi d'un grand fou rire irrépressible qui avait allégé l'ambiance morose et dont le groupe avait vraiment eu besoin. Si le point de départ de cette heureuse rigolade n'avait pas été sa propre méprise, Daryl aurait peut-être carrément ri avec eux, et ça aurait été étrange sans doute de se dérider comme ça devant autrui. Mais ce n'était pas, comme Daryl l'avait longtemps cru, faire aveu de faiblesse que de se laisser aller un peu avec des gens en qui on avait confiance, il comprenait maintenant à quel point il s'était fourvoyé là-dessus.

« Où est mon sac à main ? » demanda la vieille, interrompant le fil des pensées de Daryl qui faillit lui rétorquer qu'elle n'avait pas de sac. Et d'où sortait cette question, d'abord ?

« Il est par là », le devança Maggie en faisant un vague geste de la main en direction du feu. « On le prendra après. » La femme répondit d'un hochement de tête, visiblement satisfaite par les paroles de la fille d'Hershel.

Maggie et Carol attirèrent l'étrangère un peu à l'écart pour l'examiner à l'aide d'une lampe de poche. Les trois femmes revinrent après quelques minutes. La vieille était visiblement clean. Rick lança un long regard à Daryl avec une question imprimée sur chacun de ses traits, _qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire d'elle, maintenant ?_ Et Daryl n'en avait pas la moindre idée. D'autant plus qu'il y avait, selon lui, une question plus pressante, _d'où venait cette femme ?_ Elle n'avait pas pu survivre seule bien longtemps, pas avec cette fameuse maladie de la mémoire qu'elle avait. Elle devait avoir un groupe quelque part, duquel elle avait été séparée, ou qui était mort, ou qui l'avait abandonnée, ce que Daryl pouvait à peine condamner – qui voulait se trimballer une Mamie Zinzin au beau milieu de l'apocalypse ? Pourtant, Daryl ne put s'empêcher de repenser au groupe qu'il avait rencontré à Atlanta, ces mecs qui auraient donné leur vie pour protéger une maison de retraite remplie de vieillards croulants et séniles. A ses yeux, c'était une mission honorable que s'était donnée ces gars-là. Et dans un monde comme celui-ci, que restait-il à un homme sinon son honneur ? Ainsi, Daryl sut, avec une certitude farouche et absolue, qu'il leur faudrait se coltiner la vieille folle, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient retrouvé son groupe.

Rick, de son côté, était perdu dans la contemplation du sentier que la dame avait emprunté pour parvenir jusqu'à eux. Suivant inconsciemment un cheminement intérieur semblable à celui de Daryl, il était également arrivé à la conclusion que cette personne âgée ne devait pas être seule depuis bien longtemps. Son campement était peut-être même tout proche. Elle s'était probablement égarée. Si c'était le cas, les gens de son groupe finiraient certainement par entreprendre des recherches et ils découvriraient indubitablement leur campement de fortune. Après leur mésaventure avec le groupe de Randall, Rick ne souhaitait pas être pris par surprise. Dès lors, pourquoi ne pas envoyer un ou deux éclaireurs en reconnaissance, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun autre groupe à proximité.

« Daryl ? » l'appela Rick. Le chasseur tourna immédiatement son attention vers lui. « Je me disais que son groupe est peut-être pas loin… »

« La piste est fraiche », répondit Daryl, comprenant instantanément où son interlocuteur voulait en venir. « Ce s'ra pas dur à vérifier. » Il avait plu la veille, le sol était meuble. A couvert, dans le bosquet, le vent ne dérangeait pas les feuilles mortes tombées au sol. Remonter la piste de Mamie allait être un jeu d'enfant pour Daryl, même dans l'obscurité avec pour seule aide une lampe torche.

Cependant, Rick hésitait encore. Depuis leur fuite de la ferme, il évitait autant que possible de séparer le groupe, ne voulant pas les affaiblir. C'était ensemble qu'ils étaient forts et qu'ils pouvaient espérer survivre. Il savait toutefois que, dans certaines situations, il s'agissait d'un moindre mal. C'était sans doute le cas maintenant. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre d'être surpris par d'autres gens, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus tous vérifier que la menace existait, ils seraient aussi discrets qu'un troupeau d'éléphants. « Prends Glenn avec toi », finit-il par demander à Daryl qui s'exécuta sans plus attendre.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, les deux éclaireurs ayant suivi la piste de la vieille inconnue, débouchèrent sur une vaste clairière à la périphérie de laquelle se dressait un mirador en bois. Ils décidèrent de s'approcher de la petite construction, toute lumière éteinte, bien à couverts à l'orée du bois. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres du mirador, une personne seule, chargée de deux sacs à dos, finissait d'en descendre l'échelle et commença à s'éloigner à pas de loup, ne soupçonnant pas qu'elle était épiée. Personne d'autre ne descendant de la petite tour de bois, Glenn et Daryl eurent tôt fait de conclure que cette personne était probablement le seul et unique membre du groupe de leur vieille dame.


	18. Ascension printanière 2

  
Deuxième partie:   
Ascension printanière   


Chapitre 2

Après un bon moment passé dans l'obscurité la plus totale – et peut-être même me suis-je assoupi un peu –, mes sens sont mis en alerte par des bruits de pas, relativement peu nombreux me semble-t-il, partiellement étouffés par l'épais tapis de feuilles mortes qui recouvre le sous-bois. Un bref instant plus tard, quelques rayons lunaires éclairent brièvement deux silhouettes mouvantes, s'en allant rapidement se fondre dans la broussaille de l'orée de la forêt, et allument dans ma tête un seul mot, calligraphié par des ampoules rouges et clignotantes : danger.

J'ai vite fait d'analyser la situation. Les militaires font habituellement un tintouin pas possible, alors que les deux ombres, à peine entraperçues, se déplaçaient furtivement. Il ne s'agit donc probablement pas des sbires de Colonel Adipeux. Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je ne suis pas menacé. D'abord, personne ne se faufilerait aussi silencieusement jusqu'ici sans intention précise; mais ensuite, et surtout, Mémé Alza s'est jetée tête la première vers un feu de camp entretenu par je ne sais qui, par des _gens_. La conclusion la plus logique serait que ces _gens_ sont maintenant à ma recherche, toutefois je doute que Mémé ait eu suffisamment de mémoire tampon pour renseigner ces _gens_ à mon sujet. Et puis, dans quel but voudraient-ils me trouver ? Me voler ? M'extirper des informations ? Peut-être sont-ils même de mèche avec les militaires…

Ces quelques secondes de réflexion m'ont en tout cas suffi pour me convaincre qu'il faut que je me tire d'ici, presto. Le mirador est sans aucun doute le premier endroit qu'ils fouilleront. Si j'avais eu une arme à feu, avec la hauteur et la zone dégagée qu'offre la clairière, j'aurais eu l'avantage. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et quand bien même, je ne sais pas tirer. Alors, aussi rapidement que possible, je me charge des deux sacs à dos et j'entame ma descente, tentant d'allier vitesse et discrétion. Arrivé presqu'au bas de l'échelle, tandis qu'un vent mordant me brûle les oreilles, je lance un regard furtif alentour, mais impossible de distinguer à nouveau les deux silhouettes, elles ont dû glisser dans les ténèbres forestières. Pendant un éphémère instant, je me demande si mon anxiété ne les a pas hallucinées. Mes semelles se posent vivement et silencieusement sur l'herbe grasse. La foulée longue, mais sur la pointe des pieds, je cherche refuge vers les premières rangées d'arbres, maintenant en équilibre mes deux sacs bien chargés qui alourdissent ma démarche.

C'est à ce moment-là que je les entends nettement dans mon dos, bien qu'assourdis par l'épais duvet herbeux qui recouvre la clairière, les bruits de pas. La cadence à laquelle ces pieds frappent le sol m'indique clairement qu'ils courent. J'abandonne immédiatement mes longues enjambées discrètes et je me lance dans une course frénétique. Une voix grave et rapeuse me hèle dans un cri étrange, comme mis en sourdine. Loin de me ralentir, cet appel me pousse dans le dos et me donne l'énergie d'un sprinter. Des jurons étouffés me parviennent. Simultanément, moi j'arrive à la lisière du bois dans lequel je m'enfonce avec soulagement, poussant presque le soupir de plaisir qu'on laisse échapper en s'enfonçant dans un lit douillet et moelleux. Sans crainte, je me laisse happer par l'obscurité de la forêt. Ici, invisible, j'ai l'avantage, les racines et le dédale d'arbres les ralentiront. Ça a toujours ralenti les militaires.

Mes espoirs de semer mes poursuivants sont cependant de courte durée car les deux coureurs derrière moi me talonnent bientôt. J'ai à peine le temps de me dire qu'ils doivent se mouvoir avec beaucoup de dextérité qu'un corps s'élance sur moi et me frappe à toute vitesse, me plaquant au sol avec la puissance de nos deux vélocités combinées, m'écrasant de tout son poids, inerte quelques secondes durant. Puis, je le sens bouger, se tortiller un peu sur moi. Une main crasseuse se pose à quelques centimètres de mon visage, servant d'appui au buste qui se soulève légèrement, sans toutefois me libérer, puisqu'une autre main me débarrasse de mes sacs, puis attrape mes poignets un à un et me tord les bras pour les maintenir dans mon dos. Mon agresseur se relève alors davantage, poussant violemment un genou contre mes reins et enfonçant, de sa main libre, ma tête dans les feuilles boueuses et glacées.

« Y a d'la corde dans mon sac », fait-il d'une voix bourrue. Je crois d'abord qu'il s'adresse à moi, mais une paire de chaussures sales passe brièvement dans mon champ de vision. La seconde silhouette aperçue plus tôt vient de nous rejoindre. Et en un clin d'œil, mes mains sont solidement nouées dans mon dos. Je suis prisonnier. Je suis ensuite promptement retourné, sans ménagement. Je tousse un peu pour dégager une feuille morte qui est restée collée contre ma bouche. Ce n'est pas mon assaillant que je vois en premier, mais son comparse. L'obscurité de la nuit et la casquette qu'il porte m'empêchent de distinguer convenablement ses traits. Mais je remarque tout de même qu'il est imberbe, ça me frappe vraiment que quelqu'un puisse être imberbe dans un monde comme celui-ci. Et je me dis donc qu'il s'agit soit d'un adolescent soit d'une fille particulièrement androgyne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demande, d'une voix qui me semble tout à fait masculine, Casquette Imberbe à mon geôlier, dont je n'ai toujours pas vu le visage. Il faudrait que je puisse lever la tête pour ça.

Un silence se prolonge comme si le type hésitait à répondre. Soudain, il se penche sur moi, empoigne le devant de ma veste, m'arrache du sol, me flanque sur mes deux pieds et me colle contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche. Là, maintenant, son visage tout près du mien, j'ai enfin l'occasion de bien le regarder. Je sens tout de suite qu'on ne va pas se marrer, le gars, il n'a clairement pas l'air commode. Je me demande quand même si ce ne serait pas le moment idéal pour dire quelque chose pour ma défense, mais le regard que le type darde sur moi tue tous les mots dans ma bouche et me réduit au silence.

« On l'ramène à Rick », finit par répondre mon agresseur, avec gros accent de bouseux du sud mal dégrossi. Il m'empoigne à nouveau et me fait valser devant lui. Je fais quelques petits pas rapides pour essayer de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller me vautrer une seconde fois dans la boue à moitié gelée. Je tourne la tête vers mon nouvel ami redneck et je suis accueilli cette fois par la vision de la pointe d'une flèche dirigée vers mon nez. C'est officiel, je viens de me faire deux nouveaux copains.

Je déglutis bruyamment, respire un bon coup et rassemble mes quelques miettes de courage. Et je me décide enfin à prendre la parole. « Écoutez, c'est peut-être pas nécessaire… Vous pouvez prendre mes sacs et… »

« Ta gueule Ousama ! » m'interrompt le redneck. _Ousama ? Sérieusement ? Ok, Davy Crockett…_ « R'garde devant toi et avance. On r'tourne à la clairière. Un pas d'travers et j'te colle un carreau au cul, pigé ? » Je hoche la tête, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Il me pousse un petit coup dans le dos. « Allez, bouge maint'nant. »

J'observe du coin de l'œil Casquette Imberbe ramasser mes deux sacs. Et je commence à marcher, tant bien que mal, avec les mains attachées dans le dos. Si des infectés débarquent, je suis cuit. Le petit bout de chemin jusqu'à la clairière me paraît interminable. Chaque pas sur le terrain accidenté de la forêt est un défi et j'ai bien besoin de toute ma concentration pour éviter de me prendre les pieds dans les énormes racines qui s'élèvent du sol à intervalle régulier. Les deux types me suivent avec bien plus d'aisance et, sans même le voir, je sens que Davy Crockett commence à s'impatienter. D'ailleurs, dès que nous débouchons sur la grande et plane étendue herbeuse, il me pousse à accélérer l'allure et grommelle : « continue tout droit. »

Ainsi, nous traversons toute la clairière jusqu'à parvenir à un petit sentier qui mène, je le sais, à leur feu de camp et, sans doute, à ce fameux Rick, leur chef, je suppose. Durant tout le trajet, j'examine tous les scénarios possibles, et en même temps, j'essaie de ne pas envisager le pire, de ne pas penser qu'ils puissent travailler pour le compte des militaires. Ils ne veulent en tout cas pas me tuer, enfin pas dans l'immédiat, sinon je serais déjà mort. Leur but n'était pas non plus simplement de me voler, sinon pourquoi m'emmener avec eux. Je me doute qu'ils ont déjà Mémé Alza pour captive. Ils l'ont peut-être déjà même exécutée, après avoir compris qu'elle ne leur apprendrait rien. La seule hypothèse qui me paraît dès lors vraisemblable, c'est qu'ils veulent m'interroger, me torturer peut-être. Ils doivent savoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que j'ai les formules du Professeur. C'est Colonel Adipeux qui a dû le leur dire. Ils sont avec les militaires, c'est sûr. J'imagine que ce Rick est la brute sanguinaire chargée de me faire cracher le morceau. Je visualise déjà l'armoire à glace de deux mètres de haut, une centaine de kilos de muscles. Je suis foutu.

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin à leur campement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être surpris. Pas de brute épaisse ni de bourreau cagoulé en vue. Je ne vois pas non plus le corps gisant d'une Mémé Alza froidement abattue. Contrairement à moi, elle n'est même pas entravée. Non, elle tape joyeusement la causette avec deux bonnes femmes. Je ne suis pas tombé dans un groupe d'une vingtaine de mecs super balaises et armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils ont l'air armés, c'est sûr. Par contre, ils ne sont pas si nombreux que ça, en tout cas pas à première vue. Mais ce qui me frappe le plus, c'est le caractère très hétéroclite du groupe. D'un premier regard, je repère déjà un vieil homme, un enfant, une adolescente, autant de femmes que d'hommes. S'ils ne me regardaient pas tous avec autant de suspicion dans les yeux, je serais presque tenté de sourire et de leur souhaiter gaiement le bonsoir.

Une idée fulgurante me vient à l'esprit à la vitesse de la lumière. Ces gens n'ont pas fait de mal à Mémé Alza, non, non, _Marraine_ , parce qu'ils l'ont jugée inoffensive. Ils ont des femmes, des jeunes, des vieux, bref c'est une petite famille en fait. Et peut-être que si j'arrive à jouer là-dessus… On dirait que Mém- _Marraine_ va servir à quelque chose finalement. Je m'en frotte déjà les mains mentalement.

Un type au visage fermé s'approche. Il doit avoir un plus ou moins le même âge que moi, un peu plus âgé peut-être. « Les autres ? » lance-t-il d'un ton interrogateur tandis qu'il me dévisage ouvertement. Quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas être si simple, il va en falloir beaucoup pour le convaincre, celui-là.

C'est Casquette Imberbe qui répond. « Y avait que lui. » Et il retire son couvre-chef pour se gratter le cuir chevelu, l'air pensif ou un peu emprunté, comme s'il était dans ses petits souliers. Je remarque alors qu'il est asiatique et qu'il n'est sans doute plus adolescent comme je l'avais d'abord cru. A ce moment, Davy Crockett me contourne et passe devant moi, me gardant toujours bien en joue. Il lance un regard expectatif au type qui s'est avancé vers nous.

Allez, c'est l'instant ou jamais, il faut que je me lance. Je regarde par dessus les épaules de Davy Crockett et son pote, directement vers _Marraine_. « Hé ! Marraine ! » m'exclamé-je bien fort. Elle tourne son visage fripé vers moi et elle fronce les sourcils. Je vois bien qu'elle cherche, qu'elle fouille partout dans sa petite tête, _allez, allez, c'est moi, Marco, reconnais-moi, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait_ …

« Marco ! » répond-elle enfin en se fendant d'un grand sourire. « C'est toi qui as pris mon sac à main ? »

Je rigole un peu, de soulagement. « Non, c'est lui. » Et je fais un signe du menton vers Casquette Imberbe qui a toujours mes deux sacs, et qui se fait immédiatement foudroyer du regard par Mémé. Celle-ci se lève avec une énergie qu'on ne lui soupçonnerait pas et elle commence à houspiller le jeune gars qui commence à avoir l'air franchement embarrassé. Si ma situation n'était pas aussi délicate, ça en serait vraiment comique.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? » me demande le pote de Davy Crockett, et je suis de plus en plus persuadé qu'il s'agit du fameux Rick. J'acquiesce silencieusement. Je le vois hésiter. « Vous l'avez fouillé ? » Cette fois, il s'adresse à mes deux ravisseurs et c'est le redneck qui répond.

« L'avait qu'ça », fait-il en tirant ma hache de l'arrière de son jeans. Pris dans l'émotion de toutes mes péripéties, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il me l'avait subtilisée. Le supposé Rick hoche la tête, puis il passe dans me dos et dénoue mes entraves. « Prends ta marraine avec toi et retourne d'où tu viens », m'ordonne-t-il alors que je frotte mes poignets meurtris. Quand je le regarde à nouveau, il a dégainé son arme à feu et la pointe directement entre mes deux yeux. Un black plutôt baraqué est apparu à ses côtés avec un fusil de chasse en main. J'attrape _Marraine_ par la main et je me dirige, l'autre bras tendu, vers l'Asiatique pour récupérer mes sacs. « Non, ça, on garde », m'informe alors le Rick.

Je me tourne alors vers eux avec ma plus belle tête de chien battu et je me lance dans un laïus poignant au sujet de ma marraine qui est très malade, des médicaments qui sont dans les sacs, des vêtements chauds et des quelques vivres absolument indispensables à la survie de cette gentille vieille dame. Rick n'a pas l'air de s'en émouvoir, il ne desserre pas les dents. C'est la femme aux cheveux courts, une de celles avec qui Mémé discutait un peu plus tôt, qui se lève pour prendre notre défense. Et là, à ma grande surprise, je vois Davy Crockett et le black se laisser attendrir. « Allez, mec, laisse-leur les sacs », intervient ce dernier, plaidant en ma faveur.

Le grand chef regarde alors son pote le redneck et on sent bien qu'une conversation muette se déroule entre eux. Monsieur Big Boss semble fléchir. Il capitule. « C'est bon. » Je ne sais pas s'il s'adresse à moi ou à Casquette Imberbe, mais celui-ci acquiesce et me remet les sacs. Je les remercie et je passe le sac le plus léger sur les épaules de Mémé. Je m'apprête à prendre congé vite fait avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis lorsque l'adolescente blonde, de l'autre côté du feu de camp, pousse un cri strident. Un essaim d'infectés arrive sur nous. En quelques secondes à peine, c'est le chaos. Davy Crockett hésite un instant, puis il me donne ma hache. Ces gens se battent prioritairement à l'arme blanche, ils sont plus malins que les militaires. Mais il n'empêche que c'est la confusion la plus totale, les coups pleuvent et les infectés arrivent de partout.

J'entrevois là l'occasion idéale pour filer à l'anglaise. J'ai ma hache, un des deux sacs, et c'est l'opportunité parfaite pour abandonner Mémé Alza entre de bonnes mains et continuer mon périple seul. Je me penche rapidement, ni vu ni connu, sur un cadavre qui git maintenant à deux mètres de mes pieds. Je me barbouille de sang et de chairs putréfiées. Puis je me mets en branle, lentement pour traverser la horde, je pourrai commencer à courir après les avoir dépassés. Cependant, un mouvement accroche mon regard sur ma droite. Une femme aux longs cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable dans la pénombre qui nous entoure plante énergiquement un long couteau de chasse dans l'œil d'un infecté. Mais, en retirant son arme, la poignée lui glisse des mains et la lame tombe par terre. Elle aurait vraiment eu le temps de la ramasser avant que l'infecté suivant n'arrive sur elle. Je suis sûr et certain qu'elle aurait eu le temps. Mais elle n'essaie même pas. Non, sa main ne plonge pas vers le sol, elle se pose contre son ventre, s'enroule autour de lui dans une attitude protectrice. A présent seulement, alors que le tissu de ses vêtements est collé contre sa peau, c'est évident, elle est enceinte. La mâchoire claquante d'un second infecté est maintenant tout près de son visage. Par réflexe, elle a tendu l'autre bras et repousse de sa main le cou de la créature. Elle ne tiendra pas le coup longtemps dans cette position-là.

Je ne réfléchis pas davantage. Je brandis ma hache. Et j'assène un grand coup au crâne de l'assaillant de Miss Gros Ventre. L'infecté s'écroule entre la femme et moi. Elle me regarde étrangement et toute une panoplie d'émotions traverse ses yeux, mais c'est la gratitude qui s'attarde le plus longtemps. Quand je me détourne d'elle, je me rends compte que le combat vient de cesser. Il n'est plus question de partir en douce, j'ai loupé le coche. Le black, la femme aux cheveux courts et le vieux sont attroupés autour de ce qui a l'air d'être une quatrième personne couchée. L'un d'eux est blessé ou s'est fait tuer, sans doute. Bon, il faudrait que je récupère Mémé et qu'on s'en aille maintenant. Elle est où ? J'avance un peu vers le gros du groupe et plus je m'approche plus ça devient clair, c'est Mémé Alza qui est étendue par terre. Je les entends chuchoter et les mots « peut-être une commotion » parviennent nettement à mes oreilles. _Merde !_

Le vieux m'a probablement senti arriver car il se tourne vers moi, tandis que le Big Boss accourt à mes côtés. « Elle est tombée », commence le vieux. « Dans la bousculade de la bataille, sûrement. Carol vient de vérifier, elle n'a pas l'air mordue. Mais elle s'est cogné la tête. Assez méchamment. Elle saigne un peu. » _Merde, merde, merde !_ C'était déjà pas simple. Il faut que Mémé Alza se tape ce qui ressemble salement à une commotion, par-dessus le marché ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elle ? J'aurais dû partir quand j'en avais l'occasion. Ça m'apprendra à jouer les bons samaritains et à sauver les femmes enceintes. Ma bonté me perdra, voilà !

Tous les regards sont tournés vers Big Boss, le mien aussi, un peu à mon insu. Big Boss a un air embêté et déjà un peu résigné sur le visage. Il se passe une main devant les yeux, puis se pince l'arrête du nez. « Il faudrait qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu », intervient une nouvelle fois le vieux, en désignant Mémé du menton.

Big Boss hoche la tête d'un air un peu absent. Puis il prend la parole en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Cette nuit. Vous pouvez rester avec nous pour la nuit. Le temps qu'elle se retape un peu. Après, tu prends ta marraine avec toi et tu te casses, pigé ? » Je réponds par l'affirmative. Il poursuit. « Cette nuit, tu dors dans la voiture. » Il m'escorte jusqu'au véhicule et me pousse à l'intérieur après avoir confisqué ma hache et mon sac. Il me ligote une nouvelle fois. Puis il verrouille toutes les portières. Je suis prisonnier et, ironiquement, c'est le prix à payer pour ma liberté et mes sacs. Je m'apprête ainsi à passer la nuit la plus longue de l'année et je me réjouis déjà que l'aube annonce, de ses trompettes, mon départ.


	19. Ascension printanière 3

  
Deuxième partie:   
Ascension printanière   


Chapitre 3

Un grand champ gelé, en friche, s'étendait presque à perte de vue. Il était séparé en deux parties inégales par un long chemin de terre jadis emprunté par des tracteurs et d'autres robustes véhicules agricoles. Sur la gauche s'élevait un triste épouvantail qui commençait à pencher vers le sol, prêt à s'effondrer, comme tout le reste. C'était dans ce coin de campagne perdu de l'Amérique profonde que Carol et Daryl marchaient côte à côte sur la terre inégale et durcie par le froid qui rendait leur progression laborieuse. La moto de Daryl était restée sur le bas-côté de la route, il ne voulait pas risquer de l'endommager sur le terrain cabossé auquel elle n'était pas adaptée. Il avait pris dans son sac tout le matériel nécessaire, y compris des cibles qu'il avait fabriquées la veille, mais en voyant l'épouvantail dans le champ, il s'était dit que la citrouille qui lui servait de tête serait une cible bien plus réaliste. Carol pourrait commencer son entrainement au tir avec ça.

Ils cheminaient tous les deux ainsi sous un soleil pâle et froid qui, de sa lumière blafarde, étirait deux longues silhouettes ombrées, aux contours mouvants et mal définis, qui s'imbriquaient parfois, au gré de leurs pas hésitants, l'une dans l'autre. Le vent glacial poussait régulièrement une mèche des cheveux trop longs de Daryl dans ses yeux. Il faudrait qu'il les recoupe bientôt, peut-être le soir même s'il en avait l'occasion. Il demanderait à Carol de l'aider, pour la nuque, c'était de bonne guerre, elle lui devait bien ça. Ils parvinrent enfin à une distance respectable de l'épouvantail, distance qui paraissait appropriée à Daryl pour un premier essai. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc et Daryl tira de son sac l'arme qu'il avait sélectionnée pour Carol. Maniable, précise grâce à une lunette amovible, faible recul, facile à utiliser, idéale pour une néophyte. Il lui avait déjà montré la carabine le jour précédent pour qu'elle puisse se familiariser un peu avec l'objet, assimiler les règles de sécurité et voir comment la recharger. Aujourd'hui, il s'était donné pour tâche de lui montrer comment l'utiliser. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle parvienne à atteindre une cible avant la fin de la séance d'entrainement. Ce serait bon pour son moral.

Daryl aida ensuite Carol à se positionner face à la cible, lui expliquant comment placer ses bras, ses mains, son buste et ses jambes, comment contrôler sa respiration au moment de tirer, comment s'aider de la lunette pour viser. Quand Carol fut bien en place, son doigt ganté de cuir effleurant la gâchette, Daryl recula de quelques pas pour la laisser faire. Il lui avait recommandé de bien prendre son temps, surtout ne pas agir dans la précipitation, l'épouvantail n'irait nulle part. Le but était surtout de la mettre en confiance, de lui apprendre à apprivoiser sa nouvelle arme. Quand elle serait à l'aise, alors ils passeraient aux cibles mouvantes, mais même là, la précipitation ne serait pas nécessaire et la concentration serait de mise. Les rôdeurs bougent peut-être, mais ils sont lents et n'ouvrent pas le feu sur vous. Il est donc tout à fait permis de prendre son temps pour bien viser, d'agir en toute sérénité.

Daryl observa donc Carol, immobile, durant un instant qui semblait s'étirer à l'infini. Seuls la bise hivernale et le croassement de quelques corbeaux lointains dérangeaient la quiétude de la scène. Le calme, la sérénité offerts par ce morceau de campagne échappé du monde étaient bienvenus. L'atmosphère du groupe, la promiscuité de la vie en communauté, les bavardages incessants le jour, les ronflements sonores la nuit provoquaient maintenant une lassitude immense en Daryl qui avait toujours chéri son existence solitaire. Et les babillages incessants de la vieille cinglée hyperactive n'arrangeaient rien à sa mauvaise humeur. Mais Mamie Zinzin n'était pas celle qui l'ennuyait le plus dans toute cette histoire. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi pratiquement tout le monde avait tenu à la protéger. Il avait bien dû admettre qu'elle était non seulement inoffensive, mais aussi particulièrement faible et fragile. C'était leur devoir de s'occuper d'elle, c'était la seule prise de position honorable. Non, ce qui tracassait Daryl, c'était son soi-disant filleul. Contrairement à la vieille, ce mec n'était ni inoffensif ni faible. Il représentait un véritable danger potentiel. Et qui leur disait qu'il n'était pas un terroriste, à l'origine de l'épidémie peut-être ? Bon, ces derniers mois, Daryl avait sans aucun doute appris que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, après tout ce temps passé en compagnie de T-Dog, Glenn ou même Rick. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, un an auparavant, qu'il allait fréquenter quotidiennement un nègre, un chinetoque et un flic, jusqu'à en entretenir avec eux une relation qu'on pourrait qualifier d'amicale, il aurait répondu par un sourire incrédule ou même par un coup de poing. Mais l'Arabe, c'était quand même pas tout à fait pareil, c'était l'ennemi. Et Daryl ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de la tête l'idée que ce type était peut-être un terroriste venu répandre le virus pour détruire l'Amérique.

Oh ! Une part rationnelle de Daryl savait bien que ce genre de raisonnement était un peu simpliste et peut-être carrément stupide. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et ça le mettait à cran. Il était perpétuellement sur le qui-vive, à épier l'Arabe qui était de toute façon toujours pieds et poings liés, enfermé dans une voiture. Le savoir prisonnier et restreint ne changeait pas grand chose pour Daryl qui n'en dormait presque plus, il fallait toujours qu'il aille jeter un œil sur _Marco_. Ce n'était pas son nom, Daryl en était sûr. Marco, c'était pas un nom d'Arabe et le type était arabe, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Du coup, la vieille n'était sûrement pas sa marraine. Il avait fait part de tout ça à Rick dès le premier soir et le chef avait été d'accord avec lui. Par contre, contrairement à Daryl, Rick voulait garder l'Arabe jusqu'à ce que la vieille aille mieux, puis les renvoyer tous les deux. Le chasseur aurait préféré garder la vieille pour toujours et renvoyer l'Arabe immédiatement. Mais c'était pas lui le chef et on ferait comme Rick avait décidé. Ils avaient cependant résolu de surveiller étroitement ce type fourbe et menteur pour éviter les mauvaises surprises et, qui sait, comprendre les raisons de son mensonge et savoir ce qu'il faisait avec cette vieille dame. Quoi qu'il en soit, Daryl était nerveux depuis qu'Ousama et Mamie Zinzin étaient avec eux.

Cette séance d'entrainement était donc pour lui une évasion longtemps espérée, une bouffée d'oxygène après une apnée prolongée, et Carol, silencieuse et discrète, était la partenaire idéale. Elle était d'ailleurs toujours dans la même position, se tenant exactement comme Daryl l'avait placée. Son doigt caressait doucement la gâchette, le cuir de son gant frottait doucement contre le métal de l'arme, produisant un son si faible, si ténu, mais que Carol percevait clairement; l'ouverture encore fragile et indécise d'un chant guerrier qui serait un jour puissant.

L'œil plongé dans la lunette, elle était concentrée sur sa cible. Grossie par le verre, rien d'autre n'existait au-delà de la tête-citrouille de l'épouvantail. Le monde s'était évanoui, la campagne avoisinante s'était dérobée momentanément au regard de Carol, Daryl s'était fondu dans le flou des bordures de la petite parcelle de réalité dans laquelle Carol était seule avec sa cible. En tête à tête avec un épouvantail qu'elle allait exécuter et qui n'effraierait plus jamais aucun oiseau.

Carol était très concentrée, et anxieuse, et un peu nerveuse. Elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, incroyablement fort, pulser jusque dans ses tempes, comme le son d'un tambour redoutable. Le roulement sourd et puissant qui précède la mise à mort. Les battements du cœur de Carol s'élevaient si haut, si haut qu'ils créaient un écho terrible dans la plaine vide et morte où Carol était seule, définitivement seule, avec son ennemi. Son cœur battait, battait sur la peau tendue à l'extrême d'un tam-tam archaïque, primitif. Une musique primale.

Le vent se leva soudain, ou peut-être avait-il toujours soufflé son haleine de givre sans que Carol, absorbée dans son duel, ne le remarque. Mais à présent elle le sentait mordre ses joues rosies et s'insinuer dans son oreille, malgré le barrage de laine de son bonnet. Et il sifflait, le vent, jusqu'à en titiller ses tympans, composant bientôt un tapis sonore sur lequel marchait, d'un pas lourd et rapide, la grosse caisse des pulsations de son cœur. Et ça martelait ses tempes, et ça vrillait ses tympans.

Au loin, le croassement des corbeaux vint s'ajouter au concerto. Carol n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'une cacophonie abrutissante ou d'une symphonie exaltante. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus il lui semblait que la mélodie devenait harmonieuse, qu'elle gagnait en puissance, crescendo, que le monde en dehors de la bulle dans laquelle Carol s'était enfermée vibrait avec une intensité incroyable jusqu'à déchirer la fine membrane qui définissait ce cocon. Et Carol était bien, seule dans son cocon, sauf que… elle n'y était pas vraiment seule tout compte fait, l'épouvantail était là. Et le monde en dehors de la chrysalide semblait si vibrant, car tout vibrait, pulsait, martelait, croassait, sifflait, crescendo, le tempo s'emballait, crescendo, la cadence saccadée, saccadée, saccadée.

Puis… puis, plus rien. Le silence absolu, le néant total, pendant une durée infime. Le vide. Le vide autour de Carol, le vide en Carol. Entièrement focalisée sur la citrouille, l'épouvantail, sa cible, son but. Entièrement concentrée. Rien d'autre n'existait, rien. Aucune pensée parasite, pas le défaitisme, le pessimisme habituels. Aucune crainte de manquer son objectif, car l'échec même n'existait plus, annihilé par la puissance du moment. Juste une sérénité sans borne, infinie et éternelle dans cet instant très fugace. Car l'instant d'après, sans aucune hésitation, le doigt ganté de Carol se contractait peu à peu sur la gâchette. Elle pressa ainsi la détente. Bam, cymbale immense ! La détonation claqua, brisa l'air immobile, explosa le silence, fissura la membrane du cocon. Presqu'immédiatement, la citrouille vola en éclats. Et bam ! un second coup de cymbale qui acheva de déchirer la membrane qui séparait Carol du reste du monde. La magnitude du séisme secoua Carol, grandie et magnifiée par sa victoire, momentanément grande et magnifique.

Et soudain, Daryl était là, à côté d'elle. Carol avait retiré son œil de la lunette et le monde entier apparaissait à nouveau, existait à nouveau. Et elle avait réussi, elle avait réussi, du premier coup. Elle regardait un peu pantoise l'épouvantail décapité qui penchait tellement vers le sol à présent qu'il était presque couché. Du premier coup ! Du premier coup ! Carol décocha un sourire triomphant à Daryl qui posa gauchement une main sur son épaule et qui lui rendit timidement son sourire. Carol avait atteint sa cible dès sa première tentative. Elle était fière, si fière. Fière de quelque chose qu'elle avait fait, elle. Et Daryl aussi semblait fier, il n'avait sans doute pas cru que son premier essai serait le bon.

Oh ! Il lui restait encore bien du chemin à parcourir, Carol en était consciente. Mais elle venait de franchir un premier obstacle, peut-être le plus difficile, celui qui l'empêchait d'agir, de prendre l'initiative, de faire des choses parce qu'elle se croyait nulle, incapable, parce qu' _on_ lui avait dit qu'elle était incapable. Mais elle venait de franchir ce premier obstacle, d'abattre cet épouvantail-là, qui n'effraierait plus jamais aucun oiseau. Plus jamais aucun oiseau.


	20. Ascension printanière 4

  
Deuxième Partie:   
Ascension printanière   


Chapitre 4

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais. Toi ? Rien à signaler ? »

« Non. Il a pas bougé. Il dort toujours, on dirait. »

Non, je ne dors pas. Je ne dors plus depuis longtemps. Mais je suis toujours couché dans le lit, sous la couette, les yeux fermés. J'ai chaud, je suis bien et j'ai pas envie de bouger. J'entends encore quelques mouvements, des froissements de tissus, des bruits de pas, le grincement des gonds et la porte qui se referme doucement. L'Asiatique, Glenn, est sûrement parti maintenant. Quelqu'un vient d'arriver pour le relayer. Et à en croire les modulations bourrues de la nouvelle voix, c'est ce Darren, ou je ne sais plus trop comment, qui est venu jouer les matons à mon chevet maintenant. A présent que Glenn est parti, l'autre ne parle plus. Il est comme seul, parce que moi, je ne suis pas là, je n'existe pas. Ils ne s'adressent jamais à moi. Ils parlent entre eux devant moi, ils parlent même de moi, mais ils ne parlent jamais avec moi.

Trois jours. Ça fait trois jours maintenant. Que Mémé Alza s'est cogné la tête. Que j'ai passé la nuit ligoté et plié en deux dans cette foutue voiture. Et on en est toujours au même point. Pauvre Mémé est alitée et a réussi à s'attirer la sympathie de tout le monde, tandis qu'Ousama, le dangereux terroriste, est toujours prisonnier. Et tandis que les gentilles et prévenantes infirmières se relaient visiblement au chevet de la vieille, mes geôliers se succèdent à ma garde. L'affaire d'une nuit avais-je pensé il y a trois jours, tu parles ! Une amélioration notable dans mes conditions de captivité tout de même, le groupe a pris quartier dans une petite maison abandonnée, relativement confortable en plus. Pendant que tous ces crétins sont agglutinés dans les deux grandes pièces de vie en enfilade, moi, j'ai ma propre chambre. Être un pestiféré a du bon. J'ai un lit pour moi tout seul, et juste un maton qui change de visage régulièrement pour me tenir compagnie.

J'ai toujours les yeux fermés, le visage partiellement enfoui dans l'oreiller. Si je fais preuve d'imagination, je parviens presque à prétendre que je suis dans mon lit, dans ma vie d'avant, confortable et routinière. Je pourrais presque croire que rien n'a changé, que ces derniers mois n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve, une méchante illusion, que je vais bientôt me réveiller en sursaut, fiévreux. Je pourrais presque penser ça, presque. Mais, alors même que je garde mes bras immobiles, je sens la meurtrissure de la corde sur l'épiderme de mes poignets. Mais les draps de lit puent trop pour être les miens. Mais ma barbe, longue de plusieurs semaines, démange irrésistiblement ma peau, que j'avais auparavant toujours conservée imberbe. Mais mes cheveux gras sont collés contre mon crâne et la couche de crasse et de sueur, accumulée sur tout mon corps, me gêne, me révulse. Elle est loin la vie d'avant. Loin la douche quotidienne, le rituel du rasage, l'odeur des draps frais, la liberté.

Bientôt, ma position devient franchement inconfortable. L'odeur infecte de l'oreiller commence à me déranger à tel point que laisser mes narines reposer contre le coton rance devient une torture. Les liens qui enserrent mes poignets m'ont tant blessé que des croutes se sont formées à la surface de ma peau. Et ça chatouille. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça chatouille horriblement. Mon cuir chevelu sale me démange aussi. Et ma barbe. Mon pied gauche s'est engourdi et j'ai envie de le secouer. Je me mets à gigoter, d'abord timidement, l'air de rien, puis un peu par à-coups, pour donner l'impression que j'ai le sommeil agité. Mais très vite, je laisse tomber. J'ai mal au dos, j'ai envie de m'asseoir. Ça ne sert plus à rien de feindre de dormir. C'est tellement peu crédible à présent que persister serait ridicule. J'ouvre les yeux. Je m'assieds maladroitement. Davy Crockett a tourné la tête vers moi. Il me regarde fixement. En silence. Ça ne me surprend pas, parce qu'ils ne me parlent jamais. Je n'existe pas.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe comme ça. Ma montre est partiellement cachée par mes entraves et il faut que je torde les bras pour apercevoir le cadran. De toute façon, ça n'a même plus beaucoup d'intérêt. J'ai l'impression qu'elle retarde depuis un certain temps déjà. La pile doit presque être à plat. Malgré le silence qui règne dans la pièce, on entend à peine le groupe qui vit à l'étage du dessous. Toutefois, les marches de l'escalier qui grincent, ça on les entend. Darren les a entendues aussi. Il se détourne de moi et se lève de sa chaise. Trois petits coups secs sont frappés de l'autre côté de la porte. Mon geôlier ouvre et laisse entrer le vieillard du groupe. Il a entre les mains une gamelle fumante dans laquelle est plongée un couvert métallique.

« J'ai pensé qu'il avait peut-être faim », dit le vieux en me désignant d'un geste du menton. _Il_. C'est comme ça qu'ils me désignent quand ils parlent de moi. J'ai eu beaucoup de surnoms dans le passé. Mais jamais _il_. C'est une première. Maintenant, pour eux, je suis _il_.

Darren acquiesce, sans me regarder. « C'est bon », répond-il en reculant d'un pas pour laisser le vieillard s'avancer vers moi. J'ai envie de refuser ce repas, par fierté, comme on lance un défi. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour refuser la nourriture. Hélas, comme dans les films, c'est ce moment-là que mon estomac choisit pour faire résonner un gargouillement geignard. Alors, défait, sans un mot, je tends mes mains nouées pour me saisir de la gamelle. Le vieux a un geste un peu brusque en me remettant ma pitance, mais je ne tressaille pas. Je n'ai pas réellement peur d'eux. Ils ne m'ont encore fait aucun mal. Ils ne m'ont pas frappé, ils ne m'ont pas interrogé. Rien. Ils me gardent prisonnier, mais logé et nourri. Et ils ne me parlent pas. Je plie les jambes et coince la gamelle entre mes deux genoux pour pouvoir libérer mes mains jumelées qui agrippent la cuillère. Je me mets à manger avec toute la dignité dont j'arrive à faire preuve. Je suis peut-être _il_ , mais je ne suis pas encore un barbare, et encore moins un animal.

« T-Dog viendra vers midi, ça va, Daryl ? » dit le vieux. Il me lance un long regard, comme inquiet, avant de partir sans véritablement attendre la réponse que Daryl, et non pas Darren, marmonne. Je me demande ce qu'ils me veulent. Au début, ça m'agaçait d'être dans l'incertitude. Maintenant, ça m'angoisse, de plus en plus. Je les trouve étranges, perturbants même. L'attitude du vieux semble presque bienveillante. Le boss, Rick, est extrêmement méfiant, ce que je peux difficilement lui reprocher. Et Davy Crockett me déteste, ça me paraît clair. Le racisme de base ne m'est pas étranger et le 11 septembre n'a rien arrangé pour moi. Mais j'ai quand même rarement eu affaire aux regards haineux des bouseux du fin fond de l'Amérique. Daryl me dévisage toujours d'ailleurs, d'un air très concentré. Je le vois épier chacun de mes mouvements, ses yeux suivent ma cuillère qui plonge dans la gamelle, puis qui s'engouffre dans ma bouche. Il me scrute, me décortique au scalpel, m'observe au microscope. Il est mon scientifique et je suis son virus. Rien ne lui échappe. Ce n'est pas sous sa garde que je vais pouvoir espérer m'enfuir. De toute façon, ce que je désire à présent, encore plus que m'échapper, c'est savoir, savoir ce qu'ils veulent de moi, savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire de moi. J'ai besoin de savoir, pour que l'angoisse cesse, pour ne plus être dans le doute permanent, pour arrêter de craindre le pire, pour ne plus espérer vainement, pour me préparer à ce qui m'attend.

Je finis consciencieusement mon petit déjeuner. La cuillère racle le fond de la gamelle. Ne rien laisser. A quand remonte mon dernier repas ? Quand aura lieu le prochain ? Ma cuillère est trop épaisse pour bien épouser les coins avares de mon assiette de fortune. Et ma main droite, liée à sa jumelle, est devenue trop gauche. Hors de question que je m'abaisse à happer de mes doigts les derniers petits amas de nourriture. Tant pis, je vais bien devoir me résoudre à abandonner ce qui reste. Je lâche le couvert dans la gamelle que je pose, en me tortillant, sur la table de nuit coincée entre le mur et le lit.

Davy Crockett, toujours alerte, a imperceptiblement bougé et, du coin de l'œil, alors que je me réinstalle dans le lit, je vois sa main qui s'est crispée sur son arbalète, prête à réagir. J'essaie de pousser l'oreiller dans mon dos pour ainsi rendre ma position assise plus confortable. Puis je me laisse aller contre la tête de lit. Il n'a pas cessé de m'observer. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne cligne jamais des yeux. Son regard fixe me met mal à l'aise. Il me fouille. Ça devient insupportable, tellement que je dois fermer les paupières. Je reste longtemps comme ça, sans bouger. Je ne le vois plus, je n'entends même pas sa respiration, mais je le sens. J'ai la sensation de lui dans la pièce. Et je sais que, contrairement aux miens, ses yeux sont restés grand ouverts, ils ne m'ont jamais quitté. Pas un battement de cils, les pupilles immobiles. Mais si je bouge, ses yeux rouleront doucement dans leurs orbites pour suivre mes mouvements. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, par ennui, par désœuvrement, par jeu peut-être, je lève les bras et je m'amuse à imaginer les pupilles de l'autre s'élever, pratiquement en même temps, au même rythme. Puis je repose mes mains sur mes cuisses. Je répète l'opération quelques fois, mais ça ne me divertit pas longtemps. Ca ne me distrait pas longtemps des questions qui me rongent.

Que me veulent-ils à la fin ? Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas encore interrogé ? Mon cerveau s'agite, gigote en tous sens. Il se tortille, tressaute comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Comme un poisson privé d'eau, je suis privé de réponse. Et c'est l'agonie, ça me tuera. Ne pas savoir. L'incertitude. Puis tout ce silence, tout ce silence, c'est une torture. Ne pas être interrogé, ne pas être torturé, c'est ça, la torture. Ne pas savoir. Et donc imaginer, le pire. J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Par habitude, sans doute. Parce que, quand on ne dort pas, on garde les yeux ouverts, c'est comme ça. Mais je n'aurais pas dû. C'était une erreur. Parce que ses yeux à lui sont toujours là, rivés droit sur les miens. Fixes, toujours fixes. Ils me sondent. J'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître, aucune émotion. Mais j'échoue, je crois. Ils voient tout. Ils savent peut-être. Ses yeux savent. Ils savent. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne m'interrogent pas. Ils savent déjà tout. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Ils savent. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils savent au juste. Quelque chose, sans doute quelque chose, mais pas tout. S'ils savaient tout, ils n'auraient plus besoin de moi. Je ne serais plus là. Mais comment pourraient-ils savoir quoi que ce soit de toute façon ? Non, non, ils ne savent rien du tout. Ils jouent avec moi, ils veulent me briser. Le silence, c'est leur forme de torture. Et c'est efficace. Combien de temps avant que je ne devienne fou, vraiment fou ?

« Je viens de Washington. » L'autre a cligné des yeux, mais c'est tout. Il n'a pas bougé sinon. Il ne répond rien, mais il est plus attentif que jamais. Si je leur donne un os assez gros à ronger, peut-être que la torture cessera. Mon entrée en matière n'est de toute évidence pas suffisante. Il faut que j'en dise un peu plus. Je dois absolument rester vague, mais surtout ne pas mentir. Les yeux de l'autre sauront si je mens. « J'étais avec mes collègues. Au début, tous mes collègues. Puis de moins en moins. Ils nous ont quittés, les uns après les autres. A la fin, on n'était plus que deux. Ma patronne et moi. » Je reçois un infime hochement de tête pour réponse. Je marque une pause. J'attends un peu. Qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais il se tait toujours. Il lui en faut encore un peu plus. « Quand elle est morte, j'ai décidé de partir. La ville n'était plus sûre. Trop de menaces. » Il hoche la tête un peu plus franchement. Mais pas encore un seul mot de sa part. Alors je poursuis. « J'ai décidé d'essayer de retrouver un ami en Floride. J'ai croisé la vieille en chemin, il y a quelques semaines. C'est pas ma marraine. Je ne la connaissais pas avant, mais j'ai décidé de la prendre avec moi, d'essayer de lui trouver un endroit sûr. » Davy Crockett m'observe encore sans prononcer une parole pendant quelques minutes. Puis il se lève et ouvre la porte sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

« Rick ! » crie-t-il dans le couloir.

Ils ne m'ont pas battu. Ils ne m'ont pas questionné. Ils se sont simplement tus. Le silence a été ma torture. Et ça a fonctionné, un peu.


	21. Ascension printanière 5

  
Deuxième Partie:    
Ascension printanière   


Chapitre 5

La vieille dame frappait de ses deux jambes contre le vieux matelas défoncé, deux frêles baguettes d'os enveloppées d'une vieille peau parcheminée contre un tambour mou. Depuis deux jours, elle ne tenait plus en place et Hershel devait user de ruses de Sioux pour la pousser à se reposer. Elle avait fini par consentir à rester couchée, mais pas immobile, ça non. Et elle gigotait, elle se tortillait, elle fléchissait les genoux, tendait à nouveau les jambes, posait ses mains sur sa poitrine, puis ramenait ses bras le long de son corps, tournait la tête à gauche, à droite. Enfin, elle allait mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Paradoxalement, ça attristait Carol parce que ça signifiait que la vieille dame quitterait bientôt leur vie, elle ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir lointain, flou, comme la famille Morales, comme le docteur Jenner, comme Andrea. Et personne ne pourrait jamais savoir ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. Comme personne ne savait ce qu'étaient devenus les Morales, ce qu'était devenue Andrea. Ils finiraient bientôt par oublier les conversations qu'ils avaient eues avec elle, puis même jusqu'au son de sa voix. Très vite, ils ne se rappelleraient plus les petits détails physiques, comme le fait que son deuxième orteil était légèrement plus long que le gros, puis finalement même les contours de son visage deviendraient indistincts. C'était dommage que personne ne sache dessiner ou ne tienne un journal. Mais les temps n'étaient pas aux croquis ni aux chroniques. Et leur vie à tous s'effacerait donc sans laisser aucune trace. Il ne resterait rien, que de la poussière, des tombes sans nom, du vent.

« Dites, mon petit… » La voix de la vieille dame qui venait de se redresser un peu tira Carol de ses rêveries. « C'est quand qu'elle arrive, ma télé ? » demanda-t-elle pour la cinquième fois de la journée. On avait beau lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas de télévision, la vieille l'oubliait aussitôt et en réclamait immanquablement à nouveau une. « Je vais finir par rater mon émission, moi ! » se plaignit-elle d'un air contrarié qui aurait certainement agacé le plus patient des garde-malades.

Mais pas Carol. Non, Carol se leva de sa chaise avec un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres et, d'une main douce mais ferme, elle repoussa gentiment le buste de sa patiente contre le matelas, remontant ensuite les couvertures sur ses épaules. « Il n'y a pas de télé », répondit calmement Carol.

« Pas de télé ! » s'exclama la vieille avec étonnement. « La dernière fois que j'étais à l'hôpital, c'était bien mieux que ça ! Les infirmières s'occupaient bien mieux de moi ! » Les attitudes de petite fille boudeuse de la dame firent sourire davantage Carol, attendrie. Il fallait qu'elle essaie d'occuper sa patiente, détourner son esprit de cette envie de regarder la télévision.

Les premiers jours, sonnée par sa commotion, elle avait été une blessée docile, mais depuis qu'elle allait mieux, exactement comme une enfant désœuvrée, elle était devenue ingérable. Carol avait bien tenté de la distraire quelques heures auparavant avec un jeu de cartes. Elle avait songé à une partie de Dame de Pique avec Hershel et Beth. Elle avait toutefois rapidement déclaré forfait, se rendant compte de l'impossibilité de pareille entreprise. La vieille dame était incapable de retenir les règles de ce jeu, ou même d'un autre, plus simple, suffisamment longtemps pour espérer pouvoir mener une partie à son terme. Carol regrettait ne pas avoir de laine et d'aiguilles à tricoter, ou même un petit nécessaire de couture, convaincue qu'elle était qu'une tâche plus répétitive et machinale aurait pu être réalisée avec plus de succès. Mais peut-être qu'un petit brin de causette pourrait-il être un divertissement suffisant. Carol amorça donc la conversation avec la première question qui lui passa par l'esprit. « Oh ! Et c'était pour quoi, la dernière fois que vous avez été à l'hôpital ? »

La vieille ouvrit la bouche, vivement, comme convaincue de la teneur de sa réplique suivante, puis se ravisa. Les lèvres pas tout à fait jointes toutefois, comme en suspens, un peu bées, elle dardait vers Carol un regard mi-fou, mi-sûr, fou-sûr. Elle hoqueta quelques sons audibles, mais inarticulés. Elle referma enfin la bouche en penchant la tête. Et finalement, elle répondit, comme si c'était l'évidence même, et que de toute façon c'était insensé et ça n'avait aucune importance. « Mais, vous savez bien enfin, les docteurs ont le dossier ! » Et elle était légèrement plus agitée maintenant, les yeux emplis de remontrances. Carol, cependant, sans jamais se départir de son air de bonhomie, hocha la tête avec emphase – bien sûr, bien sûr, elle avait le dossier – et elle serra avec douceur la main de la vieille entre ses doigts frêles, se disant que, décidément, il lui faudrait certes adopter une tactique moins inquisitive. Comment converser avec une inconnue sans être inquisitrice, Carol ne le savait toutefois pas, elle n'était pas versée dans l'art des subtilités oratoires. Mais Carol avait une grande qualité, une qualité secrète, secrète d'elle-même, elle aimait les gens, tous, même les pires, et était capable d'une empathie immense, colossale, envers le genre humain. Un bon fond d'éducation judéo-chrétienne, peut-être, nous ne le savons pas, Carol elle-même, ignorante de ce don qu'elle possède, ne le sait pas.

Ainsi, Carol ne s'offusqua pas de la répartie sèche de son interlocutrice, mais fit montre de sa prévenance habituelle en répliquant de quelques mots sympathiques, détournant la conversation vers un sujet qui mettrait, espérait-elle, la vieille plus à son aise. Une question vague, imprécise qui laisserait plus de champs pour une réponse bricolée. « Vous avez l'air assez proche de votre filleul ? » Ce n'était même pas une question véritable. Plutôt un déclencheur, l'embrayage d'une éventuelle discussion, qui tournerait autour de cet inconnu, de ce prisonnier dont on se méfiait, ou même pas, davantage une discussion autour de l'image sans doute erronée que se faisait cette pauvre vieille dame abusée de cet inconnu, ce prisonnier qui prétendait être son filleul, mais qui ne l'était pas, selon les conclusions de Daryl.

Heureusement, la vieille sembla immédiatement s'adoucir à la mention de son filleul, ses mains retombées paisiblement à plat sur le matelas, le petit sourire mouvant sur ses lèvres fines, même les plis de sa peau se lissaient un peu; elle était déridée. « Oh ! Marco ! Il n'y a guère plus que lui qui me rende visite ! Il est si bon pour moi ! Et Maria aussi. Maria vient toujours me voir. » La béatitude se lisait sur son visage à présent, elle semblait ailleurs, là où tout allait bien, là où Carol était quelquefois encore tentée de retourner. Mais Carol connaissait le prix maintenant de ces paradis cruellement artificiels où elle s'était perdue hier encore.

Et quand même, l'ouverture qu'offrait ce nom Maria était trop belle, trop tentante pour ne pas en profiter. Alors, Carol modula interrogativement sa voix sur un simple « Maria ? », par curiosité, un peu, par habitude des conventions sociales si bien assimilées qui nous poussent à alimenter une conversation, surtout. Mais parfois, les questions les plus anodines laissent échapper ce qu'une Pandore, plus sage, aurait dû garder emprisonné.

« Maria ! » s'exclama la vieille dame avec enthousiasme, d'un ton qui laissait entendre que tout un chacun se devait de savoir qui était Maria. La perplexité visible sur le visage de Carol dut peut-être lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas, car elle ajouta, pour clarifier la situation, « ma fille ! » Et c'était si trivial, si banal, Maria, sa fille, venait souvent lui rendre visite, évidemment. Mais ces trois mots, _Maria ! ma fille !_ étripèrent une nouvelle fois Carol, l'éventrèrent, l'écœurèrent, la rendirent malade encore, physiquement, vraiment physiquement. Comme une nausée impossible à contenir, mais contenue quand même par une force en-dehors de Carol, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas émaner de la faible Carol même, elle ne pouvait, elle ne pouvait pas. Si elle parvint – et elle ne sut jamais comment – à réprimer le haut-le-cœur à ce moment-là, elle ne put pas – non, elle ne put pas – empêcher son visage de se décomposer, tout à fait. Envolée, la bienveillance bonhomme et sympathique de Carol l'infirmière, elle était redevenue Carol la malade, la dépressive, la névrosée, l'espace d'un instant seulement, mais d'un instant quand même.

« Ah ! C'est bien, ça », articula-t-elle péniblement. Il lui en coutait de dire ces mots, il lui en coutait. Mais elle poursuivit, elle était lancée, impossible de l'arrêter maintenant. « Et elle est où, Maria, maintenant ? » C'était une question vicieuse, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il avait fallu qu'elle la pose. Il le fallait. Et elle attendait la réponse avec anxiété, même si elle la connaissait la réponse, Maria n'était pas avec eux. Et si elle n'était pas avec eux, il n'y avait, Carol le sentait bien, qu'un seul endroit où elle puisse être. C'était si cruel de pousser la vieille à s'engager dans cette voie-là, du sadisme presque, mais du masochisme aussi de la part de Carol.

« Ben… elle est là », répondit la vieille dame en faisant un grand geste de la main. Et comme Carol regardait autour d'elle, dans la vague direction indiquée par sa patiente, comme elle secouait la tête d'un air désolé qui voulait dire elle n'est nulle part, la dame ajouta en balbutiant, déconfite, « je… je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… »

« Elle est morte ? » répliqua Carol, mi-interrogatrice, mi-affirmative, le visage figé, presque dur, les yeux brillants d'une sorte de curiosité morbide, malsaine peut-être.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda la vieille, un peu ébranlée dans son insouciance, incrédule aussi, comme si l'idée même de la mort de sa fille était une hérésie. Elle fronça les sourcils, les rides entre ses deux yeux plus vallonnées qu'à l'accoutumée, des montagnes, des hauts et des bas, des replis enfouis, cachés, secrets, qu'on ne retrouverait jamais, les méandres cryptiques des reliefs ancestraux.

Carol fut prise d'un élan de remords, pourquoi avoir demandé ça ? Elle aurait voulu, elle, qu'on lui pose ce genre de question ? Personne ne lui demandait ça, parce que tout le monde savait. Toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait encore savaient où était Sophia. Toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, c'est-à-dire plus grand monde. C'est-à-dire tout le monde, sauf cette vieille dame couchée tout près d'elle. La vieille dame ne savait pas. « J'ai une fille moi aussi… j'avais. J'avais une fille. Sophia. Elle est morte. » Les mots paraissaient étranges dans la bouche de Carol, aliénés. C'était en quelque sorte la première fois qu'elle les prononçait à voix haute. Irréels. Alors elle reformula sa phrase, pour lui donner plus d'impact, une autre réalité, une vérité indéniable. « Sophia est morte. Il y a… il y a… Je ne sais pas quand elle est morte, je ne connais pas la date exacte. Je ne connais même pas la date exacte. » Par cette aveu, terrible, qu'elle ne s'était jamais fait, auquel elle n'avait jamais songé, Carol revivait le décès de son enfant pour la seconde fois. Sa Sophia, même pas elle, tout juste un zombie qui avait pris ses traits, enterrée dans un tombeau sans nom, sans date, anonyme, sans histoire, sans mémoire, dont le souvenir mourrait avec Carol.

Lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de la vieille dame caresser doucement le dessus de sa main, Carol sursauta et leva les yeux vers ceux de sa patiente. Une lueur, ou une ombre, de lucidité passa sur le visage de la vieille, très brièvement, ça ne dura tout juste que le temps de dire « moi non plus, je ne sais pas quand elle est morte. » Puis c'était parti déjà, le souvenir évanoui, disparu Dieu seul sait où; il resurgira peut-être du néant, un jour, et flottera, insaisissable, dans l'esprit conscient de la vieille femme, pendant un court instant, immense pour elle, au cours duquel elle se rappellera qu'elle avait eu une fille, Maria, date de décès inconnue. Elle reverra peut-être même un lointain reflet de son enfant, les cheveux noirs de Maria peut-être attachés en queue de cheval comme à l'adolescence, peut-être coupés courts, sa coiffure de femme adulte. Si la mémoire veut vraiment torturer davantage la vieille, alors, sait-on jamais, si véritablement elle pousse le sadisme jusque là, peut-être la dame apercevra-t-elle une image étrange de Maria avec un révolver à la main, de Maria avec un révolver à la tempe, des yeux inexpressifs de Maria et de sa tête dodelinante, de la main de Maria qui a lâché le révolver. Et la vieille aura ce doute affreux, incapable de déterminer avec certitude si ces images irréelles sont le produit d'un songe cruel ou une mauvaise farce que lui joue sa mémoire impitoyable. Mes ses réflexions n'aboutiront jamais, car l'instant ne dure pas, le présent balaie le passé, les vies inventées se mêlent à l'existence qu'on a vécue et bientôt on ne sait plus rien, plus vraiment.

Et là, à présent, en observant la dame âgée, son sourire enfantin, son regard pétillant d'un bonheur incongru, Carol se mit à espérer, avec le sincère altruisme qui la caractérise, que la vieille femme ne doive jamais être tourmentée par le fantôme de sa fille. Carol se dit qu'il devait être bon et paisible d'oublier, d'oublier tout ce qui fait naitre la douleur, d'oublier Sophia grognant, titubant hors de la grange au milieu des cadavres de la famille et des amis d'Hershel. Oublier tout et devenir béate. La vieille avait déjà oublié la mort de sa fille, à nouveau, elle ne ressassait pas des images horribles, encore et encore, non, et Carol ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. Elle offrit à la malade un petit sourire las et tenta de reprendre la conversation. « Et que fait-elle de sa vie, Maria ? » demanda Carol, en mettant autant d'enjouement que possible dans sa voix fatiguée.

La femme, toujours allongée, un peu contre son gré, releva un peu le buste et prit un air interloqué. « Qui ça, Maria ? » Puis elle fit un petit geste de la main, indiquant clairement qu'elle n'en avait cure, que ce n'était pas bien important. Non, il y avait une autre chose bien plus importante. « Et ma télé dans tout ça ? » reprit la vieille, pour la énième fois, d'un ton gentiment autoritaire que prennent si bien les maitresses d'école qui grondent un élève chahuteur. Carol fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. La dame ne savait même plus qui était Maria, qui était sa fille. Maria était définitivement morte, elle ne survivait plus dans le souvenir de personne. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Sophia, elle, vivait encore dans la mémoire de Carol et elle pourrait même demeurer dans la mémoire de tous ceux à qui Carol aurait l'occasion de raconter l'histoire de sa fille. Elle conservait encore le sourire de Sophia, ses taches de rousseur, le son de sa voix, ses joues très rouges lorsqu'elle était embarrassée, son premier mot, une anecdote de vacances, un samedi après-midi chez le glacier, tous ces petits détails, ces petits épisodes du quotidien qui survivaient en Carol, qui rendaient Sophia vivante en elle.

Et maintenant, d'un seul coup, elle se sentit une tristesse infinie pour la vieille dame, un élan de compassion, combien cela devait-il être atroce d'oublier son enfant. L'oubli n'avait rien d'une véritable félicité, tout juste un contentement vide, gris et morne, pensa alors Carol. Elle se sentait étrangement heureuse de porter le souvenir de sa fille, de pouvoir se remémorer tout ce qui avait de Sophia une enfant unique au monde. Il faudrait qu'elle transmette, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la fillette merveilleuse qu'avait été Sophia, qu'elle la sauve de l'oubli et qu'elle lui offre l'éternité.


	22. Ascension printanière 6

  
Deuxième Partie:    
Ascension printanière   


Chapitre 6

Masson, mon collègue, avait toujours eu pour habitude de se moquer gentiment de moi et du fait que je n'aie absolument jamais été physionomiste. J'ai toujours eu énormément de difficultés à retenir le prénom des gens. Il faut pour cela que je les côtoie longtemps et régulièrement. Et Masson s'exclamait alors que pour un type avec une mémoire comme la mienne, c'était vraiment très curieux. Sauf que ça n'a rien d'étrange, la mémoire est sélective, c'est dans son essence même, c'est comme ça. Et je n'ai jamais perçu l'intérêt de mémoriser le visage et le nom des gens. Jusqu'à maintenant. Parce que maintenant, après ce qui vient de se passer quelques heures auparavant, j'ai compris que, pour survivre, je vais avoir besoin de ces gens. Je vais devoir faire des membres de ce groupe mes alliés.

Ils sont encore tous fébriles, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Le chef, Rick, au volant, a le visage tendu, la mine sombre, le front soucieux, les yeux rivés droit devant lui, focalisés sur la route. Le jour tombe, entre chien et loup, la lumière est étrange, les ombres, sinistres. On n'a pas allumé les phares de la voiture, on essaie de rester aussi discrets que possible. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Soudain, l'automobile fait une embardée. Je penche la tête vers la vitre et je distingue deux ou trois cadavres empilés que Rick vient d'éviter de justesse. Les deux autres véhicules qui nous suivent à distance raisonnable sont attentifs et slaloment autour des corps de manière plus fluide. On ne va pas pouvoir progresser beaucoup plus dans la semi-pénombre qui s'épaissit de minute en minute. La route devient véritablement dangereuse, mais l'alternative, s'arrêter, faire une pause, suspendre notre course, est tout aussi périlleuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce ne sera pas ma décision. Je suis dans un groupe à présent, dernier arrivé, je ne fais pas partie des décideurs. Alors je demeure silencieux, assis sur la banquette arrière, et je plisse les yeux dans une tentative, qui réussit partiellement, d'habituer mon regard à l'obscurité qui s'alourdit.

La voiture se prend un nid de poule un peu trop vite et tout l'habitacle sursaute. D'instinct, je porte ma main à mon épaule bandée un peu à la diable. Mon visage se contorsionne en une grimace douloureuse et je ne peux retenir un juron que je grommelle dans ma barbe. Ça fait un mal de chien. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils m'aient tiré dessus. J'étais loin d'eux pourtant, c'était un tir risqué. A une dizaine de centimètres près, ils me perforaient la poitrine et j'étais mort. Je ne comprends pas qu'ils aient pris un tel risque…

Le Black – _T-Dog_ , me rappelé-je, _T-Dog_ , il faut vraiment que je commence à les appeler par leur prénom – me regarde brièvement, d'un air inquiet, mais dès que nos yeux se croisent, il détourne la tête vers le gamin qui occupe l'extrémité droite de l'arrière de la voiture. T-Dog constitue une sorte de frontière entre le gosse, _Carl_ , c'est _Carl_ , le gosse, et moi, comme si Rick avait voulu protéger son mioche en érigeant un grand mur noir entre lui et moi. La femme enceinte, qui est l'épouse du chef visiblement, sur le siège passager, à l'avant, passe régulièrement une main morne sur son ventre dur en soupirant légèrement, à la fois comme si ce bébé était son bien le plus précieux et sa plus grande source de désespoir. Je me mets un peu à sa place, les conditions sont loin d'être idéales pour porter un enfant, et encore moins pour lui donner naissance. Et malgré tout, elle est encore relativement chanceuse, le vieux véto ne se débrouille pas trop mal. J'ai été agréablement surpris en voyant la manière dont il m'a rafistolé l'épaule, à la va-vite lors d'une courte pause que nous avons faite il y a quelques heures. Je ne m'attendais pas à un travail aussi bien fait compte tenu de la situation.

Depuis cette seule et unique halte, après avoir bénéficié de quelques soins hâtifs, je suis en meilleur état, un peu. C'est à partir de là que j'ai mieux perçu l'ambiance qu'il y a dans la voiture. Personne n'a ouvert la bouche depuis plusieurs heures. Et ce n'est pas du tout le genre de silence confortable qui vous repose. Non, la tension est épaisse, palpable, un rien pourrait mettre le feu aux poudres. J'ai presque l'impression qu'ils se détestent tous, le père, la mère, le gamin. Ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise, et je me demande si T-Dog est tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi ou s'il a un rôle quelconque dans le petit drame familial.

Il fait maintenant nuit d'encre. J'aperçois par la fenêtre un mince croissant de lune qui n'apparaît qu'au gré des nuages dissipés par le vent. J'essaie distraitement de distinguer les silhouettes des arbres au bord de la route, un peu rêveusement, pour me détourner des mains crispées et des mines assassines à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Dehors, la bise siffle entre les carcasses des voitures abandonnées, entre les troncs nus et glacés, au ras de la boue gelée qui recouvre les champs. Elle siffle comme une bouilloire convoitée dont l'eau chaude restera inaccessible à nos gorges froides. Les bourrasques soulèvent des tas de feuilles mortes qui tourbillonnent et gémissent, pleines de doléances.

T-Dog gigote imperceptiblement contre moi. Quand je me tourne vers lui, il semble vouloir prendre la parole. Il se ravise. Il regarde par la fenêtre, fronce les sourcils et soupire. Je sais à quoi il pense. Il faut s'arrêter, il fait trop sombre. On va finir par faire un accident. Mais personne n'ose briser le silence anxiogène. Ou on commence à le faire timidement. On se remue un peu, petit frottement de tissus. On toussote discrètement. On finit même par soupirer ou par se racler la gorge. On ne parle pas cependant. On produit tous les petits bruits horripilants de ceux qui veulent attirer l'attention sur eux sans prendre la parole. C'est finalement Rick qui met fin à ce cirque agaçant et qui prend les devants. Il freine jusqu'à ce que le véhicule soit à l'arrêt complet. Puis il sort sans un mot.

Carl fait mine de suivre, la main sur la poignée de la portière. Mais la femme - _Laurie? Lauren_? - l'en empêche d'un geste du bras. Le gamin lance un regard hargneux à sa mère, mais reste docilement à l'intérieur de la voiture. Quelle petite famille idyllique, vraiment.

Je ferme un peu les yeux, presque malgré moi. J'essaie de rester éveillé derrière mes paupières closes, ne pas s'endormir ici, comme ça. Je fais travailler mon esprit pour le garder alerte, je récite la formule du Professeur. Évidemment, mes pensées dérivent sur sa mort, affreuse et violente, sur les militaires, Colonel Adipeux, sur les événements de la journée qui vont m'obliger à tenter de créer une alliance plus ou moins durable avec ce groupe. Et pour ça, il faut que je les pousse à me faire confiance. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé pour Hakim. Après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Rick et Daryl deux jours auparavant, ses conditions de détention s'étaient améliorées de manière notable. Oh! il n'était toujours pas libre d'aller et venir comme bon lui semblait, mais au moins il n'était plus confiné dans sa chambre muette et borgne, il n'était plus physiquement entravé par une corde cruelle qui lui brulait la peau des poignets. Il n'était jamais seul, bien sûr, quelqu'un était toujours assigné à sa garde, de manière relativement discrète, se faisant poliment passer pour une compagnie amicale, mais Hakim n'était pas dupe. Après avoir passé des semaines au labo, entouré de militaires qui le suivaient à la trace pour sa propre sécurité, il savait maintenant aisément faire la différence entre une compagnie bien intentionnée et une surveillance qui avait des buts beaucoup plus prosaïques. Néanmoins, le changement était bienvenu, et la relâche avait même autorisé Hakim à prendre un peu d'air frais. Il avait en effet pu faire la veille quelques pas dehors, dans le petit jardin bordant la maison abandonnée, accompagné par T-Dog et, même si une petite promenade en solitaire aurait eu davantage d'attraits, il n'était pas fâché de l'identité de son escorte. T-Dog était, de ce qu'Hakim avait pu en juger jusqu'alors, l'homme le plus sympathique du groupe. Le big boss, Rick, était méfiant, et donc un peu froid. Davy Crockett et le jeune Asiatique étaient les responsables de sa capture, même si, le temps passant, Hakim commençait à se dire que l'Asiatique n'était sans doute pas un si mauvais gars. Le gamin et le vieux, Hakim les avait peu vus, ce n'était évidemment pas eux qui avaient été chargés de monter la garde de sa petite cellule. Ainsi, la compagnie de T-Dog pour cette brève balade, avait été, et de loin, un moindre mal. Ils avaient même échangé quelques mots, une conversation tout à fait triviale, qu'aurait détestée Hakim quelques mois plus tôt, mais qui - après de longues semaines de périple en solitaire, après les discussions insensées avec la vieille dame Alzheimer, après le mutisme réciproque des premiers jours de sa séquestration - lui avait fait le plus grand bien, l'avait même, un peu, euphorisé. Ah! les petites joies ordinaires qu'on tient souvent pour acquises.

La veille, pour le souper, Hakim avait même eu l'opportunité de se joindre à l'ensemble du groupe dans la cuisine, ses autres repas de sa liberté conditionnelle, il les avait pris avec sa Mémé Alza, dans le salon-salle-à-manger qui servait aussi de dortoir à tout le monde. Il s'était tenu en retrait et avait profité de l'occasion pour observer la dynamique du groupe, et ainsi essayer de mieux comprendre qui étaient ses ravisseurs, quelles étaient leurs forces et, surtout, quelles étaient leurs faiblesses.

Le matin, il s'était éveillé un peu avant l'aube et une odeur de viande grillée l'avait accueilli. Quand il était descendu à la cuisine, après avoir eu la chance de faire quelques ablutions succinctes, un délicieux fumet embaumait toute la pièce et les mines des uns et des autres étaient réjouies malgré l'heure matinale. Durant le petit déjeuner, le patriarche du groupe avait déclaré que la vieille dame, alitée jusqu'alors, était maintenant en état de voyager. Hakim était soulagé d'entendre d'aussi bonnes nouvelles. Il était prévu qu'il rassemble les affaires lui appartenant, qu'il empaquète les quelques provisions dont Carol et T-Dog voulaient lui faire don - ils avaient longtemps insisté auprès de Daryl et quelques autres avant d'obtenir gain de cause - et qu'il attende qu'Hershel examine la vieille femme une dernière fois. Ainsi ils pourraient reprendre la route en milieu de matinée.

Oui, décidément, la journée avait merveilleusement bien commencé pour Hakim. Malheureusement, l'état de grâce n'avait pas duré. Les sacs étaient prêts et bouclés, les pieds de la mamie étaient chaussés, ses oreilles protégées par des cache-oreilles si kitsch qu'une fillette de huit ans aurait rechigné à les porter et ses mains tavelées, gantées de mitaines, lorsque Daryl et Glenn avaient déboulé dans la maison, un air qui n'augurait rien de bon sur leur visage. Daryl prit la parole en premier. « On a repéré un autre groupe. A peu près à deux kilomètres, Sud, Sud-Est… » Il avait l'air incertain et regarda brièvement son co-équipier du jour.

« Quel genre de groupe? » l'interrogea Rick, endossant instinctivement son rôle de chef, tandis qu'Hakim finissait de préparer son départ imminent, mais avec des gestes plus lents et plus absents qu'avant l'irruption de Daryl et Glenn.

« Justement… » commença Glenn avant de s'interrompre, le regard anxieux, se passant fébrilement la main sur le front.

Son partenaire prit le relais après une pause. « Une dizaine, tous des hommes, armés, bien armés, avec du bon matos… » Il secoua la tête en soufflant. Glenn observait Maggie de l'autre côté de la longue pièce. Rick attendait avec une impatience grandissante que Daryl dise ce qu'il était visiblement sur le point de dire. Et Hakim, qui tournait le dos aux trois hommes, penché sur un sac à dos, semblait pétrifié dans cette posture, aux aguets, suspendu lui aussi aux lèvres de Daryl. « Des militaires. » Le mot était lâché.

« T'es sûr? » demanda l'ancien policier qui devait déjà se douter de la réponse à sa question.

« Ouais. Uniforme, matériel, armes, jeeps, attitudes... ouais, des militaires, et pas des bleus. Cent pour cent sûr », confirma Daryl.

Un silence lourd s'étira. Hakim se tourna légèrement, pour se présenter de trois-quarts face aux trois hommes, qu'il scrutait maintenant du coin de l'œil, tout en leur masquant partiellement son visage. Les regards s'étaient d'ailleurs tous posés sur Rick dont on attendait nerveusement la réaction. Ce ne fut cependant pas lui que l'on entendit ensuite, non, ce fut la voix timide, mais claire, de Carol qui s'éleva.

« Il faut aller à leur rencontre! Ils doivent avoir des informations, sur un camp de réfugiés, peut-être! » s'exclama-t-elle. Rick cependant gardait une mine dubitative, les autres hommes n'avaient pas l'air entièrement convaincus ou enthousiastes non plus, et certainement pas Hakim.

« Il faut qu'on soit prudents », contra enfin Rick. « S'ils sont hostiles, on n'aura aucune chance contre eux. » Il tourna alors la tête vers Daryl qui acquiesça pour confirmer. Une dizaine de militaires de métier armés jusqu'aux dents contre un groupe hétéroclite, composé notamment d'une femme enceinte, d'enfants et de vieillards, des gens à moitié affamés avec des armes à feu aux magasins presque vides et des machettes; aucune chance, vraiment. « Hershel, Lori, Carol, rassemblez toutes nos affaires et chargez les voitures. Il faut qu'on soit prêts à fuir rapidement si le moindre problème se présente. » Rick n'avait même pas encore fini sa phrase que les deux femmes et le vieil homme s'affairaient déjà. « Glenn, T-Dog, Maggie, vous montez la garde, vous restez en alerte. Je veux un de vous deux sur le toit et les deux autres qui patrouillent autour de la maison, discrètement. Daryl et moi, on va partir en éclaireurs. Glenn, la carte », ordonna Rick au jeune homme qui produisit promptement une carte routière écornée. « Montre-moi », demanda l'ancien policier, en s'adressant à Daryl, cette fois. Ce dernier posa un gros index imprécis sur un point de la carte, un peu après une intersection entre une petite route secondaire et une voie plus importante marquée par un trait plus épais. Rick parut se contenter de ça puisqu'il hocha la tête. « Glenn, tu as l'heure. Si à deux heures on n'est pas de retour, tu rassembles tout le monde et vous levez le camp. Si vous apercevez ces militaires sans nous, pareil, vous partez au plus vite. C'est clair? Pour tout le monde? » Un murmure approbateur se répandit dans la pièce.

« Ma marraine et moi, on n'attend pas. On s'en va maintenant », intervint Hakim d'une voix posée, qu'on aurait pu croire calme si ses mains n'avaient pas été inquiètes. Il sembla hésiter un moment, souffla un bon coup, comme quelqu'un qui essaie de se stimuler, de reprendre courage. « Vous devriez tous en faire autant », ajouta-t-il alors, tête baissée.

« Tu sais un truc que chais pas? » lui demanda agressivement Daryl en faisant un pas vers lui.

Hakim releva instantanément le front et, en dépit du bon sens, fit une moue condescendante et répondit avec arrogance: « Si je devais faire la liste de tous les _trucs_ que je sais et que tu ignores, on n'aurait pas assez du reste de nos vies! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour échauffer Daryl qui se mit instantanément à éructer des jurons et qui s'élança, poing dressé, vers Hakim. Tout le reste se déroula très vite. La vieille dame, demeurée jusque maintenant légèrement en retrait, s'avança d'un pas décidé en voyant son filleul menacé par un grand type querelleur. Juste à l'instant où elle dépassa son Marco pour demander des comptes au garnement qui voulait le terroriser, le poing droit de Daryl manqua sa cible et rencontra le haut du front de la femme qui s'était mise en travers de son chemin. Hakim se préparait à riposter, mais Rick réagit immédiatement en s'interposant entre les deux hommes, tournant le dos à l'étranger, ses mains sur les épaules du chasseur dont les yeux, posés sur la dame blessée, trahissaient déjà le remord.

« Stop! Ça suffit! » exigea Rick d'une voix ferme. « On n'a pas le temps pour ça maintenant. »

Hakim s'était agenouillé près de sa _marraine_. « Frapper une vieille dame sans défense... Ben, bravo! Elle vient juste de se remettre d'une commotion en plus! » s'exclama-t-il, un peu vicieusement. S'il avait voulu attiser la culpabilité de Daryl, il ne s'y serait pas mieux pris.

« Toi, ta gueule! » gronda Rick sans se retourner pour le regarder. « Carl, va chercher Hershel. Il doit être en train de charger les voitures », demanda-t-il à son fils qui s'exécuta sans mot dire. Puis il replongea son regard dans celui de Daryl, comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'était calmé. « On n'a pas le temps pour ça », répéta-t-il alors, pour la forme. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hershel quelques instants plus tard. « Toi! » Et Rick se tourna alors vers Hakim qu'il saisit par le bras, le tirant vers la cuisine. D'un geste discret de la tête, il invita Daryl à les suivre. Une fois dans l'intimité de la cuisine, la porte fermée derrière eux, Rick lâcha Hakim et lui intima de commencer à parler avec un simple, mais autoritaire, « on t'écoute ».

« Si les militaires que vous avez aperçus sont ceux que j'ai déjà croisés, alors, croyez-moi, ils ne savent rien d'un potentiel camp de réfugiés et ils s'en fichent comme d'une guigne! » balança-t-il avant de se renfrogner dans un silence buté, frottant l'endroit de son bras où Rick l'avait empoigné.

« Tu les as croisés où? Quand? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit? Qu'est-ce qu'ils savent? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? C'est quoi leur mission? Balance! » s'impatienta l'ancien policier. Étrangement, c'était maintenant Daryl qui avait l'air d'être le plus calme des deux. Et il sondait l'étranger de son regard fixe.

Hakim semblait se tâter. Et, en effet, il hésitait. Il avait d'abord voulu jouer au plus malin avec une remarque arrogante, mais il venait de se raviser. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au plus malin, c'était le moment d'être le plus malin. « La première fois que je les ai rencontrés, c'était il y a plusieurs mois, quand j'étais toujours à Washington. Ils étaient assignés à la sécurité de la ville, les bâtiments gouvernementaux, je sais pas trop, moi », commença Hakim. Il soupira, se gratta la barbe, pensivement. « Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais là avec des collègues et ma patronne... Elle travaillait pour le gouvernement, elle était assez haut placée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait pour le gouvernement? » l'interrogea immédiatement Rick.

« Quelle importance ça a tout ça, maintenant? Enfin, l'important ici, ce sont les militaires », répondit l'autre, réorientant rapidement la conversation. « A un moment donné, il y a eu une rumeur concernant l'armée, ou en tout cas une partie des forces armées. On murmurait qu'ils ne travaillaient plus pour le gouvernement. » Il regardait alternativement ses deux interrogateurs, se demandant s'il devait en dire plus, ou attendre la question suivante. Il frottait sa main droite contre le côté extérieur de sa cuisse, trahissant une certaine impatience de finir la discussion au plus vite pour pouvoir s'en aller sans doute.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent au beau milieu d'nulle part en Géorgie? » s'exclama Daryl qui s'adressait plutôt à Rick.

Malheureusement pour Hakim, il comprit l'intervention comme une question qui lui était destinée, puisqu'il y répondit en ces termes. « Plus tard, on s'est retrouvé juste ma patronne et moi. Et ils l'ont tuée. C'est eux qui l'ont tuée. Elle avait l'air nerveuse les derniers jours, avant sa mort. Comme si elle cachait quelque chose, des informations importantes, je ne sais pas... Après sa mort, ils ont essayé de s'en prendre à moi et je me suis enfui. Je crois qu'ils pensent que je sais quelque chose, que j'ai une information qu'ils veulent. » Il avait dit tout ça très vite, d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle.

« Et pourquoi on devrait t'croire, hein? » rétorqua le chasseur.

« Parce que je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous mentir là-dessus. » Avant que quiconque ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Glenn, essoufflé, déboula dans la pièce.

« Cinq d'entre eux, à pied, ils arrivent droit sur nous », haleta-t-il.

« Merde! » jura Rick en se dirigeant déjà vers le salon où tout le monde, à l'exception de T-Dog et Maggie qui montaient toujours la garde, était déjà rassemblé, informé de la situation.

La confusion régnait, tous parlaient en même temps. « Et si on fermait les rideaux et qu'on restait là en silence, peut-être qu'ils ne nous verront pas et qu'ils passeront leur chemin… » suggérait l'un. A quoi un autre rétorquait: « il y a des traces fraiches de pas et de pneus tout autour de la maison, s'ils ne voient pas ça, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment cons! » « Peut-être qu'on devrait grimper sur le toit et les tirer en sniper », proposa alors quelqu'un d'autre. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible, on était complètement à découvert sur le toit. En plus, selon Hakim, ils possédaient des grenades. Si les militaires ripostaient avec ça, ils étaient foutus, la frêle maison qui leur servait de refuge s'écroulerait comme un château de cartes. La voix ferme de Rick ramena bientôt le calme. Comme les voitures étaient chargées et prêtes à démarrer, il fut décidé de quitter la maison au plus vite, chacun de son côté. C'était le moment des adieux pour Hakim et sa marraine.

Quelques instants plus tard, les membres du groupe étaient répartis dans les différents véhicules. Hakim et la vieille dame, encore un peu sonnée par son coup et par l'agitation autour d'elle, avaient enfilé leur sac-à-dos et s'apprêtaient à poursuivre leur périple à pied. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent tous le ronflement caractéristique d'un moteur d'automobile qui s'approchait d'eux. Il ne fit aucun doute dans le chef d'Hakim qu'il s'agissait de la jeep de Colonel Adipeux. Les cinq sentinelles avaient dû les repérer quand ils étaient sortis de la maison et avaient dû appeler du renfort grâce à leur talkie walkie. Quelques secondes seulement s'écoulèrent avant que les cinq fantassins ne sortent des fourrés à l'orée du bois qui bordait le jardinet de l'habitation. Ils identifièrent instantanément le _Rat_ qui se tenait debout, bien visible à l'extérieur des voitures assemblées dans l'allée. Des coups de feu commencèrent à retentir, sans qu'Hakim ne comprenne précisément qui tirait sur qui. Maggie, et d'autres aussi, avait fait passer son buste par la fenêtre du véhicule qu'elle occupait et elle tirait également sur les militaires avec une espèce de longue carabine. Des cris assourdissants s'élevaient de partout, des ordres, des jurons. Puis Hakim ressentit une douleur brutale, brulante, quelque part au niveau de son torse, impossible de savoir où exactement. Sa vue se brouilla. Sans doute tomba-t-il à genoux. Peut-être même perdit-il connaissance quelques brefs instants. Il sentit vaguement des bras le saisir aux aisselles et le tirer, vaguement, vaguement. Il entraperçut, filtré par les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux, le visage de T-Dog au-dessus du sien. La voiture démarra en trombe et s'élança dans une course chaotique. Hakim se sentait bringuebalé en tous sens, affalé qu'il était sur la banquette arrière, s'accrochant péniblement au rebord de la conscience. Ainsi, il se rendit à peine compte des cris alentours, des détonations qui résonnaient, qui fusaient de partout, des jurons hurlés lorsque la jeep les prit en chasse, des ordres beuglés, « visez les pneus! visez les pneus! ». Et le monde s'évanouit lentement, mais sûrement autour d'Hakim, toutes ses perceptions mêlées en un immense fondu, diluées dans une sorte de mélasse noire et collante qui l'enveloppait maintenant tout entier.

Et voilà comment Hakim finit sa journée, qui avait pourtant si bien, si bien commencé. L'épaule trouée, à l'arrière d'une voiture, avec un flic au volant, comme un suspect qu'on emmène à l'interrogatoire, et les militaires à ses trousses, avec une piste fraiche à suivre à présent.


	23. Ascension printanière 7

Deuxième partie:   
Ascension printanière

Chapitre 7

La nuit était claire et lumineuse, les étoiles brillantes et la lune laiteuse seulement voilées par quelques fins nuages épars qui se dissipaient rapidement, emportés par le vent vif et frais de janvier. Carol n'avait cependant pas le loisir de contempler la beauté du ciel ce soir-là, affairée qu'elle était, comme une petite abeille, slalomant sans bruit entre les membres du groupe, butinant leurs sacs posés à même le béton froid, protégés par le rempart de voitures stationnées entre la route et l'aire de repos où les survivants avaient pris leurs quartiers temporaires. Deux camions et une caravane, abandonnés là des mois sans doute avant leur arrivée, constituaient un paravent efficace entre leur campement provisoire et la voie rapide. Ils avaient complété les fortifications en déplaçant quelques automobiles et en garant les leurs de sorte à former un cercle presque complet autour d'eux. Hershel était assis à l'une des tables en bois gorgée d'eau et recouverte de mousse verdâtre. Épuisé par l'opération de sauvetage qu'il venait d'effectuer sur Hakim dans des conditions plus que précaires, il tenait distraitement compagnie à la grand-mère du groupe qui somnolait enfin après avoir babillé gaiement des heures durant. Carol leur offrit un regard rapide, mêlé de tendresse et d'admiration. Elle éprouvait un respect grandissant pour le vieux vétérinaire, pour son sang-froid et sa détermination à sauver des vies, à un moment où elles n'ont encore aucune importance pour lui. Carl, Daryl, et maintenant Hakim. Carol aurait bien aimé avoir, elle aussi, cette capacité à sauver les gens; mais à part, comme toutes les mères, savoir soigner quelques bobos et quelques maladies infantiles bénignes, elle n'avait aucune connaissance des sciences médicales. Peut-être pourrait-elle à l'occasion demander à Hershel de lui enseigner quelques bases. A une époque aussi trouble, les savoirs sont précieux et se doivent d'être transmis avant d'être perdus à jamais si celui qui les détient venait à mourir prématurément. Ce serait aussi un bon moyen pour Carol de se rendre utile, d'avoir une place encore plus active au sein du groupe. Un autre moyen, peut-être, de redonner sens à son existence.

Mais ce projet allait devoir attendre un peu car Carol venait tout juste d'endosser un nouveau rôle et elle était présentement plongée dans la mission que Rick lui avait confiée. C'était enfin une tâche avec laquelle elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise et où elle pouvait mettre en œuvre toutes ses compétences. Rick l'avait nommée responsable de la gestion du campement. Il lui incombait désormais de trier et inventorier toutes leurs possessions, de déterminer ce qu'il leur manquait ou quelles étaient les provisions en quantité insuffisante, d'établir avec l'accord du chef quelles seraient les priorités lors des missions de chapardage. Ce serait également à elle de rationner les membres du groupe, de distribuer équitablement les diverses victuailles en fonction des besoins de chacun. Quand Hershel aurait pris un peu de repos, il lui faudrait aussi passer en revue avec lui leur trousse médicale. Il n'y avait que la gestion des armes et des munitions qui restait entièrement entre les mains de Rick. Carol était ainsi, pour la première fois, chargée d'une mission lourde de responsabilités, mais une mission qui lui convenait à la perfection, qui semblait taillée sur mesure pour elle. Carol n'était peut-être pas une grande guerrière, mais elle était une excellente gestionnaire, elle avait, par le passé, toujours tenu son ménage avec efficacité et minutie.

C'était donc à cette nouvelle tâche que Carol, ignorante du somptueux tableau céleste, bien qu'aidée par sa pâle clarté, s'activait, répartissant de manière plus rationnelle le contenu des sacs. Elle en avait déjà extrait de quoi composer le repas du soir, uniquement des denrées consommables telles quelles, sans cuisson. Glenn avait voulu profiter du barbecue en dur érigé sur l'aire de repos pour faire un repas chaud, mais Rick avait refusé. La fumée risquait d'attirer une attention indésirable. Carol avait donc sélectionné quelques boites de conserve et des condiments qu'elle avait ensuite apportés à Lori et Beth qui devaient se charger de préparer les assiettes et gamelles de chacun. Carl était chargé de surveiller Hakim, toujours inconscient dans une des voitures. Tandis que les hommes se concertaient pour planifier leur journée du lendemain. Ils passeraient tous à table lorsque la petite réunion serait terminée. Une assemblée plus large avait été tenue une bonne demi-heure auparavant. L'attaque des militaires avait secoué tout le monde et personne ne savait comment réagir à ce nouveau rebondissement. Ils manquaient cruellement d'informations pour examiner correctement leurs options. Le seul qui pouvait être en mesure de répondre à leurs interrogations, c'était Hakim qui n'était actuellement pas en état d'être questionné. Daryl avait voulu essayer d'obtenir de lui des réponses avant qu'Hershel ne le drogue pour le soigner, mais le vétérinaire s'y était farouchement opposé, l'opération ne pouvait, selon lui, souffrir d'aucun délai. Rien de concret n'était donc vraiment sorti de cette large réunion, si ce n'était qu'il leur faudrait plier bagage demain dès l'aube. Rick ne voulait courir aucun risque et, tant qu'on n'en saurait pas davantage sur ces militaires, on allait s'arranger pour éviter de croiser leur chemin. L'ancien policier, Glenn, Daryl et T-Dog s'étaient ensuite penchés sur une carte routière pour repérer le trajet et se mettre d'accord sur une éventuelle destination.

Et ils n'avaient pas encore relevé le nez de la carte éclairée par une lampe de poche. De là où elle se trouvait, Carol ne pouvait distinguer que des murmures. De temps à autre, un chuchotement contrarié s'élevait avec un peu plus de virulence. Elle avait même entendu un poing s'écraser contre le capot d'une voiture, mais avec douceur, la nécessité de ne pas faire de bruit l'emportant à peine sur l'énervement. « Ça, c'est Daryl et son caractère de cochon », s'était alors dit Carol avec un petit sourire et un mouvement de la tête résigné, cela sans même avoir à se tourner vers eux. Carol compatissait bien sincèrement. Trouver une destination… Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient plus de destination. Avoir une destination, c'est penser à long terme, et depuis des mois, depuis leur fuite de la ferme, ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que survivre au jour le jour. Une vie de nomadisme, d'errance sans but, à chaque fois chassés de tous les refuges qu'ils se trouvaient. La vérité, c'était qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller. Et ils se laissaient passivement être ballotés d'un endroit à l'autre, de grange désertée en maison abandonnée. Tout cela était terriblement déprimant. Carol observa un instant ses mains bleuies, il fallait qu'elle cesse de penser à tout cela. Trouver une destination ne faisait pas partie de sa mission. Elle décida toutefois d'interrompre momentanément son travail pour vérifier que Maggie ne manquait de rien. La jeune femme était paisiblement assoupie dans l'un des véhicules, sur le siège passager qui avait été incliné presque à l'horizontale. En regardant par la vitre, Carol constata avec satisfaction que le bandage autour du biceps de Maggie était toujours bien blanc et propre. La balle qui lui avait frôlé le bras durant l'attaque de la matinée n'avait pas fait de réels dégâts, mais la jeune femme avait néanmoins perdu pas mal de sang et son corps avait grand besoin de repos. Son bref évanouissement dès qu'elle avait voulu sortir de la voiture avait été un signal clair en ce sens. Carol n'avait jamais vu Glenn aussi paniqué, ça en aurait presque été drôle si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique. Mais c'était tout de même amusant de voir combien il était protecteur de sa petite amie. Il avait d'ailleurs été livide lorsque Rick avait évoqué la possibilité que les militaires puissent s'avérer être des alliés, considérant le fait que l'assaut n'avait peut-être eu pour cible qu'Hakim. Glenn avait été furieux et n'avait rien voulu entendre. Pour lui, le cas des militaires était réglé, ils étaient leurs ennemis, point final. Mettre tout le monde d'accord sur ce nouveau problème n'allait pas être simple, c'était une certitude. Mais sans une véritable discussion à ce sujet-là avec Hakim, toute polémique était bien vaine pour l'instant.

Quelques pas plus loin, dans la voiture juste à côté, Carl surveillait le mystérieux étranger avec le plus grand sérieux. Tout comme Carol, le jeune adolescent prenait également ses nouvelles fonctions très à cœur. Cette dernière fit un petit signe à Carl pour qu'il baisse la vitre de la voiture à l'aide du levier manuel. Se penchant au niveau de la fenêtre, elle s'enquit alors de l'état du patient qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil selon son garde. D'après ce que Carol pouvait à présent observer, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Hakim avait même plutôt l'air agité. Il marmonnait de manière incompréhensible dans son sommeil, gesticulant fiévreusement. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. La fièvre n'était-elle pas un symptôme d'une infection? Carol se redressa, décidée à faire venir Hershel pour un autre examen. Elle laissa son regard s'attarder quelques instants sur la silhouette de l'homme blessé. Naufragé dans la pénombre, son visage paraissait incroyablement pâle, une barbe drue et noire recouvrait sa mâchoire et une partie de ses joues, rendant le contraste avec sa peau exsangue plus frappant encore. Carol n'avait pas vraiment eu de contact avec l'homme depuis qu'il faisait partie du groupe. Daryl lui avait dit que l'étranger était potentiellement dangereux et Carol avait évité de s'en mêler. Mais en le voyant comme ça, si fragile, elle avait du mal à concevoir qu'il puisse représenter un danger quelconque. Et la sympathie que la vieille Alzheimer éprouvait pour l'homme jouait, dans l'esprit de Carol, en sa faveur. Le destin d'Hakim au sein du groupe se déciderait certainement quand viendrait pour lui le temps de répondre aux interrogations de Rick, et à celles de Daryl. Et Carol, pour une raison qui lui échappait, se surprit étrangement à espérer que les réponses qu'il formulerait alors seraient les bonnes.

* * *

Je me sens un peu groggy, mon corps entier endolori. J'entrouvre les lèvres, ma bouche est pâteuse et ma langue, gourde, tâte un sale goût qui remonte de mon œsophage. L'acidité bileuse et caractéristique d'une vieille régurgitation. En décollant mes cils, fastidieusement, en faisant papillonner mes paupières, j'entrevois mon épaule emballée dans un bandage de fortune grisâtre et taché de sang coagulé. Une migraine atroce vibre dans ma tête et se répercute sur toutes les parois de mon crâne comme une bille de flipper qui finit par choir en me vrillant les tempes, _game over_. J'essaie de me redresser légèrement, mais ça lance une nouvelle bille. Je passe une main sur mon front pour tenter de calmer le jeu. Je me rends compte que je suis poisseux de sueur malgré l'air froid qui stagne à l'intérieur de la voiture dans laquelle je me trouve toujours. D'ailleurs un frisson malade me parcourt et convulse ma peau suante. Dessous, mes muscles sont raides, douloureux, courbaturés. Je suis affamé et nauséeux à la fois, brulant et grelottant, fiévreux. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, fermer les yeux et sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ce que je fais sans peine, avec soulagement.

Quand je me réveille à nouveau, la luminosité est différente. Je crois que le jour décline déjà, j'ai dormi toute la journée. J'ai toujours cet arrière-gout atroce dans la bouche. Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir vomi. Je passe ma langue sèche contre mon palais puant. Je donnerais un rein pour une brosse à dents et du dentifrice mentholé. Je parviens même à sentir ma propre haleine fétide. En relevant un peu la tête, je me rends compte que je suis seul dans la voiture. Quelqu'un a replié mes jambes sur la banquette arrière et a posé une couverture sur moi. Je la repousse un peu et je remarque que l'on m'a confectionné une attelle. Je porte une chemise propre en flanelle chaude, un gilet de laine et un manteau d'hiver, mais à chaque fois seul mon bras droit est passé dans les manches. Mon bras gauche, plié en angle droit au niveau du coude est glissé à l'extérieur des vêtements par l'avant, un bouton déboutonné a laissé un interstice suffisamment large. Je me demande d'où viennent ces habits, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Je fais glisser les couches de tissu de mon épaule pour examiner mon bandage. Il est propre, immaculé. L'affreux coton crasseux a été changé par une gaze antiseptique. J'aimerais bien ôter le bandage pour examiner la plaie, mais avec une seule main, l'opération demeure infructueuse. J'imagine qu'elle a été nettoyée. La gaze est complètement blanche, vierge de toute tache de sang ou de pus. Je ne sens pas non plus l'odeur douceâtre d'une infection. Tout ça me rassure un peu, mais je voudrais pouvoir m'examiner. Dans le meilleur des cas de figure, c'est un vétérinaire presque sénile qui m'a soigné. On peut douter de ses compétences. Il va pourtant falloir que je patiente jusqu'à ce que je puisse avoir l'assistance de quelqu'un.

J'essaie de retracer la chronologie des derniers événements. Je me souviens nettement des adieux, du ronflement au loin du moteur de la jeep, des quelques militaires à pied sortant des fourrés. C'est à partir de là que tout se brouille. La fusillade qui a suivi ne me revient que par bribes. Puis j'ai été touché et j'ai bien cru mourir, mais T-Dog m'a tiré dans la voiture. Après ça, plus rien, je crois bien que je me suis évanoui pendant un moment. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais dans un sale état et la main de T-Dog faisait pression sur mon épaule pour stopper l'hémorragie. On s'est ensuite brièvement arrêté, pour déterminer la direction à suivre, il me semble, pas que ça m'ait tracassé au moment même. Je me rappelle vaguement Hershel me donner quelques rudimentaires premiers soins, mais la douleur débilitante que j'ai ressentie rend les souvenirs confus, épars. J'ai eu un plus long moment de lucidité au crépuscule un peu avant que le convoi s'arrête pour la nuit et que l'arrière de la voiture se transforme en bloc opératoire improvisé. Là, je sais simplement qu'ils m'ont drogué, avec quoi exactement, je n'en ai plus aucune idée, de la morphine sans doute, ou quelque chose de similaire. Ce que je sais avec certitude, c'est que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal de toute ma vie. Je n'ai jamais ressenti pareille douleur, je n'aurais jamais dû ressentir pareille douleur. Je n'étais pas destiné à ça.

Et me voilà pourtant dans cet effroyable pétrin auquel rien ne m'a jamais préparé. Depuis le début de mon aventure, je n'ai jamais beaucoup compté sur mon physique pour m'en sortir. Je suis suffisamment lucide pour me rendre compte que mes atouts ne résident pas là. Mais, malgré mon corps sec de scientifique, j'ai jusqu'à présent toujours joui d'une très bonne santé qui m'a autorisé à me débrouiller seul, avec mon intelligence comme seule aide. Cependant, il me faut bien admettre qu'à présent la donne a changé. Mon bras immobilisé, même si c'est le bras gauche, constitue un handicap que je n'avais pas prévu. Si je veux que ma petite quête héroïque soit couronnée de succès, je vais devoir m'adjoindre l'aide de tiers, et une aide plus consistante que celle que peut me fournir Mémé Alza. Je vais avoir besoin de ce groupe dans lequel je suis tombé.

Mais eux, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Dès lors, comment vais-je bien pouvoir les convaincre de m'aider ? Certainement pas par la force. Je suis tout seul et en piteux état et eux sont… je suis tellement patraque que je ne parviens même pas à les comptabiliser dans ma tête, enfin, ils sont nombreux. Il va donc me falloir les convaincre. Mais les convaincre de quoi? De m'escorter jusqu'en Floride? Aucune chance. Leur demander leur protection jusqu'à ce que je sois rétabli? Et pourquoi accepteraient-ils? La vieille et moi, nous ne sommes que deux bouches de plus à nourrir, deux poids morts qu'ils vont devoir trainer derrière eux. Ils n'ont aucune raison de nous aider parce que nous n'avons rien à proposer, rien qui leur soit utile, rien qui puisse les aider eux dans ce monde-ci. Que pourraient-ils faire d'une vieille Alzheimer et d'un scientifique estropié? Rien, rien du tout.

Quoique… Ils ont une femme enceinte dans leur groupe, la femme du chef en plus. Et la seule assistance médicale qu'ils ont pour le moment, c'est un vieux vétérinaire. Et il y a tout de même une différence entre faire vêler une vache et accoucher une femme. Je ne pratique peut-être pas la médecine, mais j'en ai une excellente connaissance théorique. Mon savoir couplé à la pratique du vétérinaire pourrait bien augmenter les chances de survie de la parturiente et du bébé. Voilà un atout que je pourrais bien faire valoir et qui pourrait m'offrir un ticket d'entrée dans ce groupe. Il va falloir que je leur révèle ma profession véritable, mais sans trop en dire, encore une fois. Je ne vais pas pouvoir leur dire que je suis praticien, le véto remarquera immédiatement que je n'ai pas les réflexes de la pratique. Mais si j'admets travailler sur les virus, ils sauront tout de suite que j'ai étudié l'épidémie qui ravage le pays, tous les scientifiques étaient sur le coup. Et ça conduira immanquablement à des questions que je veux éviter à tout prix. Je vais donc être contraint de tabler sur des demi-vérités… Il faut que je peaufine tout ça.

Je ne dois toutefois pas perdre de vue que pour eux, je suis un élément étranger, imprévisible. La sécurité leur préconisera peut-être de se fier uniquement à leur vétérinaire et de me pousser dehors à grands coups de pied. Il me faut donc prévoir d'autres arguments. Mais lesquels? Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire valoir. Je suis clairement en position de faiblesse ici. S'ils me laissent maintenant au bord de la route avec Mémé Alza pour seul compagnon d'armes, je suis foutu. Si les infectés, les rôdeurs comme ils disent - et c'est vrai qu'ils rôdent ces mort-ambulants, ne me déchiquettent pas à la première occasion, ce sont les militaires qui auront ma peau. Je jette un œil courroucé à mon épaule, ils l'ont presque eue, ma peau. Mais… mais, ces crétins ont aussi ouvert le feu sur le groupe. Avec un peu de chance, les militaires ont blessé quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ils ont peut-être même tué un des membres du groupe. Ça ferait mes affaires, tiens ça! Le groupe et moi aurions alors un ennemi commun. Et rien ne rapproche plus que le fait d'avoir un ennemi commun. Je pourrais facilement jouer là-dessus. Bon sang, je suis sans doute vraiment horrible, mais j'espère que les sbires de Colonel Adipeux ont fait une autre victime que moi. Par contre, ils vont me demander des comptes à moi aussi. J'ai clairement laissé entendre que je connaissais les militaires avant même la fusillade. Encore une autre demi-vérité que je vais devoir préparer minutieusement.

Bien, l'ennemi commun et mes compétences médicales vont peut-être m'offrir une protection, voire même une occasion de me débarrasser définitivement des militaires si le groupe opte pour des représailles vengeresses. Mais tout ça, ça ne m'amènera pas en Floride. Si les conditions sont favorables, je pourrais éventuellement faire miroiter au groupe la perspective d'un abri sûr en Floride. Cependant, ça reste assez risqué. Ce genre d'information va aussi provoquer de nombreuses questions indésirables. Non, le plus sûr, dans un premier temps, c'est d'assurer ma sécurité tant que je suis vulnérable. Pour le reste, j'aviserai plus tard.

Et voilà mon plan de bataille ourdi. Il n'y a plus qu'à peaufiner les détails. C'est sur cette note positive que je vais pouvoir clore l'entrée du jour de mon journal immatériel. Je me rends compte d'ailleurs, non sans un certain amusement, que, bien que j'aie tenu dans ma tête ce journal quotidiennement et avec minutie tout au long de mon périple, depuis que j'ai croisé le chemin de Mémé Alza, et surtout celui de ce groupe, je ressens de moins en moins le besoin de me parler. Ce journal, ces dialogues entre moi et moi qui ont préservé ma santé mentale, qui m'ont gardé connecté avec ce que je suis, avec mon but, mon passé et ma mémoire, tout cela me semble de moins en moins nécessaire. Comme si le contact humain avait progressivement rendu cet exercice superflu. J'ai d'abord confié mes journées et mes craintes à Mémé Alza, sans avoir peur d'en dire trop. Sa petite cervelle ressemble à la mémoire vive d'un ordinateur, on l'éteint et tout s'efface instantanément, sans laisser de trace. Et voilà que je me retrouve maintenant à divulguer des parties de moi, de mon histoire, aux survivants de ce groupe. Je leur confie des morceaux de plus en plus importants, de plus en plus proches de l'entière vérité. Et ces confessions commencent, peu à peu, comme à mon insu presque, à remplacer mon journal intime et mental. Je me demande si mes monologues intérieurs finiront par cesser tout à fait.


End file.
